Star Wars: Rebel Dogs
by Drongs2.0
Summary: The Force. It binds and connects us even in the most unusual of ways. Now the Forces has brought forth a new ally for the Ghost team. New friends, adventures, and foes shall rise in these dark times of the Empire. Now it'll take more than just hope to aid the growing rebellion.
1. Death In Rebirth

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Chapter l: Death In Rebirth**

"How could this have happened?"

This was not how things were supposed to go. The Jedi with their clone army had come to the planet Dar'Or with word of a Separatist presence. The fight was hard but quick with little resistance against the Jedi forces. In retrospect, it was almost too easy, and the Separatist didn't seem to have any real business on the planet. Perhaps they were growing more desperate after the demise of Count Dooku. At this point, the only thing keeping this war going was the survival of General Grievous, but hopefully, his defeat will come soon. However, until then that was not important to the clone troopers. They wished to celebrate the day's victory, and admittedly so did some of the younger Jedi. But little did they know the day would end in disaster. Before any of the Jedi could react, the clones turned their blasters on them without warning. Sadly only a small amount of Jedi were able to escape into the wilderness as the barrage of blaster fire slaughtered their fellow knights.

"Do not fret on what has happened my former apprentice, for we have more pressing matters ahead."

"Forgive me," the one who spoke first moved back into the cave that was his hiding spot. Within it he was faced with an old anthropomorphic wolf in Jedi robes sitting against the cave wall, "I should know better to question your wisdom Master Nava."

"I understand your frustration, but you must calm yourself," Nava warned his former student as he rested against the cave. Wincing in pain as he attempted to soothe the scorch mark on his ribs left by a blaster bolt. The two of them may have escaped, but not without the old wolf suffering an injury in the process, "Lingering on such emotions can lead one to the dark side."

"But I can't help it master," the Jedi's former apprentice paced around the cave, "They killed them. Master Poof, Yaddle, Rancisis, their Padawans. By the spirits, some of them were so young. After fighting alongside them for so long; why would the clones just turn on us?"

"I believe we of the Jedi council may be responsible," said Nava.

"What do you mean master?"

"Not too long ago the council had uncovered some disturbing secrets of the clones," the old wolf attempted to make himself comfortable against the cave wall, so to recount his tale, "We had learned that every clone had an inhibitor chip implanted into their brains before being sent out into battle. After finding out, we were told that it was all for the clone's benefit. It helped them in battle we were told. Kept them calm in the face of danger and stress. We were made to believe this when a clone forcefully removed his and began acting erratically. That was not the end of things though. In investigating the death of another Jedi master we had ended up learning the man who acquisition for the creation of the clones, Tyrannus, was an alias for Count Dooku."

The old wolf fell silent when the sound of rustling leaves could be heard outside of the cave. The apprentice quickly ran to the entrance to find its source. Lightsaber gripped tensely in his hands. Ready to strike down if it turned out to be their clone pursuers. By sheer luck, it all turned out to be just the local wildlife running about. The apprentice calmed himself when feeling the paw of his former master rest on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, my brother," Nava said before staggering back to the nearest wall with his paw continually holding his ribs, "We should've seen that the Sith had a hand in manipulating this war from both sides. That the clones were implanted with that chip to turn on us when the time was right. We should've known using them, and this whole war was a trap. But at the height of our hubris, we ended up engineering our own demise."

"Master you're hurt," the apprentice helped to ease his master to the ground, "You need to rest if we're going to make it out of here."

"You should not fret over me," the old wolf said, "I feel that I'm not long for this world."

"Do not say that. I'm still in need of your guidance."

"You haven't needed mine for years now my apprentice," Nava placed a paw on the shoulder of his former student, "I have watched over you since you first arrived at the temple as a pup. I have taught you everything I know from the day I asked master Yoda to assign you to me, and I must say you have exceeded my expectations. You have grown to be a fine Jedi Knight, Balto."

Balto smirked at his master's complement as he reminisced about the old days. The anthropomorphic wolfdog's days of being in the Jedi order had been quite the rewarding experience. From his arrival to the Order, he was one of the lucky few younglings to have bid his mother farewell before being sent to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. There he and others his age would receive tutelage from master Yoda. Balto would train under the imp sized Jedi until his turn into adolescence; when he was assigned to be trained under master Nava. Nava's training regiment was centered around to better home the young wolfdog's spiritual connection with the Force. There would be occasional training when it came to wielding a lightsaber, but the old wolf felt it was more important to focus ones strength through spiritual balance. Believing that mastery over it would benefit one's self in the long run; even with one's abilities in other fields. Fighter piloting, lightsaber construction, and conquering one's enemies Nava believed would be made easier pending on someone's connection with the Force. Even combat training with lightsabers was just an extension of seeing just how much Balto had grown in trusting the Force to guild him. To allow the Force to be his greatest ally.

However, not all things could last forever as it were. Such is true of the role of master and student. For not long after the Clone Wars began, Balto was one of few first to be knighted during this time of crisis. With each battle growing harder every day caused the Jedi Knights to be spread thin throughout the galaxy. If nothing were done, then the Jedi would quickly find themselves shorthanded. Because of this, the trail of becoming a knight were changed from being overseen by the council to action overtaken during these troubled times. Balto was seen as worthy of being knighted after a skirmish with a Separatist frigate. The commander of the frigate had mistakenly taken a relief vessel believing it was on route to aid Republic troops in their attacks. Nava and Balto volunteered to lead the rescue mission. Once boarding the ship, both Jedi and their clone troopers stormed through the corridors to find the crew of the relief vessel. The two Jedi being separated from one another as they made their way through a legion of battle droids. Balto was, however, able to find where the crew was being held with the ship's commander holding them hostage at blaster point. But to the surprise of Nava was once he caught up with his Padawan, the commander had already surrendered without any sign of a fight ever had occurred. There were zero casualties onboard the frigate. What made things more interesting was that the commander offered to aid in the relief efforts before turning himself in.

News of this victory had spread throughout the other Republic fleets. Many attempted to downplay the achievement as Balto merely using a Jedi mind trick, but he denied doing such a thing. Either way, the Jedi Council took notice of his accomplishment and deemed him worthy for the title of knight. Balto wore it proudly as he went forth to aid his fellow Jedi with the war. Many of which were happy to have the wolfdog by their side. He and his troopers, specially trained by Balto, were always available to help others get out of a pinch. They had made a name for themselves as some of the best in reinforcements that this war had ever seen. The wolfdog became a recognized figured from both sides of this conflict almost rivaling that of Anakin Skywalker. With Republic troops calling explicitly for his aid in a mission, and Separatist attempting to sabotage any if not all of his efforts. They've also been known to send a few bounty hunters after his head. No matter what they sent after him, Balto was always able to make it in time to help whoever had called for him. His achievements have rung through the halls of the Jedi Temple that even his old master Nava joked that the wolfdog would one day take his place on the council. Said joke was made only a few days before they were both deployed to Dar'Or, and this is where we all ended up.

"We can't stay here for long," Balto said nervously, "It won't be too long until Patch finds us. Starting to question why I trained that clone so well."

"Do not blame yourself Balto, nor blame Patch for this situation." Nava attempted to calm him, "Either of you two could've foreseen these events. It was noble of you to try and befriend your fellow soldiers. Besides if it weren't for Chancellor Palpatine using those chips to overwrite their brains, Patch would never commit these atrocities against us."

"Palpatine?"

"Who else could it have been?" Nava asked rhetorically, "That man has tried in vain to sway the council's decision many of times. He has total control over the Senate and our military. He knew exactly where we would all be stationed. It only stands to reason that either he had dealings in this charade if not orchestrated the whole thing. Either way, he ends up benefiting from this puppet show we have been forced to perform."

"Master please you must rest," Balto said anxiously, "You'll need your strength if we are to escape this planet."

"I told you to stop fretting over me, and focus on the bigger picture." Nava retorted, "It won't be enough to just escape the planet. We need to escape to a place no army would dare follow. Somewhere that could hold Palpatine at bay."

"Animaria!" Balto answered with the name of his home planet, "Palpatine would never attack it. Not unless he wants to risk his fleet."

Nava nodded his head in agreement, "Yes. But as war criminals, we would have a hard time getting through regardless. Perhaps if you knew someone who could smuggle us on the planet." Balto scratched the back of his neck; clearly nervous of what was being implied, "Balto I know about Jenna."

Balto felt like a pup who has just been caught with his paw in a cookie jar, "How long have you known?"

"Since the day you both met."

"Yet you allowed me to stay in the order, and to be knighted. Why?"

"It did cross my mind a few times." Nava answered with a grin, "But as I slept on it, the Force gave me a vision. I don't fully understand what it all means, but what I saw was the both of you on Animaria. That something grown from your union would shape the fate of our home world." Nava only silenced himself when the burn in his ribs intensified once more, "Still it matters not what will come to past. The fact that you both have married only strengthen my resolve that you should not be fretting over me. There is someone more important than I who deserves it."

Though his reasoning was sound, Balto was still unable to leave his master to die. He tended to Nava as he waits for an opening to escape. As nightfall enveloped the region, the anthropomorphic wolfdog believed it was time to make their retreat. Balto gently lifted his master up to lean over his shoulder as they both exited the cave. Occasionally Nava would urge Balto to go without him. That he was slowing him down, but Balto was having none of it. He had lost too many this day and wasn't willing to add one more to that. Their trek through lush forest lasted for several miles before coming across a small creek. They soon began to cross it before a blaster bolt hit close to their feet.

"Halt Jedi!"

The two Anthro canines turned to see a squad of clone troopers exit from the forest. Balto growled when he laid eyes on them. Each of the troopers was not decked out with the standard white armor, but instead, they bore colors that were used for winter camouflage. The other thing that stood out is the decal on their helmets painted to appear that of a wolf. This was Balto's squad, and they were out in full force just to catch the two of them. The one leading the charge was dawned with Phase ll ARC trooper armor, brown highlights layout around his armor, and bore a red paw mark on his left breastplate. There was no mistaking it. This was Balto's second in command and former friend leading the charge against him, Captain Patch.

"You've run far enough, Jedi scum." the clone captain announced with his blaster trained on the two Jedi.

"Definitely trained him too well." Balto mumbled trying to find some humor in his eventual demise.

Nava though was not willing to let this happen, "This is as far as I can go." the old wolf pushed himself off of Balto before brandishing his blue-colored lightsaber to block incoming blaster fire. Balto was ready to pull his only to be sent flying to the other end of the creek. Looking up he could see that Nava's paw was fully extended in his direction; indicating that the wolf had Force pushed Balto away, "There is no way for the both of us to make it out of here alive. You must make the rest of this journey alone!" Balto was ready to word his protest and join his master in fending off the clone's blasters, "Do not waste your effort. Do your old master proud and leave me! Leave this place and fulfill your destiny I have foreseen!"

Balto hesitated as he witnessed Nava deflecting more blaster fire coming their way. More and more clones were entering the immediate area to add to the onslaught. In no time both Jedi would soon find themselves overwhelmed by the advancing army. Balto wanted so desperately to jump into the fray with his master, but his mind turned elsewhere. They turned to Jenna, or at least what his death would do to her. His death would leave the love of his life a widow among other things. However, here was Nava, his former teacher and brother in arms, willing to sacrifice himself just so that the two lovers could have a prosperous future together. It would be foolish to allow such a sacrifice go to waste. So, in one of the hardest decisions Balto has ever made he ran deep into the wilderness behind him; not able to stomach looking back to see his master he had left to die.

Nava gave a weak smile as he caught a glimpse of Balto running off. Thus the old wolf felt that he had served his purpose, in not only safeguarding the Jedi legacy but also gave his homeworld the hope it needed. The best he could do now was hold out long enough for Balto to get the head start he needed. The wolf held through better than The trooper had expected. Without the element of surprise, Nava was better prepared to defend himself. He had even managed to redirected some blaster fire back at some of the advancing troops. The issue though was that Nava was old; practically reaching the end of his prime. Even with the Force by his side, his age was starting to show. Nava also planned on stepping down from the council and allow his former Padawan to fill his seat once the war ended, and stick to mentoring the younger generation that resided in the temple. That and the injury he was suffering from earlier as well as the growing troop support meant that he could only go on for so long. It was just inevitable that one bolt passes his defensive and hit the wolf's leg. Soon another shot hit him in the shoulder, one in the arm, and one through his knee before the clones stopped firing. These shot made to disable rather than kill, but to an old wolf, he might as well be as good as dead now that he was crippled from the assault.

"Your efforts are in vain, Jedi," Patch mocked as he stepped forth with his blaster in hand, "Balto will not get far before we find him, and after that, we will wipe the rest of you treacherous Jedi from the face of the galaxy."

Nava coughed in agony before he could respond to the clone's threat, "You can kill me, but you will never destroy the legacy of the Jedi."

"We will see." Patch pressed the barrel of his blaster between Nava's eyes; his index finger ready to clench around the trigger.

"There's only one thing I have to say to you Patch."

While this exchange was happening, Balto continued running for his life through the forest. But he stopped when a disturbance was felt through the Force. Nava was dead. His presence snuffed out like candle light. The wolfdog fell to his knees almost succumbing to the emotions of losing yet another friend to this senseless massacre. Balto wanted to bury his face in his paws, and sob in despair. No, there's no time for that. Grieving would have to come later if he planned to escape; if he wished to honor Nava's sacrifice. Balto regained his composure and made his long trek to escape this planet. Sure, many of the ports would be heavily guarded, and all troops would be on high alert for him. But that mattered not. Balto was a skilled Jedi Knight with many tricks up his sleeves. No matter how hard or long he had to work. What painful trails he must suffer through, Balto knew only one thing. No matter what happens from this day forward he was not going to allow his master's death to be in vain.

He will survive.

* * *

 _Takodana_

 _15 years later_

Cantinas, they were not known to accommodate the most savory of characters. So, it was the perfect place for a Jedi to hide in plain sight. Here is where Balto had found himself. Sitting at a table after another mission gone wrong. Though he would feel better off if he didn't have to be in such places, this particular cantina always housed the best in smugglers, bounty hunters, the occasional Imperial officer, and many others from each walk of life. Balto kept his ears opened around the Imperials. Surely some of them must possess the information that he was looking for. Plus the owner, Maz, was a good friend of his.

Such a fascinating creature she was. A 'Pirate Queen' Balto heard she once went by, but it hardly seemed true given her short stature. Though Balto had encountered other oddities throughout his lifespan, so he couldn't judge too much. Whatever criminal background she may have under her name mattered not. Balto owed his life to this small orange woman for getting him off of that planet, Dar'Or all those years ago. If she wasn't Force-sensitive, she might have seen him as some lowly scavenger who lived in the forest, but because short alien sensed he was a Jedi she allowed him safe passage on her ship as well as a stay in her castle of a cantina. From there she helped establish communications with Jenna so that he could seek refuge on their home planet of Animaria. Now, however, she'd been the source of him being better equipped to venture through the galaxy, and a place for him to relax after such adventures turned up fruitless.

"You know you're not going to get anything from them," the short orange alien dissuaded him from listening in on the officers as she set a drink on his table, "If those Imperial dogs knew what you were looking for do you think they'd be allowed in a place where they'd be chatting it up?"

"What can I say? I'm optimistic." Balto took in a whiff of the alcoholic drink in front of him, "You know I don't drink this stuff."

"Yes, but it would help make it look like you're here for something other than pointing your ears at officers," Maz gestured to Balto's left ear which was listening in on the Imperials. The wolfdog immediately straightened it before anyone else could take notice, "You know how I feel about someone coming in here looking for trouble. Don't think that just because you don't dress like a monk anymore doesn't mean you can't still draw attention to yourself."

Balto gave an understanding nod. It had been fifteen years since he last dawned his Jedi robes. He had them burned soon after Maz saved him from Dar'Or, and dawned a new attire to better matched his new life outside the Empire's laws. Currently, he wore a beige shirt that had certainly seen better days. A pair of brown baggy pants that reached just above the hock of his leg, and were beginning to tear around the knee. A leather strap went over his right shoulder and connected to his belt to better holster his DL-18 blaster pistol. The blaster being hoisted snugly against his right chest plate for easy access. To top off this ensemble was a dirt green jacket that had one or two scorch marks left from being shot at. To better remedy this, Balto had both the shoulder and back area lined with plated battle armor as much as precautionary purpose than anything else. Though the jacket was lined with pockets over his chest and shoulders; there was one that remained hidden from prying eyes. Inside the left side of the jacket was a pocket that held his lightsaber, so that it was out of sight but always close for Balto to draw if the situation demanded it. However, with Maz's strict policy against violence in her castle; it rarely called for such things even with Imperials around. Either way, Balto made sure that he presented himself as a no-good dirty scoundrel of a smuggler. Seemed to be working well for the time being.

"It's not like I'm the only Anthro who walks through your doors," Balto gestured over to a counter in the center of the room which was shared by an almost drunken bear and a green hoodie-wearing fox, "Please tell me you didn't come see me just to insult my fashion choice."

Maz looked over the wolfdog to note his dour demeanor, "The job didn't go so well?"

Balto sighed to himself, "Just another bad lead."

"Well, there is one thing you can do." Balto could sense what Maz was alluding to, but he shook his head in disagreement, "Fine. Don't take my advice. In that case, there is a message waiting for you." Maz took out an old looking object and tossed it across the table.

Balto caught the device, and on closer inspection saw it was an old holo-communicator from the days of the Republic. Only one person would be trying to reach him through this, "Thanks Maz. I owe you one." he got up from his seat to find someplace private.

"One? That's funny."

Balto went deeper and deeper into the castle depths until he was sure he was away from prying eyes. What was to be transmitted from this communicator was not something to risk Imperials or any low-lives in this place to see. Once activating the device, Balto was greeted by a young Togruta woman who bore some old Jedi temple armor and possessed two lightsabers hanging from her belt.

"Ahsoka?" though curious of the nature of the call, Balto was just delighted to see such a familiar face, "I see that you shed your Fulcrum disguise. What's the occasion?"

"Greeting Balto. I'm sorry to hear that your mission hasn't yet been successful," Balto looked away after being reminded of his last failed job, "However, I'm contacting you for a proposition. You have heard the message from Lothal have you not." Balto answered her with the shake of his head. It was impossible to not have heard of it. The message of a young boy known by Ezra Bridger who highjacked a transmission tower, and spoke out against the Empire's rule on his planet. Such an action was courageous for someone so young, "The rebellion has been steadily growing ever since, but we can still use some extra hands. I was hoping to call on your assistance."

"What can I do?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ahsoka was quite pleased by how easily he was willing to help, "You remember a little ship called the Ghost?"

Balto smirked when he heard that name. Sure, he wanted to go back out there, and finish what he had started so many years ago. But wolves were, by nature, social animals who thrived living in packs. The prospect of getting to work in a more significant group dynamic again excited him. Also, with them working together against the Empire meant that both his and their interest would in time coincide with one another, and Balto could sense that Ahsoka knew this. It would be foolish not to accept the offer in more ways than one. Besides, it could be fun to meet up with a few old friends.

"Where can I find them?"

 **End of Chapter l**

 **A/N: Well here the start of a whole new story. Just for context sake, the events that follow take place in-between season one and two of Star Wars Rebels. This story comes at the request of one of my reader for an anthro-related crossover, and even though it was not one of the ones he suggested I just couldn't get this out of my head. Anyway, hopefully, you all enjoy enough to review. Till next time.**


	2. Spectres of the Rebellion part 1

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Chapter** **ll** **: Spectres of the Rebellion**

 **Part 1: Encounter at Lothal**

To say that Lothal had seen better days would be an understatement. Ever since the compromise of the communication tower by a band of local rebels, the Imperial presence had only increased from that day forward. Each passing day it seemed the skies would be filled with two or more Star Destroyers. Eager they were to catch any remaining rebels who could be still hiding in the area. The pressure did not remain solely in the sky, but on ground level as well. Stormtroopers marched through the streets of each major settlement on the planet in high alert. Such was the case in Kothal. A settlement that was known for its vast marketplace where local farmers all around the area would come to sell their goods. Nowadays of uneasy tension surrounded the streets as many feared the ruthless hands of the Empire would come down upon them if they did anything seen as suspicious.

This is where Ezra Bridger, Jedi apprentice, found himself in. Running for his life from a pair of troopers who had pegged him. If he was being honest, he and the rest of the Ghost did not suppose to have returned to Lothal. Not after all the work that was put into escaping the planet last time. Though they did require means of getting back in and out with the proper confiscated authorization codes from a Sentinel-class Imperial shuttle, for the time being. The purpose being grabbing some last-minute provisions as well as for Ezra to get one last chance to bid farewell to a friend of his parents, Morad Sumar.

However, it didn't take long for Ezra to be recognized by a couple of stormtroopers. Remembering him from his last venture in this town which involved unintentionally stealing a TIE fighter. The fifteen-year-old had been running through several blocks with the troopers still hot on his trail. He had turned the corner into another smaller market in one last effort to lose them. It could've worked if he hadn't bumped into a cloaked figure, and nearly fell on his ass.

Ezra picked himself up before he addressed the tall cloaked individual, "Sorry mister. I was in a bit in a hurr…" before Ezra could finish, the cloaked figure grabbed his jacket and threw him behind an empty stall, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Ezra was about to jump out until the figure put up his hand; signaling him to stop. The stormtroopers soon enter the area to search for the rebel. It wasn't long before they spotted the cloaked individual in the middle of the street.

"You there!" the two troopers approached him, "We're looking for a boy who's wanted by the Empire. He might've run through here."

"Yes I've seen a boy run through here," Ezra gripped the hilt of his lightsaber; ready for this guy to sell him out, "He went that way." to Ezra's surprise, the figure pointed down a random alleyway, "Said something about stealing a TIE fighter."

The lead trooper groaned, "Not again."

"If we lose another one, Command will reprimand us." said his partner, "We better get going."

The stormtroopers left the area without so much as a thank you. Ezra was almost surprised that this total stranger would go out of his way to save him from Imperial hands. At one point he believed that it was every man for themselves until he met the crew of the Ghost. Even after joining up with a larger cell of rebels had helped alleviate this behavior. Still, he was curious as to who would stick their neck out to save him.

"Sorry about that," the stranger said as he stuck out his hand for Ezra, "Kind of a spur of the moment."

"Yeah, it's okay," said Ezra before grabbing hold of the stranger's hand.

It was at that moment when Ezra started to take in the appearance of this particular individual. From the furry hand with padding covering his palm, to having an extra joint in his legs similar to Zeb, and the tail that was peeking out from under his cloak. But the thing that caught Ezra's attention was the stranger's partially revealed face. It was elongated while being mostly covered in hair aside for the all black nose, and it was hard to not notice the pointy ears protruding from two flaps on the side of his hood.

This man was an Anthro, a humanoid animal. These aliens were rare to see on Lothal. Most seen when establishing trade with local shop keeps before leaving almost as quickly as they came. Their quick departure mostly tied to wanting to stay away from the Imperial eye. It's no secret that Imperials didn't care for aliens, but Anthros were said to have it the worst. Being seen as no different than regular everyday animals; with the only difference being that one could talk back as they would say. It's said that the planet they inhabited would do whatever it could to remain isolated from the conflicts of the galaxy. That, say for a few, the Anthro people wished to not concern themselves with the affairs of other cultures, nor wished for other cultures to impede on them. How this was accomplished, Ezra had no idea. He never really met one until now, but from what he could tell this stranger was a canine of some sort. Wolf or regular dog? It was hard to tell through that hood. However, there was something about his presence that was familiar. A sensation that was trying to tell him something.

"Well, that's good to hear," the stranger said as he dusted off Ezra's shoulder, "So, what were they after you for?"

"I…may have stolen a TIE fighter," Ezra said not knowing why he was so willing to engage in conversation with this total stranger.

"That actually happened?" the hooded Anthro asked, "Here I thought I was just embellishing. You must've made quite the name for yourself eh…?"

"Jabba the Hutt." Ezra was still not too trusting to give away his real name.

"Really now?" the Anthro chuckled with his arms crossed, "Aren't you a bit short for a Hutt?"

"Aren't you a bit too nosey for someone trying to hide behind a cloak?" Ezra retorted.

"Touché."

Ezra turned his head for the moment while scratching the back of his neck. He didn't really care to be probed for information, "Listen as much I would like to thank you; I need to get go…"

When Ezra faced the stranger, he was already gone. The Anthro just vanished without a trace. Didn't get a name out of him. Ezra wondered why he was even concerned? He just met the guy, but Ezra still couldn't shake this feeling that surrounded the odd canine. However, there was no time to think too much about that. Ezra needed to rendezvous with the others so they may leave this planet as soon as possible.

The location they all chose to meet was a tavern that was not too far from where he currently was. It was an adequate little drinking hole located just near the edge of town. After scurrying through the streets and making his way inside, Ezra saw most of his fellow companions lounging around a large round table probably plotting their next move. On the far-left end there sat Hera Syndulla, a skilled Twi'lek pilot who had a big heart. Next to her was Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian with an artistic eye. As well as being known for changing her hair color quite often. Rolling around them was a rambunctious and often troublesome C1-series astromech droid that simply went by Chopper. At the end sat Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight, and Ezra's mentor. There was only one person who was missing from this.

"What kept ya kid?" came a voice from behind him. Before he knew it, Ezra was playfully shoved by a someone by the name of Garazeb Orrelios or Zeb for short. One of the few of the Lasat people after the Empire's attempt to purge his world, "Already got the supplies packed on the Ghost. Got anything to add?"

"Not really," Ezra answered. "Kind of got held up."

"Ha! Getting lazy on the job again." Zeb had himself a good laugh before joining up with the others.

"Hey, I had a run in with some bucket-heads, okay!"

"More reason why we should get off this rock as soon as possible," Kanan interjected, "With more troopers coming in each day, we put ourselves through more unnecessary risk."

"I know," said Ezra, "It's just that I have no idea when we'll get the chance to come back."

"We know how you feel Ezra," Sabine interjected, "Each of us had to say goodbye to our own homes."

"And with the growing trooper support, we might have to wait until things die down before we could return," Hera stated.

Such a statement put Ezra in a downer mood as he sat with his fellow crew and friends. Even though he understood the situation at hand, Ezra just didn't feel ready to go. To leave his home behind for who knows how long. His master could sense his turmoil and thus placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Try not to focus so hard on the pain of leaving." Kanan began mentoring, "Be glad that you were able to bid farewell to bonds you made here. Many of us don't have that luxury." Ezra looked up to his master and nodded in agreement, "Now let's lay low until we can get to the Ghost."

"Freeze rebels!"

As if the universe was mocking them, the doors to the tavern opened up to reveal a squad of stormtroopers who began storming the building. Each of them has their weapons trained on the Ghost crew as they surrounded them. The crew of the Ghost was, to say the least, shocked that they were discovered by the Empire. However, such thoughts would have to wait for later.

"Hands behind your heads rebel scum!" said one of the troopers, "You're completely surrounded."

The crew gave each other smug grins before Zeb flipped over the table to act as a makeshift shield from the blaster fire. Everyone was quick to hide behind it as the troopers opened fire. There was no illusion that the table would hold up for too long, but they had an ace up their sleeve by the name of Sabine. They all knew that the young Mandalorian never left the ship without a few explosives on hand. With the troopers packing themselves in front of the table really helped set them up for a fall. All she did was roll out two thermal grenades to the feet of the preoccupied stormtroopers. By the time the troopers noticed the grenades it was too late to respond before they exploded at their feet.

Now that there was an opening, the crew made their escape out of the tavern. Once outside more troopers were flooding the streets to make way at the fugitives. Kanan and Ezra were quick to whip out their lightsabers to block off the shots coming at them. With the two Jedi providing a shield allowed the others to fire back on the incoming troopers. This combined teamwork helped the crew to move over to a nearby alleyway to retreat into.

"Scatter!" Kanan commanded, "Rendezvous back at the ship!"

Everyone obeyed the order and split into the maze of the alleyway. Kanan and Ezra ran together through the dense passage of buildings. After all two Jedi were more than a match when dealing with stormtroopers. Both were ready to exit the alley if there weren't two AT-DP walkers cutting off their escape. Both walkers began to open fire on the two Jedi; causing master and apprentice to be separated from one another in order to dodge out of the way. They had found cover behind buildings at opposite ends of each other. It was clear that if either of them stepped out for the other they would be shot down. In response, Kanan gave Ezra a gesture that signal that they would have to split up from here. So, now they both ran in opposite direction in hope that they would meet up at the ship. Ezra felt like he was only traveling deeper without a route out. He stopped at a corner when noticing that a squad of stormtroopers was coming just behind it. His hands gripped his lightsaber in anticipation. He was hoping to avoid a fight, but if he had no choice than so be it. That is until someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Looking up, Ezra saw that it was the cloaked Anthro from before.

"You attract way too much attention to yourself 'Jabba'." the Anthro whispered dragging Ezra away from the approaching troopers.

He moved through the alleyway with haste. All the while, Ezra showed little to no resistance to this stranger pulling him along. No idea why, but it felt like he was in safe hands. This all lasted until they came to an empty storage building with its door left wide opened. The Anthro proceeded to shove the young Jedi inside before shutting the door behind him. He then scurried around each end of the building so to keep an ear out for any troopers.

"Okay backup," said Ezra who seemed to be out of whatever spell he was under, "What in Lothal is going on here? How were you able find me?"

"Is this how you respond to someone saving you?" the Anthro ran to the other end of the room to keep his ears out.

"Are you following me?"

"No." the Anthro moved to the other end, "We just seem to have a knack for running into each other."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?

"I bet there have been a lot of things you once didn't believe." he went over to the final end before addressing Ezra fully, "Bet when you were young you didn't believe you could move things with will alone, or be allowed to leave Lothal's atmosphere. Doubt you believed you would be in possession of a lightsaber." the Anthro finally pulled his hood back, "But I'm sure your mind is more opened to the possibilities."

Ezra took in the appearance of the Anthro that stood in front of him. He was able to identify this alien as a wolf based on facial and muzzle structure and size of his ears. His brown fur coated the upper half of his muzzle all the way to the top of his head leading down his back; while the fur on the bottom half of the muzzle leading down the front half of his body was that of a lighter color. However, the one thing that really caught the boy's attention was his eyes. Those amber eyes that laid a yellow sclera felt old, wise, and troubled. Added that with how he was speaking to Ezra as if he knew him was just curious.

"Who are you?"

Instead of answering, the canine came up with a different response, "Tell me, are you frightened?"

"No," Ezra answered with confidence.

"You should be." the Anthro replied, "I know who hunts you."

"Is that a threat." Ezra gripped the hilt of his lightsaber yet again.

"That depends."

The anthropomorphic canine reached in within the cloak with his left hand to pull out a concealed blaster. Now Ezra was on the defensive as he ignited his saber. He was ready to deflect whatever blast that was to be shot his way. But when this stranger took aim and fired, his weapon's sights were not set on the young Jedi. No, the bolt hit an unsuspecting stormtrooper a split second after he opened the door to the storage unit. Ezra was surprised by the turn of events that he had witnessed. He didn't even sense anyone approaching.

"Balto."

Ezra turned back to the Anthro when he spoke, "What?"

"You asked who I was," the Anthro spoke up, "My name's Balto." Balto moved over to the fallen trooper as to better assess the situation, "It won't be long before they began looking for him. We have to get going."

"You think I'm just going to go with you after just meeting you?" Ezra retorted, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I guess you can't," Balto answered as he approached the fifteen-year-old despite still having a lightsaber pointed at him, "I promise you though, by the spirits of all that has passed as my witness, I will get you out of this and back to your crew. If I don't then I give you full permission to strike me down with your lightsaber. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Ezra weighed his options. He could try to brave the neighborhood overran by imperials by himself, or go with this total stranger that he just met who could be setting a trap. Though there still was this lingering feeling that came off the Anthro. Thus, on further thoughts, there seems to be only one scenario that would be the most beneficial.

He powered down his lightsaber to give his answer, "Alright, I'll trust you."

Balto gave the boy a warm smile, "I promise you won't regret this."

Balto then led Ezra out of the building and fled back through the alley. Through him, the two were able to better avoid paths that contained any stormtroopers. When asked how he could do this, Balto claimed it was because of his great sense of smell. How their armor smelt almost like cheap plastic. The trek lasted for several minutes until they came to a dead end.

"I thought you said you were leading us out of here," Ezra said in frustration.

"This is just a little detour," Balto said calmly

"It'll be the last one you'll ever take," the two turned back to be faced with an Imperial officer by the name of Lieutenant Lyste. Behind him many stormtroopers stormed into the area, "I expected this planet to be infested with Loth-rats like that brat, but I'll admit I wasn't expecting to find any mongrel Anthros scurrying around here." Lieutenant Lyste casually insulted the two as the stormtroopers lined up behind him, "Our orders are to bring in the boy and other rebels back alive. However, we have no such orders for vermin, so you are all free to put down the mutt."

Once again Ezra made a move for his lightsaber, and once again he was stopped. This time by being put into a hold by the neck from the very person who had promised to get him out of this. Making things worse was that the canine then pressed his DL-18 blaster against the boy's head. A sense of regret came over Ezra now for following this guy. The only relief is that the stormtroopers seemed to be backing off slightly.

"Stand down, or you'll lose your prize," Balto said with a growl in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare," said Lieutenant Lyste.

"Wouldn't I?" Balto mockingly asked, "Like you said, I'm just a mongrel Anthro. Who's to say I wouldn't do something rash like this to save my own skin? Unless you're willing to tell your superiors why you allowed a 'mutt' to shoot down someone they told you to bring back alive."

The two groups stood there in silence through this standoff. Both waiting for the other to make the first mistake. Waiting for an opening. Ezra was frustrated throughout it all. Doing his best in attempting to break free from the individual who had threatened his life just a second ago, who's blaster was being pointed at his head.

"Jabba," Balto whispered into Ezra's ear. The boy stopped struggling to hear what he had to say, "The second I let go I'll need you to jump."

If it meant getting out of this mess Ezra was willing to comply, so when Balto loosened his grip he did just that. Balto caught the bottom of Ezra's foot before it could touch the ground and propelled the boy into the air. The momentum was enough to send Ezra over the roof of these small buildings in order to go beyond the wall that had once stopped them from proceeding onward. With the leverage gone, the stormtroopers had no reason to hesitate any longer thus began firing on the Anthro. Balto was too quick for them, however. Able to quickly run up the wall to grab onto its ledge to pull himself up and over it in an instance.

Balto landed on the other side with ease. He could hear the lieutenant barking orders for the troopers to go after him. It'll probably take a while for them to maneuver around the alley to get to him though. Might as well get moving before they do. That would be the plan if there wasn't a lightsaber being pointed at his face. Behind it was Ezra with a less than pleased expression on his face.

"Jabba?"

"Stay back!" Ezra thrust his saber in Balto's direction.

"Okay," Balto complied with his hands in the air, "I know things got a bit tense back there."

"You put a blaster against my head!" Ezra corrected.

"I know, I know," Balto said in a calm manner to help settle Ezra down, "But before you do something you'll regret, you should take a closer look at my blaster" Balto opened up his left hand, so for Ezra to better take it through the Force. On closer inspection he could see that the blaster was powered down, "I'm sorry I put you through that. It was a last minute ditch plan to get us out of there, but believe me when I say that I had no intention of shooting you. I promised that I would get you back to your crew, and I intend to keep it to the letter. That is if you're still willing to trust me."

Ezra thought it over, and in the end, came to the conclusion to give Balto one more chance. Signifying this by tossing him back his blaster. Ezra just hoped he was making the right decision. Balto gave the boy a smile as he moved to open a door that was behind Ezra. A door that led to another section of the alley.

"Take the route down there," Balto said pointing down the path to the left of them, "Take a right, the second left, and you'll be right out. There you'll find my speeder bike that you can take all the way to your ship."

"What about you?"

"Well, someone has to keep those Imperials busy," Balto replied as he powered up his blaster, "Might as well be me. You should get a move on Jabba before they get here."

Ezra stepped through the door to leave, but stopped shortly after, "There's something you should know. My real name is Ezra, Ezra Bridger."

"Ezra," Balto repeated before he pulled a thermal detonator from one of his pockets, "Run for your life!" Balto immediately shut the door between the two.

Ezra took the warning and ran like hell. Taking Balto's directions just as they were spoken. Stopping midway when an explosion was heard some ways back. It sounds like Balto had engaged the enemy. Though deep down he wanted to go back, he knew that he couldn't. He needed to regroup back at the Ghost as soon as possible. Besides, he had the nagging feeling that this Balto would be more than a match for a few stormtroopers. Following the direction once again, Ezra finally found his way out of that maze of buildings and, lo and behold, there was a speeder bike waiting for him like Balto said. Taking it allowed for Ezra to flee the town, and make his way back to the ship. It was only a few klicks out before he drove up to the Corellian freighter where everyone else had been waiting.

"Thank goodness," Kanan said in relief.

"For a second I thought we would have to fly back to town to get you," said Hera.

"Oh come on, have a little faith," said Ezra, "We've gotten out of worse scrapes than that."

"Doesn't mean we can't still worry." Hera replied, "So, where'd you get the bike?"

"You didn't steal it from a stormtrooper I hope." Kanan joined in, "It could have a tracking device."

"No, I had a friend there who was willing to help."

"I'm curious as to how the Empire knew we were there." Sabine chimed in, "They're usually not prepared for us."

"Obviously someone must've tipped them off." said Zeb, "We're wanted criminals, after all, wouldn't be too hard to believe that someone would sell us out."

"Either way, I'll feel safer once we're off this world," Hera said ushering everyone back inside the Ghost.

As such the crew entered the ship. Ezra though took the speeder and placed it in the cargo hold for safe keeping. Once he was in the cockpit, Hera prepped her ship for immediate takeoff. Exiting the planet's atmosphere, Ezra turned back to face the dwindling town he was just in. Hoping that the friend he made had survived the ordeal they had shared. The thought didn't leave him even as they jumped into hyperspace only to exit moments after to a planet, with its own spaceport, that they could land. There were a few reasons for their stop here before joining up with the fleet: so they could pick up some extra fuel, and to better throw off the Empire as to not lead them directly to the fleet's location. Most of the crew already left to explore the port, with Hera stayed to refuel the ship. Ezra however, was more content with staying onboard as well. Sitting on the boarding ramp as he was deep in thought of the day's events. Thoughts on the planet he called home that he left. Of all the people he had to leave behind. Thoughts of the stranger who stuck his neck out to save him.

"You alright?" Ezra was broken out of his thoughts as he was faced with Hera, "You haven't said a word since we left Lothal."

"Just thinking is all."

"About that friend who helped you out of Kothal?" Hera proceeded to sit next to the young Jedi, "Why don't you tell me more about him."

"Not much to tell," Ezra started off, "I just met him today, yet he was willing to risk his own life to save mine."

"Sounds like a real hero to me."

Before Ezra could continue though he felt something odd, something familiar, something within the crowd of this spaceport. Looking over the area, Ezra believed that he saw what it was that was setting off these vibes. For within the crowd there was only one individual who stood out the most to the boy. A hooded figure who stood at the far end of the port with his back to the ship. An individual that bore a tail. Ezra thought that couldn't be possible. This person could not be who he thought. Not all the way out here in such a short amount of time. Could it be…

"Hera start the ship!" Kanan was heard bellowing from the distance, "We have to leave now!"

Ezra was broken from his trance to see Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb running down the spaceport. Behind them were a legion of stormtroopers chasing while firing upon the fleeing rebels. Hera sprung into action to prep the Ghost for takeoff. Ezra stayed on the ramp using the blaster mode on his lightsaber to provide cover-fire for his remaining crew members. The crowd-filled port was dispersing in order to escape the chaos that was developing around them. Thankfully all that managed to do was clear out the area which made it easier for the three spectres to make it back. They ran up the ramp, only turning around to return fire on the stormtroopers. Said ramp began to close as the Ghost started to hover off the ground and move towards the sky.

However, before the door closed, Ezra took one last look at where that hooded figure was standing, and to his surprise, the figure was gone. Completely vanished from sight. With the doors closed, the Ghost soared through the air and out into space. Now cleared from any Imperials, Hera jumped the ship into hyperspace to an undisclosed location. With all said and done, everyone gathered in the cockpit to review what had transpired.

"What happened out there?" the female Twi'lek asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kanan spoke up, "We were just roaming through the market and out of nowhere those stormtroopers were all over us. They've never been able to peg us so fast like this."

"This isn't good Kanan," said Hera, "Either they're getting smarter, or someone is giving us away. Either way, it's probably best to not regroup with the rest of the fleet until we can better deal with these matters."

As the two of them continued their discussion, Ezra quietly left the cockpit to rest in the lounge area. He sat at the counter to contemplate what had just transpired. In particular what he felt while they were on the planet or, to be more accurate, who he felt on the planet. Questions filled his head as to how and what Balto was doing out there. How it was just too big of a coincidence that he showed up two places where the Ghost crew was experiencing heavy trooper interference.

" _Something has to be done about this._ "

After thinking about this, both Sabine and Zeb came walking into the lounge as well. Both of which were tired after spending the day chased off worlds by Stormtroopers twice in one day. Though they did stop when noticing Ezra in deep thought.

"Hey kid, what's eating you?" said Zeb.

"Wait, I know that look," Sabine chimed in when noticing Ezra sporting a sly grin, "You're planning something."

"You could say that," Ezra replied.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Ezra hopped out of his seat with newfound determination, "I was thinking about what Hera said about someone giving us away. I think I have an idea who it might be, and how to catch them."

"If it means getting back at those bucket-heads then I'm in." Zeb replied, "What you have in mind?"

From there, Ezra filled the two in on everything that had occurred from this day, and to discuss how they can alleviate the heat that was on them. Not long the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace to an inhabited planet that was low when it came to Imperial presence. Hera believes it was best to lie low there for the time being. Once landing did Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb prep-up for what they had planned. They were about to exit down the ramp to make way to a town that was a few klicks from their location.

"Where are you three going?"

The three rebels had stopped in their tracks from the voice of their leader, Kanan Jarrus. They had come to the conclusion to not include either him, Hera, or Chopper on their operation. Wishing to act on this independently for a few reasons: from Hera and Kanan thinking it would be too risky, just in case Ezra's hunch turned out to be false. It seemed to be the best move for them to take for right now.

"We were just gonna head into the town nearby." Ezra casually answered.

"With the Empire hot on our tails it's probably too risky to head into any populated areas," Kanan rebuttal in a manner which led to the three not including him, "We can't exacerbate the Ghost's fuel so quickly."

"Which is why we're going out to establish recon," Sabine was quick to answer back, "Just to be sure the Empire hasn't caught wind of our arrival."

Kanan pondered on this before answering with, "Alright, but get out of there at the first sign of trouble."

"Like we ever get into trouble." Zeb sarcastically stated.

The three rebels proceeded to the cargo hold in order to retrieve their speeder bikes before heading towards the town ahead. Kanan simply remained on the ramp and watched with his arms crossed as they sped away. He couldn't help shrug off a bad feeling about all of this.

"They'll be fine love," Hera interrupted his train of thought, "They've been through worse scrapes than this."

"I know but...something about all of this just seems off," Kanan let his concerns known, "Throughout the day I've been sensing something. A presence that I haven't felt in a long while."

"Well, whatever it is we'll handle it," Hera grabbed Kanan by the shoulder to usher him back inside, "I already have Chopper running a diagnostic of the Ghost. If there's a tracker onboard, we'll find it."

As the two went about their business, the three departing rebels continued to speed into town. Parking their bikes just outside its borders before heading in. Daylight was beginning to dwindle as they entered. A good thing to be sure. Meant that civilians would be heading in and out of their way if things got too hairy.

"So, now what?" Zeb asked, "How do you know this guy is even here?"

In response, Ezra closed his eyes and began to focus. Focus on the area around him with the Force until he felt something familiar, "He's here alright." he answered, "Remember, let me talk to him first. See if he has a good explanation for what's going on."

"I still think you're going a little easy on him," Sabine let her opinion be heard, "Showing up on the same three planets as us in a row is more than a coincidence."

"Just let me handle it," Ezra attempted to ease her paranoia, "If anything goes wrong then you two can jump in."

With that said, Sabine and Zeb dispersed to take the position of a shadow distance from Ezra. With a deep breath, the young Jedi continued to walk through the town; using the Force to better find his target. He didn't have to search for long. Just around one corner, he spotted him, Balto. When he did see him, the wolf's back was facing Ezra. He was still wearing that same cloak from earlier with the hood still over his head. He seemed to be looking for something just like Ezra. The boy approached the Anthro with caution.

"Hello Ezra," Balto said so casually as he turned and pulled down his hood. Ezra was shocked to see how his cover was blown so easily, "Good to see that you made it out of Lothal."

"Yeah, you too," Ezra said with a tone that failed to hide his suspicion, "Almost thought those troopers got ya."

"Well, it's amazing how one thermal detonator could make so much of a difference," Balto responded, "But that's not why you're here, isn't it?"

Ezra did his best to not show any surprise that Balto knew this. Trying his best to play it cool, "You don't seem the least bit surprised I'm here. Are you sure you're not following me?"

"Seems like we still have a knack for running into each other."

"Oh really?" Ezra was not buying this excuse again, "Weird how we seem to keep doing that, and on three different planets." Balto raised an eyebrow to that, "I know you were at the spaceport that I landed on after leaving Lothal."

Balto inhaled deeply before speaking, "You know, this is starting to sound more like an interrogation," he scratched the back of his head as he noted how Ezra was unfazed by this accusation, "Well, if that's the case then it would be better to ask your friend if she could join us before we continue?"

Balto pointed past Ezra, and to the boy's surprise when following the Anthro's finger it was directed at Sabine who was high up on the top of a building. Even though her helmet was on the shocked expression was still easy to read off as her body shot back. Looking back, Ezra now saw that Balto was giving the Mandalorian a small wave with the same hand that he used to point her out and with a smile on his face. Once done with that, Balto faced Ezra again and began approaching the boy.

"So tell me, Ezra," Balto said once he closed the distance and place his paw-like hand on the Jedi's shoulder, "What do you really want to know?"

 **End of Part 1**

 **A/N: Well this certainly took some time for me to write, and it's only just the first part too. Let's just say that most of the time was spent trying my damndest to represent the Star Wars Universe to the best of my abilities, and I hope that I've been making a good impression on that front. As for the multipart of this chapter: I was hoping to strive for an episodic feel to the story hence I'm kind of treating this in some way as a two-part season premiere. However, without the benefit of having both parts coming out at the same time. Speaking of which let's talk about that. As stated before this whole story is going to be in an episodic format. With the concept for every chapter, I have for this already planned out and written down from beginning to end. If you noticed the word 'season' used then you could make a very fair assumption of what will happen. That means that even when this particular fic ends doesn't mean it's the end of the story in general. However, that will probably be a long way from now, and I'll be dealing with that whenever we get there. In the meantime, I really hope that you enjoyed what I have so far, and can stick around, leave reviews, and so forth until the next chapter comes in.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Spectres of the Rebellion part 2

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Chapter ll: Spectres of the Rebellion**

 **Part 2: Thrill of the Hunt**

Balto's head was spinning as he regained consciousness. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them to get his bearings. He could feel that his body had been laid up against a wall. His wrists were bound together behind his back. His cloak was gone which left him with his worn and torn smuggler attire remaining. All in all, not the worst way Balto has ever woken from but still could have been better. Still found it hard to recollect what happened. Last thing he knew was that he was talking with Ezra before the rest being a blur. In fact, where was that boy anyway? He was right in front of Balto before everything went black.

"I can't believe you just jumped in like that!" Balto's ears picked up what sounded like the voice of a young man. Probably Ezra judging by the pitch.

"What?" said a female voice.

Once his vision cleared up, Balto saw that Ezra was speaking with two individuals. One being a male Lasat, and the other was a teenage girl in Mandalorian armor. Seemed they were buried in an argument.

"This is why I wanted to handle things differently." Ezra blatantly stated.

"Hey, we lost the element of surprise when he spotted me," The Mandalorian rebutted, "I thought he was going to grab you to use as leverage. You know like you said he did back on Lothal? You have no idea how tricky these bounty hunters can be."

That stirred up some memories within Balto. After pointing out that he knew where the Mandalorian was hiding, Balto placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder. That was when everything broke down. The Mandalorian, who Balto heard Ezra call Sabine, jumped into action seeing the Anthro as a threat. Firing off her duel blasters at Balto's feet to make him back off from Ezra before dropping down in between them. She continued firing off rounds at the Anthro who was attempting to close the gap between them. Sabine was stunned by the sheer speed that Balto possessed as he quickly closed the distance and swatted the blasters from her hands. Balto wanted to talk her down from this, but he couldn't get a word out with Sabine wishing to take him on in hand-to-hand combat. She was able to get a few shots to the Anthro's stomach and muzzle. She would have gotten more if Balto didn't block them and pushed her aside with ease.

"He only did that because he was trying to help me," Ezra's voice pulled Balto back to the present, "Besides look at him. He's dressed more like a two-bit smuggler than a bounty hunter."

"Yeah, well he sure doesn't fight like a smuggler." the Lasat chimed in. Balto noticed how he rubbed his nose with his right hand and carried Balto's cloak in the other.

Oh, that's right. After pushing Sabine aside, the Lasat jumped out from behind to tackle the wolfdog. Zeb, he was called if Balto recalled. Anyway, Zeb's sneak attack didn't go as planned. The second he was close enough, Balto back kicked him square in the face. After being knocked for a moment, Zeb pulled out his bo-rife in its electrostaff formation to charge him again. But Balto was prepared. For he not only dodged the assault but in one fell swoop pulled off his cloak and threw it over the charging Lasat. He used the edge of his cloak to direct the stunned Lasat back around him; letting go when he led the Zeb into a wall.

"Besides you're one to talk kid," Zeb said which yet again brought Balto back to the present, "You're the one who knocked him out!"

Now Balto remembered. After he threw Zeb into a wall, Sabine jumped back into the fight. Giving the Anthro a series of jabs which he managed to block. Zeb soon recovered and, after removing the cloak from over him, attempted to attack Balto again. After the wolfdog was pushed back from Sabine's constant onslaught, Zeb made a swing for Balto head. However, not only was Balto able to dodge the attack, but also quickly grab Zeb by the arm with lightning-fast reflexes and throw the Lasat over his shoulder. Sabine believed she had an open window to land a decisive kick to the Anthro's head, but he caught the boot before it made contact. Balto then proceeded to grab hold of Sabine by the ankle and threw her over to where Zeb laid. After he did this, Balto felt an electrical surge suddenly shoot through his body. Turning his head, he caught a quick glimpse of Ezra pointing the hilt of his lightsaber at him. He hadn't been prepared to be up against someone with a lightsaber-blaster hybrid before this point. It wasn't long before he keeled over and passed out. That was until he woke up to the argument that was going on right now.

"Hey, I panicked!" Ezra blurted out, "I had to do something before you three killed each other."

Balto let out a cough to garner their attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think there's been a huge misunderstanding that I would really like to clear up."

"It's not like you're in any position to say otherwise," said Sabine, "Start talking."

Balto readjusted himself so that he was at least sitting in a more comfortable position, "It's no secret who you three are. You're rebels. I also know that you've been having trouble with Imperials knowing your whereabouts as of late, and you assume I have something to do with it."

"Can't be a coincidence that you appeared on every planet we're on," Zeb interjected.

"Well, you're right to assume that."

"So you're admitting to helping those stormtroopers?" asked Sabine.

"I didn't say that," Balto was quick to retort, "On the contrary, I'm trying to help you with them." both Zeb and Sabine scoffed at that. They clearly weren't buying it, "If you don't believe me, you can just turn to Ezra," like that, all eyes were on Ezra. Who, up until this point, had remained silent, "If I wanted any of you, I could've just allowed Ezra to be captured by the stormtroopers who were chasing him through the market on Lothal, hand him over when he was trying to escape the alleys, or jump him when he was sitting on the ramp of your ship. But I didn't. That should at least tell you something."

"He does have a point," Ezra rushed to his defense, "I don't sense that he's lying."

"Don't be so daft, kid," Zeb replied, "For all you know, he put a tracker on you when you weren't paying attention."

"That way he could catch us when we're all together," Sabine concluded

"Believe me there's no tracker on Ezra," Balto assured them, "I can prove that I'm here to help you. Fulcrum sent me."

"Hate to break it to you, but the Empire knows about Fulcrum," Sabine retorted, "You're going to need to do better than that."

"Do they also know her real name is Ahsoka Tano?" Balto's words stunned them all, "The two of us go way back."

The three rebels were silent by this revelation. Everything that Balto was saying seemed to be on the up and up. Turning to each other, they had silently agreed that he was worth listening to. For now at least.

"If you're not after us then who is?" asked Sabine.

"You are being pursued by two bounty hunters," Balto said before taking a deep breath. This would take time to explain, "Hunted by a chalk-white woman that goes by Aurra Sing, and a Trandoshan named Bossk. The Empire hired them to better track you down. The second either one of them gets your location they will alert the troopers stationed on the planet of your location. They were promised a substantial bounty if they could get you captured alive. When your fleet was able to intercept their transmission, Ahsoka sent me to aid you."

"Why you of all people?" Sabine asked.

"She wanted someone who was better at tracking than those two put together."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Zeb chimed in.

"Well, I did get here before they did," Balto muttered to himself, "I'm still willing to help, and show you how they were able to track you if…" Balto lifted his bound hands as high as he could from behind his back, "…you're willing to get me out of these."

"Okay, that's not happening." Sabine was quick to deny his request.

"I don't know," Zeb replied while stroking his beard, "I've dealt with Trandoshans before. Nasty creatures they are. Might could use the help."

Sabine was surprised by this, to say the least, "You can't be serious! We still know nothing about him."

"Well, he's been raising some good points right now."

"Or he's trying to lure us into a false sense of security!"

While Zeb and Sabine were beside themselves on this one. Not knowing if they could trust this Anthro right out the gate. Ezra though could sense nothing but sincerity coming off of him. Sure he was still new to using the Force, but Kanan had said to trust in it. Right now the Force was telling him to believe in Balto.

"You know you're more paranoid than usual right now!" Zeb shouted in frustration.

"I'm just trying to make sure we don't have another Governor Trayvis on our hands!" Sabine retorted.

Both, however, ceased their fighting when the activation of a lightsaber could be heard. They could see that Ezra was already by Balto's side using the saber to cut is bonds. The young boy proceeded to help the Anthro off of the ground as Balto massaged his aching wrist. He had shown his gratitude by giving Ezra a small bow of respect. But Ezra could tell that his friends were less than thrilled by this decision.

"Listen I know you both are probably going to disagree with this, but remember this is my operation." Ezra said with a new-found sense of authority that quite frankly put both Zeb and Sabine in awe, "Right now I'm saying we should put some faith in him. He hasn't been stirring us wrong so far."

Sabine had to take a heavy sigh before she answered with, "Alright fine. It's your call kid."

Though his wrists were still sore, Balto was willing to approach and greet the two other rebels, "Since we'll be working together it would be best for us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Balto." he offered out his hand for the two to shake.

"Name's Sabine," she said withholding her hand from meeting the Anthro's. Though Balto could sense a deeper meaning behind it. Right now though was not the best time to look into it

"I'm Zeb." the Lasat greeted having no problems with taking Balto's paw-like hand into his own. If anything, he was relieved to have someone who was closer to his own height.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get back to the problem at hand," Sabine said bluntly.

"Yeah," Zeb agreed while still holding onto Balto's hand, "You can start by explaining how those bounty hunters keep finding us."

Balto gave the Lasat a light smirk, "If you say so."

Without warning, Balto tightened his grip on Zeb's hand and pulled the Lasat into a headlock. The three rebels were understandably surprised by this turn of events. From Zeb struggling from Balto's hold to Sabine drawing her pistols at the wolfdog. Ezra just couldn't help but facepalm at the what was transpiring in front of him. How is it that he couldn't go five minutes with these three almost on the brink of killing each other?

"Hold up!" Balto was quick to say as he raised his left hand up to Sabine to halt her action while keeping Zeb in a hold with the other arm, "This will only take a second."

The Anthro then took his free hand and proceeded to shove it down the back of the Losat's armor. Zeb did his best to struggle out of this; not appreciating the violation of his personal space. Little did he know this was only dragging things out much longer then they needed to be. It wasn't long before the sound of ripped fur was heard followed by the pain-filled shrieks of a full grown Lasat. He was let out the hold now that the canine had what he was looking for.

"This is how they've been tracking you," Balto showed them a small circular device that had a patch of Zeb's fur attached to it, "They were able to plant it on you all the way back on Lothal."

Such a statement caused both of Zeb's crewmembers to give him stern looks, "What?"

"You didn't know that was on you this entire time!?" Sabine shouted with Zeb scratching the back of his head nervously.

"This is why you should wash more often," Ezra said jokingly.

"We were busy at the time!" Zeb retorted, "Besides I don't even remember anyone getting a chance to plant anything on me."

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked sternly, "You didn't run into anyone while we were on Lothal?"

"Yes-wait…no," Zeb confessed, "I did run into someone before I rendezvous with you guys. Some woman, couldn't make out her face because it was hidden behind a hood, bumped into me. She said she hoped I was okay before patting me on the back and left."

"You didn't at all think that was peculiar after we were being chased by stormtroopers?"

"I was more concerned with dodging blaster fire to think about it."

"You know we're never going to let you live this down," Ezra said with a smile.

Zeb just growled in annoyance before turning to the one who humiliated him, "So If we're all done having fun at my expense, what do we do now Mr. Expert Tracker?"

"Shouldn't we just destroy it?" Ezra chimed in.

"Sure, but it won't do you much good," Balto answered, "They probably tracked you here the second you left hyperspace. I was just lucky to get to this planet before they could. Even if you do leave, that won't stop them from hunting you down. It will only be a matter of time before your luck runs out, and those two are right on top of you. What I have planned is that we face them head-on. Send a message to those bounty hunters to reconsider their contract to come after you."

"You sound so sure about this plan," said Ezra.

"Oh don't get me wrong it won't be easy," Balto clarified to the boy, "But I've heard enough to know that you three are more than up for the task. Besides, there's one thing those two didn't take into account."

"And that is?" asked Sabine.

"Me."

"Well if you're so sure of yourself then why haven't you caught them yet?" Zeb called him out.

"I'll admit, they've been able to elude me," Balto said as he flipped the small tracking device off his fingers, "But the way I see it is that we now have the advantage here. Not only do you now know who's after you, but you learned of it before they got here."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if they were here, we would be swarmed with stormtroopers by now."

"Okay enough you two hairballs," said Sabine, "So, we don't destroy it. Guess that means you want us to use it."

"Exactly!" Balto confirmed the Mandalorian's assumption, "Aurra has a number of cybernetic implants. One of which is a built-in comlink in her head that she's using to track down this device. She's also a skilled sniper aided by a biocomputer which helps with her reaction time, so we'll need to stage this ambush somewhere with limited vantage points to flush her out. I can trust that you and Ezra can deal with her."

"And the Trandoshan?"

"Bossk may be a good marksman, but he takes much more pleasure in engaging in physical combat," Balto said before patting Zeb on the shoulder, "I'm sure the two of us could handle him. Probably for the best since Aurra brought him to go track Zeb's scent."

"Is that a jab at the way I smell?" Zeb asked as he waited in baited breath for Balto's response.

"No offense, but you weren't exactly standing downwind when you tried to jump me." such a response elicit a growl from Zeb and a chuckle from Ezra.

Almost an hour had passed since their discussion, and now a small wave of seven stormtroopers was roaming through the streets of the small town. They weren't alone though. Among them was a Trandoshan bounty hunter branding a Relby-V10 mortar gun lead the charge. Bossk was tired that these rebels that he along with his compatriot were hired to catch were continually slipping through Imperial hands. It was time to let a professional to bring them in. Least then he could hope to get paid for his work. Just in time too. He only caught the scent of the Lasat nearby. He signaled for the troopers to fall in on his position as he closed in on the smell. Bossk followed it to a small remote building across the main street of a now barren marketplace. A small brick shed of a sort that was boxed in between two establishments and sitting against the wall of another. No windows were visible on its walls, and with a narrow archway that was the only way in and out.

Bossk looked up behind him to see Aurra Sing positioning herself in the rooftops. Trying to get the right angle to aim her Czerka Adventurer slugthrower rifle through the narrow passage and at the door of the storage unit. Seeing this along with her comlink extended from out of her head helped confirm Bossk's suspicions. The rebels have trapped themselves in a tightly confined area just asking to be gunned down. Why these stormtroopers had such a hard time catching them, he'd never know. Perhaps the Imperial Academy is not as cracked up as the propaganda posters have people to believe. Either way, he was just ready to get this over with and get paid already. Bossk alerted the troopers to rebel's location so to finally end this.

Three of the stormtroopers pushed forward on the small structure in preparation to breach it. With the door sliding open, the troopers rushed in expecting to discharge their weapons on the defiant rebels, but to their confusion the building was empty. A quick look around, one of them noticed the tracking device laying on the ground. Said trooper picked the device up to see that it is covered in purplish fur. Only then did any of them noticed several beeping sounds echoing throughout the room suddenly growing more rapid and their rhythm. Before they could even escape, it was too late. The whole interior now engulfed in an explosion.

Outside, Bossk and the remaining troopers ducked behind cover from the force of the explosion. A sense of shock overtook the Trandoshan as smoke billowed out the of the building. Those rebels had pulled a fast one on them. Aurra was scoping the area around the troopers and Bossk to see if there was a sneak attack on the way for them. Little did she know that she should've kept her guard up around herself, for out of nowhere she was kicked off the rooftop by Sabine. Landing in the alleyway with a hard thud.

"Aurra's down." she communicated through her helmet, "Zeb, Balto you two are up."

On her mark, Balto leaned out of the corner of another building across from the where the explosion had taken place and chucked a smoke grenade at the unsuspecting troopers and Trandoshan. As the smoke enveloped the area, Zeb sprang from behind an empty stall to attack. He was able to knock out two via smashing their helmets together. The remaining two troopers did their best to maneuver through the smoke ridden area before one of them was pulled deeper into the shroud by an unseen force. Before the last of them could react, Balto quickly caught him in a sleeper hold. Slowly the canine directed the stormtrooper to the ground and was let go when he finally lost consciousness. As the smoke cleared, only Bossk remained with the now exposed rebels. The fierce bounty hunter hissed in frustration as he took aim at the duo.

Back with Sabine, she jumped down from the building to face Aurra. The chalk skinned woman was quick to pick herself up despite such an awful fall. The pair pulled out their duel-wielded blaster pistols and began firing on each other. What Sabine didn't know was that Aurra's DX-13 pistols featured two individual triggers; the second of these allowed her weapons to go into a rapid fire. Sabine though was fast enough to jump out of the way and into cover behind a metal crate. She did her best to shoot from behind it, but Sing was not letting up on the assault.

That was, however, until a stun bolt from behind shot right past Aurra's head. She was quick to dodge two more round to face whoever had now been shooting at her. She had now trained her blasters on Ezra; she fired fiercely at the young Jedi. Ezra had activated his lightsaber to deflect Aurra's attacks. One such blast was deflected right back at the blaster in her left hand causing it to knock out from her grip. Sabine saw this as an opportunity to open fire again, but Aurra's augmented reflexes were significant enough to shoot Sabine before the teen could follow through. The blast hit her helmet which knocked the Mandalorian out on the ground. Ezra rushed to aid his friend but stopped when Aurra pulled out an electrostaff to hit the young Jedi back.

"Guys!" Ezra spoke into his wrist communicator while also defending against chalked woman's strikes, "Sabine is down!" Ezra had a hard time speaking what with being assaulted by the bounty hunter.

His struggles could be heard through the coms. Even with being blasted at by Bossk, Balto felt an overwhelming amount of concern for the young Jedi. However, the ferocity of Bossk had to be dealt with first, for he stood in the path needed to reach Ezra and Sabine. The Trandoshan took aim at the Anthro once again only to have his gunshot out his clawed hands. Balto saw that it was Zeb who took the aforementioned shot.

"You go help them!" Zeb demanded with a toothy scowl towards the Bossk, "I'll handle that bounty hunting sleemo."

"You sure about this?"

"Oh I'm sure," Zeb said with a gleam in his eyes as he changed his bo-rifle to its staff mode, "Heard a lot about this Bossk guy. Know he has some Lasat blood on his claws. Wouldn't mind making him pay for every one of them."

Balto nodded in agreement as he bolted to aid Ezra. Bossk grabbed hold of his blaster and prepared to take aim at the fleeing canine. That was until he was stopped by a charging Zeb. Bossk acted fast to block off the Losat's attacks by offering his own rifle as a shield. The two's weapons soon clashed in an intense struggle.

"Lasat," Bossk hissed, "If it weren't in my contract to bring you in alive, I would enjoy mounting your pelt on the wall of my ship."

"I like to see you try."

Back in the alley, Ezra still did his best to fend off Aurra. Wasn't easy with her augmented reflexes and agility allowed her to send quick strikes to Ezra's saber. Her constant jumping off the walls to get an aerial advantage did little for Ezra to go on the offensive. The best he could do for the time being would be to block and wait for an opening. Such opening never came when Aurra kicked him against a wall. His concentration broken for only a moment was enough to have his lightsaber swatted from his hand. The abnormally tall woman followed up by shocking the young Jedi until he was too weak to stand.

"You know, we were supposed to bring you all back alive," Aurra told the now barely conscious Padawan, "But in such a huge skirmish there are bound to be casualties." she then drew her remaining pistol and aimed it at Ezra's head, "No offense, but I really can't stand Padawans. Besides they'll still pay us handsomely for your master."

Ezra saw her grip tighten around one of the duel triggers the blaster. His eyes closed in preparation for the shot to come. Why oh why did he think it was a good idea to not bring Kanan along on this. Ezra would've felt more comfortable knowing that he was here to have his back. The bolt was heard being fired with Ezra sure that was the end of it, but opening his eyes, he saw that the blast missed him by several inches. Instead of hitting the wall behind him.

Aurra was also surprised to see that she missed her target at point blank. After a quick inspection of her blaster, she took aim once again. This time though, before she had time to fire, the blaster flew out her hand and into the alley. From out of the shadows, Balto emerged with the blaster in hand. Ezra, to say the least, was awestruck by what he had just witnessed.

"You?" Auras sneered at the mere sight of this wolfdog, "I was led to believe there would only be two Jedi on this bounty."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you made mistakes with your career choices," Balto said while tossing Aurra's blaster aside, "Thought you would know better than to go after Jedi again. What with what happens every time you move against us."

"What can I say?" Aurra twirled her electrostaff with a sadistic glee, "The offer was too good to pass up, and I'm sure I will be paid extra for bringing you to the Empire."

Ezra was a gasp by what he was hearing. All this time he had felt there was some sort of connection between him and this Balto; couldn't quite figure it out until now. That and multitude of thing about the Anthro that were in question were starting to make sense. Like a puzzle, everything had been pieced together to form a bigger picture.

Balto's a Jedi.

A fact made evident when the canine opened up the left side of his jacket, and in its inner pocket Balto pulled out a lightsaber hilt. Very different from what Ezra was used to seeing. The base of the hilt was not made from any metallic materials, but of wood. The wood of a Brylark tree said to be as strong as metal, a fine wood for constructing a lightsaber. Along the wooden surface were carvings of some sort, Ezra couldn't quite make them out. The wood's reach stopped just short of the emitter which, unlike his master's saber, was fully exposed. The pommel was a short cone-shape, but what drew attention were two black feathers tied to it by a leather strap. With a flick of the thumb, Balto activated the saber, who's blade now hummed a greenish glow.

"Well, come on then," Balto taunted the bounty hunter by gesturing to her with a flick of his wrist, "Neither of us are getting any younger here."

Aurra was all too eager to oblige; jumping to strike down this extra Jedi. Balto was quick to block the staff from making contact with his head. After being pushed back, the chalk-skinned bounty hunter made a valiant effort to strike him down, but Balto's lightning fast reflexes blocked them all with ease. As the battle between the two raged on, Ezra made a run to check up on Sabine. When he reached her side, Ezra thanked the Force that Mandalorians had some thick armor, or else Aurra's shot would've taken her head off. Pulling said helmet from her head just as when Sabine came back into consciousness with a groan.

"Hey Ezra," she said still groggy from experience, "Did we win?"

"Not yet," he said while lifting her up.

"Then you should worry about Aurra more than me." Sabine was soon lifted up to lean over Ezra's shoulder.

"Don't worry," looking over, Ezra saw how Balto was doing against the bounty hunter. Currently, Aurra attempted to strike Balto's left side, but the Anthro caught the staff with his off-hand and pulled her past him with ease, "I think Balto's got this."

Aurra recovered from being tossed aside to charge at Balto again. Before she could take her first step, Balto Force pushed her enough for her to tumble out of the alley. She was furious right now. This was supposed to be a simple job; find and turn in some rebels. Should've been some easy credit. However, this Jedi had to appear and be all self-righteous and get in the way of her job. She thought, why couldn't he disappear or die with all the rest of them? Aurra hoped that she could make the latter a reality as Balto walked out of the alley to face her again.

Jumping back into action, the two's weapons clashed again. It had now become a test of strength with them both trying to push back against each other. Aurra's furry was so high that she almost didn't notice an opening right in front of her; a wicked grin grew as she did see it. One that she capitalized on as she amplified her electrostaff to admit a blinding light. With Balto's vision temporarily impaired, Sing took this advantage to knock the lightsaber from his hand.

With victory seamlessly in sight, Aurra thrust her staff to send this Jedi to unconsciousness. Balto was, however, able to catch the staff inches from his chest with such blinding speed to give Aurra pause. She tried to push the staff against his chest, but Balto would not budge. Now a quick reminder that Balto is around the same height as Zeb; such as that has to do with having longer legs. What this means having a good reach when kicking as Balto demonstrated with one of Sing's shins. Now that she was off balance, Balto took the staff from her grasp and proceeded to press one end to the still exposed antenna on Aurra's head. Sending surges of shock waves through her skull until she finally collapsed. With the threat taken care of, Balto reached out with his right hand which his lightsaber flew into. He used it to cut the staff in half before addressing the barely conscious bounty hunter before him.

"Let this be a lesson for you Sing," Balto pointed his saber at her face, "Next time someone asks you to hunt Jedi, no matter how much they're offering, just say no."

Aurra's head just fell to the ground with a groan. Balto deactivated his lightsaber before hiding it back inside his jacket. Uncertain he was if bounty hunter would heed his warning.

"Room for one more?" Balto turned to see Zeb coming over with an unconscious Bossk on his shoulder, "Think this will help them get the message straight." he then threw the Trandoshan right on top of Aurra; knocking the wind out her before falling unconscious herself.

"Knew you could handle him, Zeb," Balto said which elicited an all too full of it smirk from the Lasat.

It wasn't long before Ezra emerged from the alley with Sabine in tow. Seeing their comrades in such distress, the two aliens went over to check up on them. Balto even held his hand in offering to aid Sabine, but results were not what he was expecting.

"I'm fine." she picked herself up completely ignoring the hand being offered to her.

It was disconcerting, to say the least, Balto thought. However, such talks were hardly the time or the place, for the four unconscious stormtroopers were beginning to awake. Most of them were ready for another fight on their hands, but Balto stopped them. He urged that they should hide as he took care of this. Seeing that none of these troopers have seen his face, there was a chance this new plan would work as they stirred from their slumber.

"Are you all okay?"

"What happened?" one trooper said as the rest still struggle to get back on their feet.

Once he was sure they were all conscious, Balto swiped his paw-like hand in front of their face before he said, "The rebels were never here."

Like under a trance, the head trooper repeated, "The rebels were never here." The other tree troopers were unfazed by this as if also under the same trance.

"You were all betrayed."

"We were betrayed."

"The bounty hunters were setting you up. You should arrest them."

"We should arrest them."

"You'll all forget I was here," Balto concluded his mind trick before walking past the trooper.

Once he was out of sight, the stormtroopers snapped back into reality. Now, they were under the full belief that the bounty hunter the Empire had hired were working against them. They marched forward to apprehend them; not even questioning why the two laid unconscious at their feet. Balto just slipped out of the streets utterly unnoticed by the Imperials. Through the darkness of the alley, he was quick to regroup with the Ghost crew who were awestruck by what had transpired.

"You're a Jedi." Ezra finally found his voice, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Think of it as a bit of a test," Balto explained to the Padawan, "I was hoping you would be able to sense it sooner or later."

"Could've saved us a lot of headaches if you disclosed that sooner." Sabine chimed in.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to see the faces you guys made just now."

"Wait that's how you've been able to follow us," Zeb hypothesized, "You were sensing us through the Force."

"Oh no, that would have taken too long," Balto was quick to correct him, "So, I put a tracker on the bike I gave Ezra." the three of them were stunned by this confession with Ezra receiving dirty looks from his two friends. From Sabine out of disappointment, and Zeb for how the boy mocked him earlier for making the same mistake, "Hey don't know if this is a bit much, but I landed my ship in some rough terrain several klicks from here. Wouldn't mind giving me a lift?"

* * *

Back on the Ghost, Kanan was spending his time meditating or trying at the very least. Truth is, is that he was worried: worried for Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb for leaving earlier. It had been hours since then, and there had still been no word from them. Plus, with them all getting ambushed by stormtroopers throughout the day did little to calm him down. Thus when the ship's ramp was heard coming down, Kanan was quick to exit his quarters to check and see if they had returned. To his relief, both Sabine and Zeb were already in the lounge area trying to relax from what seemed to be an exhausting day. Nevertheless, Kanan was relieved to see his crew members intact; he wished to let them know this.

"WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN!" it didn't go as planned, "How long does it take to scout out a small town?"

The two were naturally hesitant to dare further angering their superior.

"We sort of gotten sidetracked for a bit." Sabine managed to answer.

"But," Zeb was quick to chime in, "We're pretty sure we've settled our problem with the Empire."

Kanan sighed in frustration as he rubbed his forehead. He'd like to know the detail of these events, but noticed that person was missing, "Where's Ezra?"

"Chatting it up with that friend he made on Lothal," Sabine said with a not too pleased tone in her voice.

Kanan's confusion to this was sated when Ezra was heard climbing up the ladder to the bridge while still in conversation, "…so I was wondering if you could help me with a few things I'm kind of struggling with…oh hey Kanan." Ezra stopped his conversation when seeing his master at the other end of the hall. Blocking off the entrance to the lounge with his arms crossed and a stern look in his eyes, "Okay I know I may have bent the truth with what we were doing, but you won't believe what we found. You know that guy I told you who helped me on Lothal? Well, it turns out he's a…"

"Balto?!"

Kanan couldn't help but interrupt Ezra's story; especially when he saw who had followed his apprentice up the ladder. Ezra though was utterly confused as the anthropomorphic canine soon joined his side. Did these two know each other?

"Hey Kanan, it's been awhile."

The confusion didn't stop there, however. Not when Hera came around the corner that leads to one of the airlocks with Chopper in tow, "Kanan, Chopper and I think there's tracker a located somewhere in the cargo…hold…" she stopped when seeing a practically petrified expression on the Jedi's face. Following his gaze, she now understood why "Balto!"

Unlike Kanan, who just stood in place, Hera was quick to assault the Anthro with a huge welcoming hug, and Balto was more than willing to return it. Ezra was beyond lost at this point, and looking across the hall he found he wasn't the only one. Both Sabine and Zeb came peering through the room to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw their captain hugging who they believed to be a total stranger up until this night. They turned to Ezra for answers, but alas he had none.

"It's good to see you again too, Hera," Balto said cheerfully before he broke the hug when a certain astromech was tapping at his leg while making a series of beeps to him, "Yes, and you too Chopper." Balto got on one knee to better pat the top of the little droid, "You haven't been causing any trouble since I left have you?" Chopper once again responded in binary. It was clear that Balto could understand him after he gave a snicker.

"What did he say?" Zeb asked.

"He said no."

Zeb then could be heard muttering, "Lying little scrap pile."

"Okay, wait one minute!" Sabine said before pointing between Balto, Kanan, and Hera, "You all know each other?"

"Know him?" Hera's statement baffled Sabine quite a bit, "Before you and Zeb showed up, Balto used to be a part of this crew. Didn't he tell you that?"

"He neglected to mention it among other things." Sabine muttering in suspicion as she sauntered off back in the lounge.

"Well, whatever the case," Kanan stepped forward to take Balto's hand for a shake, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Balto gave Kanan's hand a firm shake, "By the way what have you've been teaching Ezra? I have been with him for practically half the day, and not once could he tell I was a Jedi."

"And here we go." Kanan said with a heavy sigh, "Not one minute back and already you're questioning my training."

"Someone has to."

"I like happy reunions as much as the next guy," Zeb stepped in, "But we promised to give Balto a lift to his ship after helping us with those bounty hunters."

"Bounty hunters?" Hera asked with a whisper. Ezra just gave her a look that says he'd explain later, "Guess this means you'll be leaving already."

"Actually I have a message from Ahsoka," Balto said as he reached into his pocket to reveal a holo-recorder.

The wolfdog activated the recorder which displayed the adult Togruta, "Greetings Ghost, if you're listening to this then you've met up with Balto. You may be wondering why I sent him to aid you this matter. Given the Empire's increase in trying to snuff out our activities, the road ahead is beginning to be more treacherous. Given your past history, I believed that your joint union will aid in your future endeavors. Until we meet again, let the Force be with you."

With those final word spoken Ahsoka's image blinked out. With that, the entire corridor was left in silence leaving each of the crew there with their own thoughts on the news. Ezra and Hera glad about what they heard, and Kanan and Zeb utterly confused. However, there was no denying what this meant.

"That's right, I'm staying."

 **End of Chapter ll**

 **A/N: Now the journey is ready to begin for these groups. There is a lot of things will arise from Balto joining up with the Ghost Crew. Instead, it's demons from the past to all new threats yet to come. With friends both old and new needed to go in. How will they all fair? Only time will tell. Till next time.**


	4. What Lies Beneath

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Chapter lll: What Lies Beneath**

Balto's stay on the Ghost seemed permanent, and only one onboard the vessel was not happy about this. The second she heard the news, Sabine found herself unpleased with the whole idea. The feeling never left her all the way to the morning when the Ghost was ready to take off. They were flying over to regain Balto's ship as promised, who had landed it in between a series of boulders to keep it hidden. Only when they landed and exit the Ghost did anyone get a good look at it.

"What a piece of junk." Ezra thought out loud.

"I can't believe you've kept that old thing all these years," Kanan said in agreement with his apprentice.

"She may be old, but she's both fast and reliable," Balto made way to his ship, "This old bird has gotten me out of plenty of scrapes all the way back during the Clone Wars."

Unlike her fellow crew, or her feeling towards their newest member, Sabine thought the ship was beautiful. She had seen old holo-images of Jedi Starfighters in her youth. It was rare to lay eyes on one nowadays, but what sat in front of them was even rarer than that. This was a Jedi Scout Fighter.

Very different from the standard Starfighter model. For starters: the ship was slightly bigger than that of the Jedi Starfighter; if anything it was more around the same size of an ARC-170 if she were to guess. More similar to the ARC was that the cockpit was in a more cylinder shape with what appeared to be thrusters on the front; not like the egg-shaped dome on the Starfighter. However, the extra size of the cockpit would be needed to accommodate the rear gunner to take control of the rear turret. The larger size was made up of modified twin engines that were spaced out in a similar width to the Phantom. On the end of each engine were two sets of short foldable wings parallel from top to bottom that was now folded inward along the engines. So far the only similarity it had to its Starfighter counterpart was the set of main wings that looked like that of insect mandibles. Both of which lined up and around the cockpit perfectly parallel with each other. Along the inside of the end of these mandibles like wings were a pair of laser cannons. On closer inspection, Sabine would notice another pair of laser cannons lying in between the wings and the cockpit; giving the ship double the firepower. Another keynote of were the words painted on both wings in red, it spelled the name Balto had given the ship, they both spelled out _Kodiak_.

As far as Sabine was concerned this thing was a work of art. An almost neatly preserved relic. It was a shame that only so few of these were ever produced during the time of the Clone Wars for test purposes only. However, before they could ever go into mass production the war was over, and with the Empire purging the Jedi had no use for these ships. What a waste too. Sabine had read once that these ships had all sorts of bells and whistles to them; which Balto demonstrated when the area in between the twin-engine opened up to reveal a storage compartment to put the speeder bike he loaned Ezra into.

But the time marveling the ship had to end eventually, however. Once the arrangements have been made, both the Ghost and Kodiak launch and took flight off world. Shortly after the Kodiak was dock underneath the Ghost via the forward cargo bay. From there on the day was focused around the Ghost newest occupant, Balto.

Everywhere she went, Sabine couldn't escape this Anthro in one way or another. Rather it was with Zeb, who wished to put his strength to the test against another animal-like alien. There was Ezra, who was all too eager at the possibility to learn from another Jedi. Kanan, well, the two were constantly seen in the lounge chatting it up. They were like two old war buddies passing stories back off of each other about the days of Galactic Republic. All the while Balto questioned if Kanan was really keeping up with any form of training much to the less experience Jedi's annoyance. Must be a running in-joke between the two. Even Chopper, Chopper of all people was hanging around him while he made adjustments to his ship.

Sabine simply didn't see what all the fuss was about. So, he's a Jedi. It's not like they haven't had their fair share of them with Kanan and Ezra. She'd at least hope that maybe this hype around the Anthro would die down the next day. After sleeping off the previous one, the young Mandalorian wished to meet up with Hera on the bridge. It's been a daily ritual for them to hang out before the boys woke up. However, when she reached the door, Sabine could hear that the Twi'lek captain was already in conversation with someone else.

"You know I can't tell you just how great it is to have you back."

"Trust me it's good to be back," no mistaking it. That was Balto's voice, "Didn't know how much I'd miss this old rust bucket."

"You're one to talk with what you have us dragging under my ship," the two shared a laugh together, "So, how long have you been flying solo?"

"Well," Balto went through a quick mental count before giving his answer, "Not long after I left, so around four years."

"And what about Jenna?" Hera asked enthusiastically, "How is she doing?"

"She's doing good."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Home, I think." there was hesitation in Balto's voice.

Hera raised an eyebrow to that, "You think, or you know?"

Balto was hesitant to answer that, "I'm pretty sure she's still on Animaria."

This was not sounding promising to Hera, "Balto when was the last time you spoke to her."

A look of shame came over Balto's face as he said, "Shortly after leaving the Ghost."

"So, four years!" Hera was shocked especially when Balto gave a confirming nod, "Are you insane?"

"You don't understand Hera," Balto protested, "I can't go back to her. Not now. Not until I finish what I started."

"Balto you've been searching for twelve years now," Hera said with concern present in her voice, "I know what this means to you, but look at what you're doing to yourself! You're putting your marriage on the line. Did you even find anything in that time?" Balto shook his head, "I know this won't sound good coming from me, but maybe it's about time to cut your losses…"

"This is _**not**_ something I can afford to lose!" so offended Balto was that he slammed the arm of the co-pilot chair in anger. Sabine was prepared to barge in defense of one of her closest friends. Luckily it didn't have to come to that, for Balto fell back in his seat clearly ashamed by his action, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Hera was shocked by his sudden outburst, but not as much as Balto was for himself. It was clear the Jedi was beating himself up over this. But she knew him. He would never do anything to harm her. She showed comfort by placing her hand on his own.

"Balto you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Balto placed one hand over his face to rub his eyes before making what sounded like a mix between a sigh and whimper, "I'm just so tired Hera. I've searched throughout so many systems, and yet I haven't gotten a lick of a hint. I haven't even had one decent sleep ever since that day. I know it's hard to understand, but I can't go back. I can't face Jenna empty-handed."

Hera let out a heavy sigh, "I may not agree with this, but I'm not going to force you to talk to her." Balto was relieved to hear that, "Though I will pester you every chance I get."

This elicit laughter from the Anthro canine, "Thank's Hera." Balto lifts himself from the chair, "I'm going to get something to help wake me up some more. Probably wake Kanan up early to see just how exactly he's training Ezra. You want anything?"

Hera just shook her head, and then Balto was off. She remained alone for only a few seconds before the doors opened again; only this time it was Sabine who had entered the bridge. The young Mandalorian had hidden when she heard the Anthro about to exit; didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Once the coast was clear, she went back to meet up with Hera. She just sat down next to her Twi'lek friend pretending that she was none the wiser of what took place.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on others conversation?"

Like that she was busted, "How did you know?"

"For starters, you just told me," Hera said with a clever grin, "Also you're never usually late for our little get-togethers." as Hera explained this she couldn't help but notice how Sabine was avoiding eye contact, "You could've joined us. I'm sure Balto wouldn't have minded the extra company." Sabine let out a groan when that name was uttered, "Okay, so I'm assuming this has something to do with him."

"Why didn't you tell us there used to be another Jedi a part of this crew?"

"It wasn't that important at the time," Hera explained to the young Mandalorian, "He left way before either you or Zeb came onboard. Also with how hectic our lives have become recently, it just never came up in conversations." she looked over to see if Sabine was satisfied with that answer. She was not, "You're suspicious of him, aren't you?"

"Someone has to," Sabine said in a low tone, "He's been here for a day, and already everyone is treating him like the greatest thing to happen on this ship since space waffles. I seem to remember a similar situation when it came to a certain governor."

"Balto is not Governor Trayvis," Hera assured her, "There's nothing remotely suspicious about him."

"Then what happened twelve years ago?"

Hera was taken back but surmised that Sabine must have heard it as she was eavesdropping, "It's not a story for me to tell. If you really want to know then there's only one person on the ship to go to." Sabine was silent as she slouches back in her chair, "I know you have trust issues, but trust me on this. Balto's not a bad person, he's just had bad things happen to him. Get some time to get to know him and you'll see."

Sure Sabine heard what Hera had to say, but her mind was elsewhere. Something happened to Balto twelve years ago. Something that only Hera and probably Kanan were in the loop about. Whatever it was, she was going to find out. She thought if this Anthro was willing to risk the sanctity of marriage then what else would he risk for this? Maybe even give up the crew if need be, and Sabine wasn't going to have it.

Not long after meeting with Hera, the whole ship was awake. A majority of which were in the lounge where Ezra was going through Jedi training. Apparently, Balto followed through with that whole pestering Kanan because he looked really drowsy and cranky, much to Balto's amusement. Sabine though just stood against the doorway watching the canine intently. Not much was to note; other than Balto getting on Kanan's last nerves with his constant correcting of whatever the younger Jedi was teaching. Luckily for the former apprentice, Hera came barreling into the area.

"Balto you have a message from Takodana," the green Twi'lek said interrupting the training session that was going on, "It's Maz, she said it's urgent. Just for your ears only."

Just like that, Balto scurried out of the room and into the ship's bridge. Sabine, and a few others, wished to see what all the fuss was about, but Hera stopping them in their tracks. She was consistent to keep whatever conversation he was having as private as possible. They didn't have to wait long before the Anthro left the bridge and went into the cabin he shared with Kanan. They could hear him rummaging through items inside. It was obvious to what was going on, Balto was suiting up for a trip. A fact made clearer when he took the ladder from the bridge down into the cargo bay. The rest of the Ghost crew were not far behind.

"So, you're just leaving, already?" Ezra asked in disappointment.

"It won't be for long," the canine tried to reassure them as he was prepping the ship, "I just need to meet up with Maz's contact, and I'll be right back."

"As much as I respect your wishes, you forgot one thing," Hera said which got the Anthro's attention, "I won't allow anyone on this crew to go on missions alone. You'll need to take someone with you."

"I'll go!" Sabine was quick to volunteer which got Hera to raise an eye, "You said you wanted me to get to know him. This is a better time as any."

The young girl slid down the ladder to join up with Balto. Though he was as equally confused by her quick willingness to aid him. However, Balto was still okay with opening up the rear gunner seat for his passenger. Once everything was prepped and ready to go, the Kodiak detached from the Ghost before entering hyperspace to Takodana.

The trip through hyperspace was a rather dull one. Neither one of the two occupants chose to engage in conversation with one another. Balto mostly spent his time recalibrating the systems as Sabine just sat quietly in the back. Despite attempts from Balto to strike up a conversation, the young Mandalorian wouldn't budge. It wasn't long before the silence to become deafening.

"Can I ask you something?" Balto asked, but since Sabine yet again decided not to answer he continued anyway, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we could start off with you eavesdropping on Hera and me," as soon as Balto said that, Sabine was left in dead silent, "I smelled you when I left the bridge."

"You know what I smell like?" Sabine asked feeling really awkward about that.

"I know what all of you smell like," he said very aware how off-putting that sounded, "I am a canine, I have a real keen sense of smell. It's not just that though. You have been constantly avoiding me, and whenever we are in the same room together you just stand close to the exit staring holes through my head. Just wondering what I did to earn this sort of ire from you."

"I don't have any 'ire'," Sabine was quick to respond, doing her best face him despite being forced to sit back-to-back, "I'm just being cautious."

"Cautious of what?! What about me that can possibly be problematic?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Let's start with how when we were being hunted by bounty hunters, you decided to act all mysterious and cryptic instead of being forward with all of is from the get-go."

"Okay, I get it. I didn't give you a good first impression."

"Not to mention you seem to like keeping loads of secrets."

"Didn't know that having some privacy was now prohibited on the Ghost," he paused for a second to readjust some switches, "If that were so then you wouldn't keep your true reason of disliking me under wraps."

"What makes you so sure…" she stopped herself dead in her tracks. Reminding herself that he was a Jedi, so of course he could sense something was off, "Okay, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. What happened twelve years ago?"

There was silence in the confined area. Oh, how Sabine wished she could face him right now. Not to be seated back-to-back like they were on this smaller ship. To be able to stare this Anthro straight into the eyes as she made those demands. The tension was beginning to be thick in the air. After a deep breath, Balto was ready to answer.

"No."

"No!?" Sabine was replied in confusion.

"As in no, I won't play this game with you."

"Because you're afraid?"

"Because it's petty," Balto exclaimed.

"Then I guess we have nothing left to talk about!" Sabine stated in a huff as she laid back into her seat. Now content to stare at the swirling vortex of light that sped past them.

"Very well then," Balto whispered before tending to the controls board.

From then on the two just sat there. Both of which were no longer willing to spark any more conversations for the time being. The trip was beginning to become quite yet again. At least until the navicomputer started blaring like crazy. Immediately, Balto scrambled through the ship's instruments to find the reason for the sudden alert.

"What's going on?" Sabine was quick to ask.

"Something just flew into the hyperspace lane, we need to make an emergency stop before we hit it!" Balto said while frantically overriding the navicomputer before the fighter could make an unfortunate stop, "Probably a purrgil."

All these frantic calibrations ended up paying off as they exit from hyperspace, but not entirely in time though. They stopped right in front of the purrgil that so unknowingly flew in their flight path. So sudden was this revelation that Balto barely had time to maneuver around the massive space whale. He wasn't quick enough to avoid from hitting one of the creature's many humps with the rear wing and engine of the Kodiak. The scout fighter was sent spinning through the starry void; slowing as the floated close by the orbit of a brown planet.

"Are you okay?" Balto asked.

"Yeah," Sabine answered with a groan in her voice, "That was too close of a call."

Balto's focus was stolen by the computer console, "Well, it's about to get even more so." the Anthro whipped back into action.

"What are you doing?"

"The life support systems are failing," said the frantic Anthro, "We need to jettison to that nearby planet if we're to survive."

"How?" asked the Mandalorian in confusion, "Starfighters don't have escape pods!"

"This one does."

After several switches being flipped all that was left was the pull of a simple leaver, and that had been it. With the hissing of excess air being expelled, the Kodiak's cockpit slid out from the rest of the ship. The large metal cylinder was thankfully pushed close enough to be caught into the gravitational pull of the desert planet. Entering it atmosphere was quite the bumpy experience, but the forward thrusters on the front of the pod blasted to help alleviate from the turbulence. It was not long until the pod crashed and surfed through the sandy floor before coming to a complete stop. Both rebels needed some time to breathe before either of which were able to move.

Once the former cockpit's doors opened, the two climbed out and into the dry sand beneath their feet. Only reaching back in to pick up whatever provision they had left. It didn't need to be said they were in quite the predicament. Currently trapped on some desert world with no sign of life as far as the eyes can see.

Sabine was the first to speak, "So, what now?"

"First we should establish contact with the Ghost to pick us up," he rummaged through the pack he pulled from his ship, "Luckily the transponder wasn't damaged in the crash." Balto could see that Sabine could sense there was bad news coming her way, "Problem is, is that we're at too low of an altitude for it to get a signal out. We need to get to higher ground."

Sabine took the initiative to put on her helmet and scan the surrounding area with the macrobinocular viewplate. Impressively she flipped it back up as quickly as she started using it, "There are some mountains several klicks to the west. Should take us a day or so to reach."

"That's good," said Balto "Better get going if we're to make it to Takodana."

After Balto grabbed a few more things and patted the pocket over his left breastplate, which the Mandalorian found rather odd, the two were off. The trek through the sandy surface was a quiet one. Neither two partners were much interested in talking to one another, especially Balto. Sabine couldn't help but notice the all too determined attitude that was displayed on the Anthro's features. Whatever it was that he had to meet with it must be beyond urgent. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but the teen was hoping for him to start up a conversation.

The planet itself was nothing too important to speak about. It was a barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. The only exception being rock, boulders, and the occasional dead dried up tree. It was hard to think how anything could live out here. With the sun beating down so heavily it was no wonder everything was dead. At least that's what Sabine thought until it felt like something slither under her foot. Looking down she saw nothing but could've sworn there was something down there.

Her fears were soon realized when what appeared to be a snake emerged from the sand right in front of her. From the looks of it, it had no eyes and horns from on its head. Not to mention it smelt like some foul and rancid. The serpent opened its mouth with a hiss which showed rows of razor-sharp teeth. Like a bullet, the snake shot right for Sabine's neck. She blocked the attack by throwing her gauntlet clad wrist in the way of its gaping maw, but after the serpent bit down it immediately attempted to pull itself back into the sand with Sabine in tow with such force to almost break the Mandalorian's arm off. Sabine reacted quickly to grab one of her blasters with her free hand and shoot the beast off of her. By the time Balto heard the blaster fire he barely caught sight of the serpent-like creature let go of his crewmate and pull itself back into the sand. The second he took his first step to help her, another one of those snakes jumped out of the sand to attack him; though the anthropomorphic canine was able to back out of the way of its strike in time. It didn't take long before they both realized these creatures were attacking with more ferocity by the minute.

"Run!" Balto shouted

The two soon bolted as fast as they could. All the while those snake creatures would snap to try and grab them. In time, Balto noticed a boulder off into the distance not just fifteen yards away, he directed Sabine to it. Seeing that these things seemed to travel through sand, and had no eyes, they probably wouldn't be able to reach the two fleeing rebels from there. So long that could reach the massive rock without faultier they'd be safe. As if the universe was mocking them, one of those snakes shot out and grabbed Sabine right on her unarmored calf. After tripping up the Mandalorian, the creature wrapped itself around her leg and began dragging her back.

Upon hearing her shrieks of pain, Balto halted his run and, with the Force, jumped to close the distance. With his lightning-fast reflexes, the aged Jedi whipped out his lightsaber to cut the snake from Sabine's leg. The teenage Mandalorian was quick to remove the decapitated serpent from her calf before scrambling back to her feet. Once again she blatantly ignored Balto's attempt to aid her up. However, that would need to wait, for the ground began to shake underneath them. The two had to move once a mound was forming underneath their feet.

"There must be a million of them down there!" Sabine exclaimed.

Suddenly, from out of the sand shot a massive worm-like creature. Its hide as thick as the toughest leather, there were absolutely no eyes to be seen, and its mouth was a large hard black beak. A beak that opened up by three hooked mandibles as it snarled at the two rebels.

"Nope, just one," Balto replied.

The beast opened its massive maw once again; only this time it was not to snarl. No, this time to reveal to its prey the four serpent-like tentacles crawling from its throat. Each of which hissing at the Anthro and Mandalorian. One of which of these was shown to have been recently cut off. It became all too clear that those 'snakes' from earlier were merely pseudo tongues of this large worm.

"Get to the boulder!"

They were off just like that. The worm burrowed itself back under the ground to give chase. The small spikes along its body aided in moving through the dirt with ease. The two fleeing rebels were only able to get so far before the pain in Sabine's leg became too great, she stumbled over herself in the process. However, despite the Mandalorian's constant protest, Balto ran back to pick her up. Quick he was to throw her into his arms before bolting from the mound that was chasing after them. On the last stretch, the anthropomorphic wolfdog Force jumped his way on the top of the massive boulder.

Balto's suspicions of this boulder being safe from the creature ended up ringing true. Especially with the monster swimming through the sand around the rock instead of just jumping out to get them. They were safe, for now at least. Now, they needed to come up with a plan for dealing with this creature. It wasn't going to be easy with Sabine's calf almost missing a small chunk of it. Balto acted to help tend to her wound, or at least he would if somebody wasn't being so difficult.

"I'm fine," she said objecting to Balto's aid.

"No you're not," he protested, "You're bleeding all over the place. Now, hold still so I can look at it."

"I can handle it myself." she quick to sneer at him.

It was becoming clear to the Jedi that the adrenaline from the attack and losing blood was going to her head, "That may be so, but I'm more than willing to assist," he was able to get ahold of her right/injured leg. It would go smoother if the warrior teenager wasn't struggling under his care, "Would you calm down! I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!" she exclaimed, "Especially from some mangy Anthro!"

It was as if the whole planet had fallen silent from that. Balto was practically frozen in place. Shocked by what he just heard that he didn't notice that Sabine's leg fell from his grasp. "So..." he had finally found his voice, "That's what this has all been about."

As for Sabine, she was mortified by those words coming from her mouth. She had not known what had come over her. How these feelings had managed to creep their way through the surface. As of now, she couldn't even speak. All she knew was that she was deeply ashamed of herself that it came out as ugly as this. Once again the area was silent. Neither of the two had much to say to each other. Sabine thought it would last forever until the sound fabric being ripped could be heard in Balto's direction, and the next thing she noticed was the anthropomorphic canine standing in front of her

"That leg still needs tending to."

Balto knelt beside the Mandalorian and once again took her injured leg in his hand. Only this time, Sabine did not struggle under his care. No, she remained still as the Jedi did his work. Reaching into his pack he pulled a canister of water which was poured over the wound. Sabine couldn't help but wince as the cold liquid washed over her exposed flesh. Once that was done, Balto took a white piece of fabric, ripped from his undershirt, and used it to clean up the wound. After which, Balto took off his jacket as to rip out the sleeve of his undershirt, and then tied it around Sabine's wounded leg.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do under these circumstances."

Sabine was still at a loss for words. Still ashamed for what had been said, "Balto, I just…I want to say I'm sorr…"

"It's fine Sabine," he shocked her with these words, "I get it, you were a part of the Imperial Academy. I also know that the Empire is less fond of Anthros than they are with most races. Probably filled your head with a bunch of nonsense about us."

"Doesn't make what I said any less wrong," she said in a hushed whisper, "Don't think I would be as forgiving."

"Well, I'm not one for holding grudges," Balto set himself down close to the boulder's edge, "Besides we're still a crew after all. As far as I see, 'we don't have to like each other, we just have to work together'."

Those words stuck with Sabine throughout the rest of the day. Though still, she wished to make it up to the Jedi in some small capacity. Until then they were forced to be stuck on this rock away from a flesh-eating beast. At one time, or another, the Mandalorian thought that enough time has passed for the worm to have left. Balto, however, would prove her wrong by dragging a small pebble across the sand until one of those snake-like tentacles would grab it under the surface. Balto surmised that this creature must be one patient hunter. That despite having no eyes that it could sense their vibrations even when they were on the boulder. It would seem that they would be there for some time.

* * *

The Ghost had been docked on Garel for almost a day now. Most of the time was spent debriefing with Commander Sato, and refilling their ship. All in all, it was pretty uneventful. Kanan was spending this time relaxing in the lounge area with Hera. He would have been committing to Jedi training with Ezra, but thanks to Balto's insistence on having training happen early left the former Padawan quite tired. So, he left Zeb to work with on his apprentice's combat.

"You seem exhausted today," Hera said jokingly.

"You know it," he replied before taking a seat next to his Twi-lek captain, "How is it that, that crazy pooch has been gone for four years, yet in one day it feels like he's never left?"

"Maybe it's a gift," Hera said with a giggle, "You know he doesn't do it to be malicious, love. He does it because he cares about you reaching your full potential."

"Is it wrong that I wish he'd care a bit less?"

Hera had a good laugh at her friend's expense. However, as they were relaxing a beacon from the ship's bridge went off. It was signaling that someone was attempting to reach them on their com-channel. Curious as to who it might be, Hera and Kanan made their way up to answer it. They were surprised to see the image of an orange imp of a creature show up.

"Maz?" Hera was confused as to why she was calling for a second time, "Is everything alright?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Maz's words did little to inspire confidence, "I figured you were in another mess with the Empire that got you delayed. You could've at least have Balto call me if he was going to be late."

This got both Hera and Kanan very concerned.

"Maz," said Kanan, "Balto left hours ago. Practically seconds after you called."

"Well, he's not here I can assure you," there was truth in Maz's voice, "He's usually so diligent on getting here when I dig up a lead for him."

Hera and Kanan were quick to jump into action. Immediately calling everyone back on the Ghost as the Twi-lek captain prepped for takeoff. She may not have known where to look, but all she needed to know was that her friends were in trouble. That the Ghost needed to find them before anything bad happened.

* * *

The morning sun was beginning to rise on the sleeping rebels. Balto and Sabine had indeed spent the day resting on that boulder they found themselves on. They had not ventured off in worry that the beast that swam below the ground was still there waiting for them. Thankfully on the desert world, where the sun beating heat down on them, the night air was soothing warm. It made for a comfortable sleep. Though these comforts had to end eventually as the sun once again began beating down the planet's surface.

Balto was the first to wake from his slumber. Lifting his torso off the ground so that he may stretch his arm. After letting out a huge yawn, he turned to Sabine who was still fast asleep. This was good, for if she was shaking uncontrollably then it would've meant that her wound was infected. Still, there would be no harm in checking to make sure. Before disturbing her sleep, Balto committed one last ritual by patting the pocket over his left breastplate and stopped. Something was wrong.

"Where is it?"

The Anthro open the aforementioned pocket to see that it was empty. He checked the one on the opposite end, but nothing. He was soon becoming agitated now. Frantically checking every pocket that lined his dirt green jacket, but was found disappointed by the results. It didn't take long for his rowdy behavior to wake up the Mandalorian next to him.

"What's going on?" she asked in a groggy manner.

"I had something in my pocket when we left my ship," said Balto who was now scurrying around the rock now, "But I lost it. It has to be here somewhere, it just has to." Sabine attempted to calm the canine down but knew that the only thing to do that would be to find whatever it was that lost. That was until Balto stopped his search, "There it is."

Sabine saw that he was pointing to something but, despite following his clawed finger, she saw nothing. To help she placed her helmet over her head. Through the macrobinocular, she found that Balto was pointing where she had been grabbed by that sand creature. Must've fallen out when Balto jumped into her rescue. It was small and nearly halfway buried in the sand, but the teen could make it out. She was quite perplexed that this was what the Anthro was making such a fuss about.

"A holo-emitter?" Sabine said in confusion, but before she could ask further she could see that Balto was fixing to go after it, "Are you crazy?!"

"I have to get it."

"That thing is probably still here!" she tried to deter him from making this risk, "You're seriously going to run out in this monster-worm-filled sand for something so small and unimportant as that?"

"It's important to _**me**_ ," Balto said sternly.

Sabine felt compelled to remain silent from that. The tone of voice that was used was similar to that, that was used when he snapped at Hera. The same tone when she asked for him to forget about what twelve years ago. Whatever was on that small emitter must've had some connection to that event. It would surely explain why he was so uncharacteristically tense about it.

Before any other sort of protest could be made, Balto leaped in the air with the aid of the Force. He landed halfway of his intended destination, but that didn't stop him. Especially when he saw a lump of earth appear around the boulder and heading right for him. Balto went off into a full sprint to the small device. Sabine stood in awe by the Jedi's sheer speed. He had been holding this back in order for her to keep up with him during their chase the other day. In seconds, Balto was already inches away from the emitter; sliding on the final stretch as to swipe it up with his right hand. With his left, he pulled out a grenade which was thrown at the approaching creature. The explosion was not strong enough to pierce through the surface, but it sent the giant worm to flee as far as it could. Now that the danger has passed, Balto made his way back to the Mandalorian.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"That creature hunts by sensing the vibrations in the ground," the Anthro answered as he stepped on the rock, "I figured that a loud enough sound, say an explosion, would be similar to an alarm bellowing right in my ear and send it running."

"And you knew that would happen after being here for a day?" Sabine's question was met with a half-hearted shrug, "You were guessing, were you?"

With a smile, Balto shrugged again before placing the holo-emitter back in his pocket, "How's your leg?"

"Better then yesterday," she said still feeling rather awkward about what happened that day, "Listen Balto, I can't tell you how ashamed I am how I behaved the other day."

"I told you it's fine, Sabine," once again Balto reassured her, "In fact, it's not the worst I've ever experienced. The Empire as definitely treated me much worse without even knowing I'm a Jedi. A lot worse than when I was growing up on Animaria."

"You were treated poorly on your home planet?" Sabine asked with the Anthro giving an affirmative nod, "Why?"

"I may look it, but I'm not a wolf. I'm a wolfdog," he let out a sigh as he recounted his childhood, "On Animaria, hybrids are not looked fondly on. They were seen as muddying the blood of both species, so you can imagine what it was like growing up. I was picked on relentlessly, called names, treated like an outcast." as he said this, Balto could sense Sabine's mood go down, "It wasn't all bad though. One day a Jedi came to the planet, sensed that I could use the Force, and wanted me to come with to join the Jedi Order. My mother agreed for me to go believing that I would have an easier life with them, and she was not wrong. I was treated with much more respect at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It was the first time I felt like I finally found someplace where I belong. When I did eventually came back home, I found that things on Animaria had gotten better as well."

"Really?"

Balto answered with a nod, "But that's a story for another time. We should get going before that overgrown worm comes back."

"We might not get far before that thing is back on top of us."

Balto just smiled as he stared off into the distance, "That sandstorm might help."

It was as safe a bet as any. Either brave the storm or wait on a rock to die of eventual dehydration. It wasn't that hard of a choice to make. They ventured onward through the wall of sand blowing against them. Thankfully, with one of them being a Jedi, and the other having a helmet with a well-functioning viewplate, they never wandered too far from the other. It seemed that Balto's assumption of the storm aiding them in masking their vibrations in the earth was correct. Not once did they face any other resistance other than the roaring – blinding winds of the storm.

It may have taken hours, but they were able to find their way out of the storm. To their relief, the mountain range that they were heading was just in reach. But before they could pat themselves on the back, a puff of dirt erupted not that far away followed by an all too familiar odor. When they saw a mound of dirt coming right for them did the two rebels decide to run. However, Sabine would not get far before her injured leg would give way for her to fall. This time though when Balto offered his hand in support, she was more than willing to accept it. Together they found themselves on a nearby boulder before the worm could get them.

"Would you look at that," said Sabine as she noticed that one of its four tentacles try to reach them was severed, "Our old friend, Stumpy, must've gotten lonely without us."

Soon after saying that, another gust of dirt shot out from behind them. Now another mound was heading for the boulder.

"Seem you're right," Balto replied, "Looks like he brought a dinner date with him."

There was no doubt that they were surrounded, and when they were so close to their destination. Those mountains, although only a mile away, might as well be on the other side of the planet at this point. Those worms now completely hid underground; waiting for their prey to make the first move.

"We got to do something, or else those things will just wait us to death," said Sabine, "Don't you have any more bombs?" Balto nodded before scratching the back of his head, "Where are they?"

Balto pointed upwards indicating that they were on the other half of his fighter, "You know what they say, 'better to have one and not need it than need it but not have one'."

"Words to live by," Sabine placed a hand over one of her satchels, "I prefer my method. When in doubt…" she opened the satchel to reveal a total of four thermal detonators, "…bring three more."

Balto was impressed with the girl's determination, "The mountains are still too far. Even if we do scare them off, they could be on top of us just before we reach it."

"If we go together, but if you were to go alone…" Sabine's idea was instantly shot down by the wolfdog, "You're faster on your own Balto. You could make it, and call for help."

"I'm not leaving you alone with those things. Not in your condition."

"Well, in that case, we might want to change our approach," Sabine pulled out one of the detonators, "Might I suggest we go on the offensive?"

The plan to take these things out was simple, but still a sound one. Using the worm's ability to sense vibrations within the dirt against them. They started by tossing whatever loose rocks they could find in a secluded area away from them. Once one of those creatures became curious to check out what was going on the real attack would begin. Sabine primed one of the grenades and threw it back at that spot, and Balto used his Force ability to move it along the ground. Wasn't long before a tentacle snatched it under. The explosion erupted from the ground as a result. The two rebels celebrated this victory until chunks of foul-smelling orange blood and guts rained upon them. The experience was quite nauseating.

"And I thought these things smelled bad on the outside," Balto commented.

So, after some time has passed, attempted the same tactic all over again. Throwing rocks in a secluded spot, throwing a grenade, and have the last worm take it in its mouth. It worked again with the two rebels ready to celebrate. It was short-lived when the explosive shot up in the air heading straight for them. They both jumped out of the way on opposite ends before the grenade exploded on impact. By the time they stood themselves up from the ground, it was too late. Two tentacles already sprouted from the ground in search of its prey. One being severed revealed that it was Stumpy who was the last worm standing. Feeling around the ground to find where the standing still rebels were at.

"We should get back on the rock," Sabine whispered.

"No," Balto stood his ground pondering, "This one's smart. Fifty credits say he has the others close by the boulder in case we make a run for it."

"Then we make it for the mountain."

" _You_ can't run," Balto reminded the Mandalorian girl. However, as the tentacle slithered close, an idea that popped into his head, "Sabine, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

She was curious, and a tad suspicious, as to what he meant. But there was hardly the time for such questions, "Yes?"

"Good."

Just like that, Balto made a run for the mountains. Sabine was dumbfounded by what she was witnessing. After what he said about not leaving her, he was going against his promise. Didn't even seem to be effective as Stumpy was moving right for him. It just didn't make much sense.

"Sabine, throw me a detonator!"

Sabine was quick to oblige as she seemed to get what he was on about. Taking the detonator, she tossed as far as possible in Balto's direction, and the Jedi caught it in midair before once again running like hell. It would not take long to reach the mountain at his current speed, and he could keep this pace without breaking a sweat. He only turned back to make sure Stumpy was still on his tail. Once he had made it to the foot of the mountain was where he would take his stand.

Now his back pressed against the rocky wall, the wolfdog continued to tempt the worm's approach via tapping the ground. Standing his ground as Stumpy came ever closer. When the time has come, Balto primed the detonator before throwing where the worm would pass. The bomb exploded right when Stumpy past it causing him to burrow even faster at the Anthro. Balto continued to stay his ground all the while. Waiting until the last possible moment before diving out of the way. With no time to maneuver, Stumpy struck the rocky surface of the mountain head-on. A geyser of orange blood erupted from the ground as a result of the impact.

Now that the danger has passed, Balto had finally felt that he could take a breath. Laying down against the mountain wall in relaxation. Just a brief moment of shut-eye. That moment went by faster than he thought as a shadow formed over him. Looking up, he saw that it was no other than Sabine standing over him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, much more than he is," Balto gestured to where Stumpy met his end. Balto pulled up his hand for some help up. Sabine took it without question, "Wow. She dares to touch the hand of an Anthro."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she could sense Balto's sarcasm while pulling him up, "I was acting like a jerk, and I'm sorry."

Of course, Balto was fast for forgiveness. With a laugh between the two, the climb up the mountain began. Sabine was having trouble after making it a few feet from the ground, but Balto was more than willing to help. Allowing her to hang off his neck and over the back as the anthropomorphic wolfdog continued the climb. On the way up, Sabine commented on how, with their luck, there might be creatures like those worms that could fly. Balto got a chuckle from that add that, that would've been a pain in the rear-end. Once they were at a suitable level, Balto took out the pulled out the transponder as to signal for help.

"That should do it," said Balto after he was done setting everything up, "Nothing we can do now but wait for help to arrive." as he looked back to the Mandalorian, Balto couldn't help but feel that something was on her mind, "Are you alright?"

It took a while for her to even register that Balto was talking to her, "Yeah, I'm fine," looking back she saw how the canine was giving a quizzical look. Sabine sighs remembering that she couldn't hide anything from a Jedi, "Fine, I still feel horrible about how I have been treating you since we met."

"Sabine, I already forgave you. I understand…"

"That's the problem, you don't," Sabine cut him off. She knew that in her heart and soul that he deserved the truth, "You think that it was the academy that taught me to dislike Anthros, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Sure when other alien species were talked about, Anthros were not highly spoken about. However, when I defected, I abandoned everything that they taught me. What made me distrust Anthros was something that happened after I left." she braced herself before continuing. This wasn't a memory she enjoyed returning to, "After I left I joined up with a group of bounty hunters. The pay was good, and the equipment was nothing to scoff at. But one day my squad was hired to help with a supply run. We thought it would be a simple job. Easy money, you know? But we were wrong. In the middle of transporting through a snow-filled planet we hit a mine, and that was when _he_ appeared." her heartbeat intensified and her voice becoming shaken, "An Anthro, a black and white dog of some sort, ambushed us from right under the snow, and he…he destroyed us. Because we thought it would be such an easy job we didn't think to heavily arm ourselves, so we became easy pickings for him. I witnessed my whole team get gunned down by that animal without mercy. When he got to me, he placed his blaster right against my forehead with this sadistic grin on his face, and I thought to myself, ' _I'm going to die,'_. But to my luck, he was out of ammo. After that, he left me be while taking the cargo, but not before looking back at me saying, ' _See you around, kid_.'."

"Sabine," Balto could see how much this hurt her, "You should know that not all Anthros are like that."

"I know!" Sabine blurted out, "I've told myself that every day since then, but no matter what I can't get him out of my head. For so long he's haunted my dreams with that sinister toothy grin of his. Every night I couldn't stop thinking if he would creep up from under the shadow to finish what he started. I'm sorry Balto!" her eyes soon began to water up, "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. That I put you and other Anthros on the same pedestal as that monster. I'm just so sorry!"

Sabine's sunk her head into her knees. She let out a series of whimpers after recollecting such a traumatic experience. But to her shock, she felt something fuzzy wrap around her hands. Looking up she saw Balto staring her straight in the eye. She found herself almost lost in those soft golden orbs of his. For the first time she was getting a real good look at him for the first time.

"I've already forgiven you more than enough times," he assured while gently caressing the back of her hands, "It's not your fault, it's his. For scarring you so badly like that. I'm hoping that now we can move past this. That we could start things over properly."

His words seemed to work. Sabine's spirit felt a whole lot lighter than ever after their first meeting. Perhaps starting fresh was just what she needs.

"What about you?" she asked, "Why risk your neck for a little holo-emitter?"

Balto sighed deeply as he took the device from his pocket. At first, he was going to brush this discussion off like he did on the Kodiak. But the situation and means of the question were not as antagonistic as they were back then. She deserved something.

"A long time ago, I made a horrible mistake," Balto caress the emitter with his thumb as he said this, "And for the last twelve years I've been doing everything in my power to fix it." he pulled up the device so she could get a better look at it, "This reminds me why I'm out so far away from home, what I'm fighting for, what I'm searching for."

"And what is that?"

Those soft golden eyes of the wolfdog soon turned sad, "Hope." Balto let out a heavy sigh before addressing Sabine again, "Tell you what, you put a lot of faith in me today, so I'll do the same for you. I'll show you what's on this. Now, you don't have to keep it a secret, but I prefer otherwise. I don't want to get everyone wrapped up in my affairs than needed."

Sabine gave an understanding nod. After everything they've been through, Sabine was more than willing to do what it took keep Balto's trust. She'll keep this secret for him if need be. There was much hesitation on Balto's part. It was clear that whatever picture on this device was sacred to the wolfdog. Though with a deep breath he relented. Lifting the emitter in eye level of Sabine and activated it.

* * *

Much time had passed when the Ghost reserved the message that Balto failed to make it to Takodana. Hours were spent searching for any sign of his whereabouts. That was until they received a distress signal in a remote region of space. It was coming from a desert planet where they've found half of the Kodiak. Acting without hesitation, Hera and Chopper set off onboard the undocking shuttle from the Ghost, dubbed the Phantom, to the planet below. Following the signal to a mountain range, Hera found her two missing friends on off one of the mountain's sides. To her relief, they were not only alive, but they seem to be laughing with one another; a complete far cry to how their interactions have gone in the past. Backing up the shuttle while opening up its doors to let the two in.

"...so, to save Kal the trouble, he knocks himself out," Balto said as he helped Sabine boarding the Phantom. Concluding a story which made the Mandalorian laugh.

As they boarded, Balto was still willing to help Sabine while on the ship, but she assured him that she'd be okay on her own. She would stand next to Hera as the wolfdog sat in one of the seats along the shuttle walls. With everything settled, Hera piloted the shuttle so they may leave this dry hell behind.

"It's good to see that you both are okay," said Hera as the left the atmosphere, "Balto, while we were looking for you, we got a message from Maz. It turns out that lead she dug up was just some bounty hunter looking for Jedi. I'm sorry."

"It alright Hera," he said as confidently as possible, but still there was an aura of disappointment in his voice, "I'm used to getting false leads by now."

Hera gave him a nod despite sensing his turmoil. Her attention was then set on Sabine, "So, it sounds like you two were getting along."

"Yeah," the Mandalorian said without a care, "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Told ya so," Hera said smugly, "He told you, didn't he?"

"He did more than that."

Sabine took this time to look back at the kindly Anthro. Right now, he had pulled out the holo-emitter once again. Caressing it with his thumb as he stared into it intensely. Those kind soft eyes turning sad and pitiful before he pressed it against his forehead. A small sound of small whimpers could be heard emulating from his throat.

"I think I get what you see in him."

 **End of Chapter lll**

 **A/N: Well, this certainly took some time to write. Yes, you've may have noticed that this has been a very Sabine focused chapter; well that's no mistake. Throughout the story, I've intended for Balto to have a bonding moment with each of the Ghost crew for at least one chapter at least. As a means to help flesh out who Balto is in the context of this universe. Also, if by any means you think that the creature that were featured in this chapter bears any resemblance to another creature from another film own by universal that also starred Kevin Bacon, who would've reprised his role in an upcoming tv series that's not currently being picked up, because the network that had it wasn't content with ruining the series not once but twice now, so someone's got to show it some strange form of love! Then you'd be right. So, enjoy, review, and till next time.**


	5. Of Jedi & Troopers

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Chapter IV: Of Jedi & Troopers**

Garel, a quiet little planet located in the Lothal sector. Fact, it wasn't that far from Lothal itself; only a few minutes journey via lightspeed. It was here that Phoenix Group had made their temporary base. Wasn't that bad of a place to set up a base. For starters, the Imperial presence here has become far lighter in recent days. After all the trouble that the Ghost and her crew had caused on Lothal, the Empire had pulled a good chunk of Garel's forces to aid her sister planet. Not once aware that the rebels they were looking for were hiding right under their noses. So long as the rebels made sure to not draw too much attention to themselves, they'd be fine.

From within the planet's many sprawling spaceports laid the Anthro Jedi Knight, Balto and his Jedi Scout Fighter, the Kodiak. The wolfdog now sporting a simple jumpsuit lied under his prized ship to repair the damage that was done to her during his last failed mission. Felt like yesterday his ship had a nasty encounter with a purgil that left him and his new friend, Sabine, stranded on a remote desert planet. Lucking for the wolfish Jedi, the Ghost was able to not only find him but also recovered his ship in as many pieces as possible. After touching down on Garel, Balto got to work on repairs.

Reattaching the cockpit – escape pod to the main body of the ship was the easy part. The real challenge came with making her fly worthy once again. Sadly, that purgil did more damage to the internal subsections to the engine then it appeared. Hours had to be spent reconnecting life support system to be operational before he could do any real work on the engine's power couplings.

Lucky for Balto, he had assistance in the form of the little astromech, Chopper. As Balto slaved away under the ship's engines, Chopper was up top in the mech socket installing some new couplings that his fellow crew members purchased for him. Once the installation was complete, Chopper beeped for Balto back up to test them out.

"Alright Chopp," Balto, who now was covered in oil, sweat, and coolant, pulled himself up from under the ship to check on the droid's handy work, "Start her up."

Upon command, Chopper took control of the Kodiak's ignition, and the Scout Fighter's engines roared with life. Balto had hoped that he was ever closer to the resurrection of his ship; until suddenly a foul pop was heard. Suddenly the breath of the engines began to cough as smoke billowed out with each forced breath.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Balto order with Chopper doing quick work on shutting the ship down. On closer inspection, it turned out the power couplings were the wrong match for the ship, and to make matters worse was that it also fried a few circuits now doubling the repairs needed. Chopper, however, protested any wrongdoing, "No, of course, it's not your fault. You're just the one who installed it."

"Sounds like repairs aren't going so smoothly as you'd hope." Balto heard from his Twi'lek companion, Hera as she walked up to toss him a clean towel.

The anthropomorphic wolfdog caught the fabric in his paw-like hand and proceeded to clean out all the gunk from his face, "Nope. Looks like she's going to be grounded for a while longer."

"You know, maybe it's about time you sell this old bird." Hera said jokingly, "I'm sure there are a few collectors who would be willing to accept a fighter from the Clone Wars."

"Perish the thought!" answered Balto, "This old girl has gotten me through thick and thin. I mean, what if I asked you to sell the Ghost?"

"I'd have you committed."

"Exactly!" the Anthro pointed out, "There's no way I could part with my ship no more than you can part with the Ghost. Like it or not you're stuck with the both of us."

"Please, don't make it sound so tempting to leave you behind."

The two shared a laugh together, "So where is everybody?" Balto asked before taking a seat some cargo bins, "Haven't seen anyone since morning."

"Sabine and Zeb are out on the market, and I should be heading out to meet with Commander Sato." Hera turned to make her leave out of the hanger.

"Hera?" the Twi'lek stopped in place on hearing Balto's voice, "Where's Kanan and Ezra?"

Hera took a deep breath to help keep her composure. She promised Kanan she wouldn't tell where he and Ezra were, and she was going to keep it. After putting on her captain face, Hera turned to say to the Jedi she had no idea where Kanan was until he made _that_ face. It was the most pitiful thing the Twi'lek could ever remember. Balto's ears were hanging low, his head was down, and his amber eyes were looking up and wide in a way that just screamed, ' _You wouldn't lie to poor sensitive old me, would you?_ ' It was a cruel – shameful tactic that the aging wolfdog would use against her on occasions and…Hera falls for it every time.

"Don't tell Kanan I told you, but he's off training Ezra in hanger 17," Hera admitted while trying to shield herself from Balto's sorrow expression.

"And he didn't tell me because…?" Balto's face turned to normal as he asked that.

Now knowing that she was no longer being assaulted by his pitiful gaze anymore, Hera took the advantage, "Sorry, but that's for you two to work out."

Balto's head only raced with more questions as Hera walked away. Why in this wide world would Kanan not wish to train alongside him? Why he could recall the day he first came upon the Ghost and reunited with Kanan all those years ago. The younger Jedi had made attempts to drown his sorrows in various forms of alcohols before Balto ever showed up; trying his damnedest to alleviate the pain of losing so much at such a young age during the Clone Wars. Balto had made it his duty to get the still Padawan out of this sadden state. Through several rigorous training sessions, the Antho Jedi was able to pull Kanan's desires away from the bottle, and on more productive methods of grieving. So, to Balto, it was quite odd that Kanan would purposely leave him out any other training session. Primarily when it was with a new recruit in their slowly dying religion, who was in desperately in need of teaching.

After some time putting away his tools and changing into his smuggler attire, Balto decided to pay the two a little visit. Heading into hanger #17 it was, for the most part, empty. Say for some mounds of cargo freight the area was wide open. It was a perfect place to commit to training. Speaking as such, Balto spotted Kanan and Ezra on the far side of the hanger and, from the look of things, they didn't notice him enter. Balto quietly moved from the doorway to better observe without disturbing the two. From the look of things, Kanan had Ezra stand perfectly centered on a metal box of freight while having the boy take Form III defensive stance.

"Good," he heard Kanan speak, "Keep this position until I get back."

Thus, Kanan left the area to the nearest exit. Oh, did this bring back memories. Balto could remember how Nava would do the same for him. Leave Balto to perform his master's preferred lightsaber form as Nava left to do who knows what. It was an old favorite among masters. However, Kanan was still technically a padawan himself, and the wolfdog noticed a flaw in Ezra's form that his teacher didn't. Surely Kanan wouldn't mind if Balto lends a helping hand on this matter.

"Morning Ezra." Balto left his hiding place to approach the young pupil.

"Hey Balto," Ezra greeted while doing his best not to break his form. Though he did find it amusing to see the alien looking up at him for a change; even if it was just for a few inches. That intrigue faded away when seeing Balto eyeing him inquisitively, "Form III."

"Yes, I can see that. It's an excellent form you have," Balto proceeded to circle the boy, making a note of his stance, "Posture is nicely straight, legs evenly parted, and grip?" Balto tapped on Ezra's wrist to see how much the lightsaber hilt jiggled in his grip, "Nice and firm." after making his assessment, Balto came back around in front of Ezra, "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" without warning, Balto kicked the box Ezra was standing on, and the young boy lost his balance and stumbled back.

With Ezra now splayed down on the floor, Balto stood over him offering a hand for help, "You're footing was off."

"Hey!" came the sound of Kanan who was storming in with a not too pleased look on his face, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was simply helping Ezra with his stance." Balto responded calmly.

"What? You think I didn't notice his footing?" Kanan went the defensive, "I was going to knock him off myself when I got back."

"Thanks for telling me that now." Ezra said sarcastically knowing that either way he'd end up on the floor regardless.

"You know **I'm** his master?" Kanan asked Balto proving that Ezra's comment went on deaf ears, "I think that means I know what I'm doing."

"True, but you are still a padawan yourself," Balto retort, "Besides you seem to insist he works on Form III when he should probably be trained in Form V."

Ezra let out a frustrated sigh, "Guys can we not do this today?"

"What's wrong with Form III?" asked Kanan leaving Ezra to be ignored by the feuding Jedi.

"Nothing it's a fine form," Balto pleaded his case, "But I feel that Ezra would make good use of Form V. I told you its benefits years ago, but you don't seem to listen."

"Oh no, I heard what you had to say. I just made the conscious decision to ignore it."

As those two continued to bicker, Ezra finally picked himself up after realizing he was becoming unnoticed. He could help but groan at the display before him. Ezra was told that these two Jedi's were old friends, but for the most part, it seemed that the only thing they had in common was that they loved to argue with the other. Usually, it would center around training, which ironically kept putting his to a grinding halt. Most frustrating was that the issue they both had was simple to the young Padawan learner but not to these full-grown adults. If anything, they were acting more childish than he. Best for Ezra was for him to move out and let them settle it on their own.

"Well, I'm leaving," Ezra announced while in front of the hanger door, "I'm going to search for the biggest Wookie I can find and pick a fight with him." he added that last part to see if they were paying attention.

"You always pull this stunt ever since we met!" Kanan accused Balto.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Me! You're one to talk."

With a heavy sigh and a shake of the head, Ezra left in disappointment. Once those two Jedi realize he was gone, they'd quit their bickering and find him. Until that time was to come might as well explore the area. Be better than sitting around. After all, it felt like yesterday that the youngster once believed never make it off world and be confined to the planet of Lothal. Ironic now that it was too dangerous to ever set foot back on his homeworld. Well, if he was doomed to be on other planets but his own, might as well see what others have to offer.

Though, not all of Garel was a pleasant sight to behold. Take a scene that Ezra now witnessed. He minded his business when he heard a crash in a passing alley. Looking back, the boy saw what seemed to be another Anthro, a canine of some sort, was thrown out of a tavern by two large Besalisks thugs. Once the canine was on the ground, the two ruffians proceeded to beat on him. From what Ezra could make out, they were on this Anthro for something to do with not delivering something and wasting their money on him. From the emblems on their shoulder guards, Ezra recognized that these people must be from a crime syndicate of some sort. Which means that this dog must've failed at a job he was paid to do and was reaping the consequences.

If this were the old days, Ezra would turn the other way. Better to look out for his own neck then to get involved in matters that did not concern him. However, those days were long done, and time spent with these rebels changed him from that young, lonely, selfish boy who was trapped on Lothal. He was a Jedi in training, and a Jedi protects the weak and helpless.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ezra demanded.

Alas, neither of the two brutes were inclined to listen to some boy, "Get lost Kid!"

"This mutt owes us big time."

Ezra looked over to beaten Anthro dog to know that he couldn't back down now. The guy was struggling to pull himself up while gasping for breath, or he would if one of the Besalisk thugs didn't punch him in the guts. He didn't care how big or how many arms they had, Ezra had to get involved before they killed the dog. Before another fist could make contact with the downed Anthro, Ezra caught it with the Force and directed it right to the Besalisk's partner's face.

"What did you do that for?!" the second Besalisk asked while soothing his sore nose.

"I didn't do anything! It was like I lost control of my hand."

As soon as those two began to argue, Ezra dove over for the dog to pull him out of sight from the two Besalisks. Ezra had the Anthro leaning over his shoulder as they passed several corners. Looking over his shoulder, Ezra saw that no one was following after them and thus believed it to be safe.

"Are you alright?" asked the young Jedi.

The Anthropomorphic dog let out a few exhaust coughs before he could answer, "Are you kidding? I've been through wor – _*cough* –_ worse than that." he said with a low raspy voice. On closer inspection, this guy was an above middle-age Shepherd mix who had certainly seen better days. His fur, which was three separate shades of brown from being darker from his back to lighter on his front, was tattered and scruffy. His muzzle was all scrunched up from one too many hits. A mole lay on both sides of his cheeks by the edge of his mouth. Two holes bore through the lope of his right ear while his left remained hanging down. The once fancy looking clothes which sported a yellow dress coat were now wrinkled and possessed some fresh tears.

"If you say so."

The shepherd hocked up a few more rounds of coughs before he could respond, "I'm serious, I was ready to make my move. Those two muscle brains wouldn't have known what hit them." the Anthro's showboating must've pulled something because he was soon wincing in pain, "But in any case, thanks for the assist kid."

"Don't worry about it," Ezra said though still curious of the dog, "So, what was all that about anyway."

"Oh you know, the usual," the shepherd sat himself down to catch his breath, "Made a deal with a not-to-savory group that I'll have something precious delivered to them, and for some reason they get all uppity just because I didn't get it on the exact time frame they requested."

"Why don't you just pull out?"

"These are not the kind of guys you can just walk away on a deal," answered the Anthro, "Besides, they already paid me."

"Then just give back the money."

"Can't. Spent it."

Ezra wondered what kind of hole this guy pulled himself out of. It's obvious that he was probably some scam artist. The flashy clothes, the grandiose way of speaking, and excuses for taking someone else's money with no guarantee of any returns were dead giveaways. All the dog was missing was an eccentrically large hat to complete his ensemble. Oh, what does it matter? Ezra could take solace in knowing that he did a good deed in saving this Anthro from those Belasisks.

"There they are!"

Speak of the devil; the two Besalisks came up on Ezra and the dog from behind. Thinking fast, the young Jedi pushed the Anthro down another corner with the guarantee on detracting the thugs. He urged both of the aliens to follow after him once he shot some stun bolts at them. Now that he gained their undivided attention, the young padawan bolted as fast as he could with those guys chasing after him. Though Ezra could easily outrun the hulking brutes, he had to lag behind a bit to give that Anthro he saved a good enough head start; only after covering a good distance did Ezra decided to book it.

Passing into another hanger with loads of crates big enough for Ezra to hide in, he now hopped in one and planned wait until he was sure that the two cronies called it quite. He silenced his breathing when he heard the hanger doors open again, and the sound of two sets of large footsteps came in. Ezra became increasingly worried when the sound of containers could be heard being tossed around with each one getting closer and closer. At this rate, it would be only a matter of time before they stumbled onto his.

"Halt!" a voice was heard also entering, "This is a restricted area."

Soon the Belasisks stopped what they were doing to answer better to whoever it was that came to Ezra's rescue. From the sound of things, both sides were now arguing with each other. The boy was about to count his lucky stars until blaster shots were heard echoing through the hanger. It wasn't so much that shots were being fired, but where the shots came from. Ezra recognized the sound a pair of E-11 baster rifles, a weapon favored by stormtroopers.

"Pesky four-armers," came a muffled voice that must've belonged to a trooper, "Should be relegated to running a kitchen.

"Enough stalling and pack up the crates for departure." said what Ezra could guess was an officer.

This hanger bay belongs to the Empire, of all of Ezra's rotten luck. He needed to hightail it out of here before they spotted him. But as he was lifting the lid to his crate, it was violently slammed back down. Attempting to push on it again yielded no results. It was just too heavy to lift now. They probably stacked another crate on top of his. It didn't help that the container was moving. If Ezra didn't get out of this soon, there was no telling where he would end up.

* * *

They had been searching for hours, least that's how long it felt to Kanan, and Balto. Only after they stopped squabbling long enough did they finally realize that Ezra had left a long while ago. From then the rest of the day was spent searching high and low for their young padawan. If not, then they would never hear the end of it from Hera, who was already displeased with the pair when they checked if Ezra returned to the Ghost. The sun was beginning to set, and still, there was no sight of him. It would be easier for Balto if the crowd of people flooding the streets didn't get in the way of his scent.

"Can't believe you scared him off." Kanan muttered under his breath.

"I scared him off?" Balto was able to pick up with his big ears, "You're the one who came in shouting."

"I had everything under control," Kanan retorted, "Yet you still treat me like a padawan."

"Technically you still are," Balto could hear Kanan groaning in frustration, "But that's beside the point. We can discuss training regimen after we find Ezra…" it was then that Balto's nose caught something.

"Got something?"

"I got his scent. This way!" Balto ushered Kanan to an alley where Ezra's scent was emitting from, "He was here, and he wasn't alone," he continued to smell the area until his expression turned sour.

"What is it?"

"I recognize this scent," Balto said with a dour voice, "Let just say, I hope that Ezra didn't get caught in one of his schemes."

Elsewhere, the anthropomorphic Shepherd mix was having himself a nice little stroll down the streets of Geral. With all that's happened in the last hour, he felt he earned himself some relaxation. After his little encounter with those goons from the Black Suns, he thought he was surely done for. Thank the Spirits above that, that kid just so happened to show up at the right time. Perhaps things were starting to look up for him for once; least he thought that before someone grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a tight street corner against a wall.

"Hello, Charles."

Looking up at his would-be attackers, the Shepard saw an all too familiar wolfdog Anthro looming over him, "Just when I thought the Spirits were smiling on me," he joked to himself, "What's the matter Balto? Did I skip out on a donation to your little Jedi youth group?"

"You know this guy?" came the voice of Kanan, who came up to the two now that the coast was clear.

Balto sighed in embarrassment, "Unfortunately," Balto backed up so that the two could be better acquainted as he introduced them, "Charles, this is Kanan Jarrus. Kanan, this is Charles B. Barkin."

"Come on Balto don't be so formal," the Anthro placed his arm around Balto in a too friendly manner, "Why can't you just call me Charlie like my other friends do?"

In irritation, Balto pushed the dog off of him, "Maybe because we aren't friends. You're just a two-bit conman."

"Are you still on about that?" asked Charlie, "Look, I got what you asked for and delivered it in kind. I always make good on my promises. Eventually."

"Okay this is interesting and all, but we're not here to reminisce." Kanan interrupts, "We're here to know what you've done with Ezra."

"Who?"

"Ezra," Balto followed up, "Human, male, Caucasian, fifteen years of age, reaches up to Kanan's shoulder, black hair, and has two small burn scars across his left cheek." Kanan couldn't help but notice how uncharacteristically antsy Balto was getting and that was very concerning, "If you tricked him into getting you some free booze, I swear to the Spirits…"

"Hey! I buy my own drinks!" Charlie said defensively.

Balto muttered under his breath, "Since when?"

"Okay, enough you two." Kanan jumped in sensing the animosity between them, "Charlie, have you seen Ezra or not?"

"Yeah, I saw him," Charlie confirmed, "It's a funny story. You see it all started when some guys from Black Sun misunderstood my delivery policy…"

Not having any of this lengthy explanation, Balto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Where is he, Charles?!"

This seemed to have worked, for his bravado seemed to have faulted, "After he helped me, we were separated. The kid lured my attacker over to hanger #66."

At that moment it was as if the two Jedi hearts skipped a beat, "That's one of the Empire's hangers."

"We should move," Kanan urged the older Jedi out of there, "By the way, don't you think you were a bit hard on the guy."

"OH BALTO!" Charlie bellowed after the leaving Jedi, "YOU KNOW IF I KNEW SHE WAS YOUR WIFE, I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE A MOVE ON HER!"

Balto stole a look of contempt before answering Kanan, "Nope. If anything, I'm being too lenient."

Balto and Kanan hurried over to hanger #66 in the hope that Ezra wasn't in too much trouble. The Imperial presence may be light, but still, it was for the best to not stir up trouble around these parts. If a Jedi, Padawan, or otherwise, were discovered on the planet, then it would cause horrible ramification for the entire rebel cell stationed here. The two needed to keep a low profile as they searched the area. It's a good thing that Balto stealth skills were beyond par with most of his wolf Anthro brethren.

"His scent ends here." Balto said in hush whisper as quietly searched the hanger.

"What do mean?" asked Kanan whose voice was louder due to the last guard already leaving the hanger.

"Well, just that, it stopped," Balto did his best to explain, "There's nowhere else his scent has gone."

"You don't think he's…" Kanan was starting to fear the worse, "…that he's…"

"Dead?" Balto cut him off, "No. I could smell him out if he were dead." Balto took a better look around to see if he missed something. He spotted an indention in the floor in a rectangular shape of dust that had built up around it. Ezra's scent was certainly where this dust buildup had formed, "If I had to guess: Ezra was hiding in one of the crates that were stored here. It would've been loaded onto a ship that has already flown out of here, which would explain why I've lost his scent. Once we find the manifest, we can – wait what are you doing?"

Kanan was heading off to the hanger doors, "I'm going to go ask them." Kanan opens the massive door to two very shocked stormtroopers who were standing guard outside, "Hey, I know you guys get this a lot, but my friend and I misplaced someone in your hanger."

The two stormtroopers raised their weapon at this intruder who somehow appeared in their hanger bay, but it was too little too late. Kanan had already leaped into action; kicking one of the troopers to the ground before taking out the other with a series of quick jabs. Once he was taken care of, Kanan moved on to finishing off the one on the ground with a hard dropkick. All of this before any weapons could fire.

"That was extremely reckless." said Balto.

"What, so you're the only one allowed to pull off dangerous stunts?"

"That's not the point." Balto muttered under his breath.

"Besides, we have the manifest now." Kanan pulled off a datapad from one of the unconscious stormtroopers and began to read it, "Looks like the cargo in this hanger were due to ship out to a Star Destroyer called the Morriban. They left port almost an hour ago."

"Then we better get a move on if we're to catch them."

"Then it's a good thing the Empire left something behind for us." Kanan opened the door to an adjoining hanger that houses a Sentinel-class landing craft.

After much time in planning and preparation, Balto and Kanan took off in the shuttlecraft to rendezvous with what the manifesto claimed to be the intended drop-off point for the Morriban. Balto took the pilot seat and locked in the coordinates in the navicomputer as the ship was being prepped for lightspeed. To his right, Kanan sat decked out in stormtrooper armor in a somewhat irritated pose. It took longer than expected to get the flimsy stuff on; mostly because a certain Anthro wouldn't stop looking over his shoulder to tell him that he was wearing it wrong. As the ship entered hyperspace, the air of silence was becoming unbearable for the Jedi.

"So…" Kanan struggled to find where to start a conversation, "Four years is a long time."

"It is."

Not a smooth start to be sure, "Anything interesting happens in that time?"

"Nothing too exciting," Balto did his best to recount his where he's been, "When I'm not out there trying and failing to look for _her_ for these last twelve years, I mostly find myself helping out Ahsoka and Phoenix Group." It took time before he could come up with something, "I…did have a run in with Master Sinube."

"Really?" Kanan nearly jumped out of his seat at the prospect of another surviving Jedi Master, "How is that old fossil?"

"Not so good Kanan. He's dead." Balto said which killed any enthusiasm on the vessel, "He...he was found out by the Empire and called me for help, but I wasn't fast enough to get to him in time."

A pregnant pause passed throughout the ship. To say that a sense of awkwardness fell over Kanan would be a gross understatement. After air had calmed down a bit, Kanan tried to test his luck at striking a conversation again.

"So…" Kanan was thinking desperately in how to change the subject, "How about…about that Charlie guy? He seems like quite the character."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Realizing he struck gold, Kanan pressed on, "What's the story between you two?"

"Ours is a long complicated story, none of which pleasant," Balto snickered as he recalled one of their encounters, "I still have sores from when pirates surrounded us in the middle of wild space, and he left on the last escape pod without me."

Kanan joined on the laughter, "Did he really try to hit on Jenna?"

"He did! It a funny story really," Balto now getting into the spirit of things, "Jenna and I were celebrating her birthday at a cantina on Animaria. I leave her side for a minute to use the facilities, and when I return, I see that Charlie's stolen my seat chatting it up with her. Now I have no idea what he said, but whatever it was it made Jenna toss her drink right in his face. I soon as I approach, Jenna clings to my arm with a face redder than normal and goes, 'Balto help! He's trying to seduce me!'" laugher erupted throughout the ship, "You should've seen the look on his face when he found out we were married."

"I wish I were there to see that." said Kanan having the time of his life.

"Thinking about that makes me glad that you got your life together."

"Wait..." Kanan's laughter suddenly died when he heard that, "What do you mean by that?"

From there, Balto realized his mistake a moment too late, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Well, it's kind of matters to me because for a second there it sounds like you thought I would turn into that guy," his assumptions were not discouraged when Balto suddenly refused to make eye contact with him, "Oh by the Force, that is what you think!"

"It's not like that."

Now it was Kanan's turn to go on the defensive, "Oh no, you just thought I would be no better than a two-bit conman who flirts with married women."

"You weren't exactly in the best place when we met," Balto exclaimed, "By the Spirits Caleb, you were on the verge of becoming an alcoholic."

"First of all: I told you I don't go by that name anymore."

Balto sighed, "Right you insist on not using your real name so people would think you're dead. Even though the Empire pretty much know you still exist."

"Unlike you, I'm in no rush for the Empire finding me," Kanan struck back, "And second: I was already on the road to recovery after I met Hera, which I might add, was way before you showed up. And what was your solution? Put me through intense Jedi training."

"I thought it would help bring back some focus to your life."

"Please, you just think no one can do anything right unless you hang over their shoulders." Kanan accused the older Jedi.

"I have never thought that!" Balto did his best to defend his position, but the argument was becoming too heated, "All I've ever wanted to do was to help you."

"Who asked you?!" Kanan asked, "Why else do you think I've been trying to train Ezra in secret?"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then maybe I should resign myself _off_ the Ghost."

"Yeah, why don't you?" Kanan agreed, "It's the best idea you've had all day."

Silence fell on the ship yet again with both parties in no mood to engage with one another. Soon the navicomputer began to blare indicating they have made it to their destination. Dropping out of hyperspace, they were face-to-face with their target.

The Morriban: A Victory-Class Star Destroyer. It was a rarity to see these class of Star Destroyer around open space. Though noticeably smaller and slower than the Imperial line of Star Destroyers, the Victory-Class more than made up for it massive layers of heavy armor plating and firepower. However, due it's lack of speed and maneuverability, these ships were mostly stationed around planets with low resistance rates. The most likely explanation for this one being so far from any visible worlds would be for training exercises.

As their shuttle approached the Imperial ship, Balto noticed a notification came through the ship's computers, "They're contacting us. You remember the cover story, right?"

"Do I remembered the cover story?" Kanan mumbled to himself feeling slightly insulted as Balto established contact.

" _Shuttlecraft, identify yourself."_ The voice of a communication officer blared through the intercom.

Balto took charge of the situation, "Morriban this is Shuttlecraft 359. We are here to transfer a prisoner to your care."

" _There must be some mistake. We are not scheduled prisoner transfer at this time."_

"There had been a last minute change by Central Command." Balto tried his best to sound convincing, "We just captured a notorious criminal who has been evading us for several months now. He's been arrested for conspiracy against the Empire for attempting to steal Clone embryos from the planet of Kamino. He has refused to tell us the name of his buyer, so we've been ordered to deliver him to you to deliver him to Kessel for interrogation."

" _This is highly irregular."_

"Morriban, we are simply following orders," Balto was starting to become desperate, "Either that or someone up there is going to have to explain to Grand Moff Tarkin why he hasn't received his prisoner when he arrives at the detention center for the interrogations. I'm sure his limited patience it but a rumor."

A momentary silence overcame the shuttle. Both Jedi were awaiting a reply with bated breath. For a second it would seem that the communication officer was going to call Balto's bluff.

" _Shuttlecraft 359, please send us your authorization codes."_

"Much appreciated Morriban." Balto did as commanded.

"So, where do we go?" Kanan asked once he was sure they were in the clear.

When Balto was finished sending over the proper codes, he attention turned to the younger Jedi, "The detention center should be in the back right under the system control tower."

"And if he's not there?"

"He's your apprentice, not mine." Balto assured him, "I'm sure you'll figure out where else he might be."

" _Shuttlecraft 359, you may proceed to the hanger bay for docking."_

"Copy that," Balto steered the ship to its destination.

As the shuttle was docked and opened its door, Kanan and Balto walked out to board the Star Destroyer. Balto was out in front with his head low, and his hands cuffed behind his back. Kanan was escorting him from the rear now with his stormtrooper helmet present on his head. An E-11 blaster rifle in hands as he used it to push Balto to the hanger bay door.

Throughout the halls of the Morriban, the Jedi were always ready for their plan to fall apart for the smallest mistake. Though he could not see it, Balto could feel the cold glares from every stormtrooper who passed them by. Rather if it was an Anthro, a criminal, or both, it was hard to tell. Still, it wouldn't be until they got into the turbolift before they could have a few moments of breath, and even when they did get on one they were forced to share it with an Imperial officer.

"So," said the officer who was growing quite bored on the lift, "This is the one who tried to smuggle Clone embryos?"

Not wanting to seem out of place, Kanan went along with the conversation, "Oh yeah. He really gave us a run for our money. Didn't help that he was all smug about it the entire time."

Balto did his best to give Kanan the stink eye for that 'smug' remarked without the officer noticing. That was not part of the cover story they had constructed. Though it did seem to detract the Imperial officer.

"I know what you mean," said the officer, "These Anthros, they hide away on their planet and sit out of the Clone Wars. Now they think they can waltz through the galaxy as if nothing happened."

"Disgusting." Kanan responded halfheartedly. After moments passing, Balto flitch his wrist to single that they had reached the right floor, "This is our stop. Go on. Move it you filthy beast!"

As just for show for the Imperial officer, Kanan jabbed Balto in the back with his rifle to get him to move. Though for Balto it was much more forceful to his liking. Only when it was clear they were well out of earshot did he speak up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

"What?" Kanan gasped sarcastically, "What part of this entire situation could I ever derive any enjoyment out of?"

Balto could do nothing more than just mumbled to himself. They continued down rows of corridors until a group of stormtroopers stopped them. Said stormtroopers approached the two and grabbed Balto by the arms.

"We'll be taking the prisoner from here." said the trooper who wasn't handling Balto.

"Uh...that won't be necessary," Kanan replied trying to come up with a good excuse, "Central Command said that he should be under my supervision at all times until we reach Kessel."

"Well, maybe next time Central Command should let us know in advance before they schedule us with a prisoner transfer."

Kanan was ready to pop out his hidden lightsaber, but a quick look from Balto discourages him. It was the kind of look that told him to roll with it, and in honesty, it would be the best call. If they revealed themselves too early and Ezra was imprisoned, then it would jeopardize his safety. If Ezra weren't, then the time to search the ship would be lost. No, the best move was to do nothing and let Balto be taken away. Besides, if push comes to shove, Kanan could easily break him out of his holding cell.

"This must be an interesting day for you guys," Kanan stuck up a conversation with the remaining trooper, "Get any other prisoners recently?"

"Not really," said the trooper, "He's the only prisoner we've gotten so far."

It was sort of the good news, bad news scenario. On the one hand, it meant that Ezra was not being held against his will. On the other, he could be anywhere on the ship. So far, the fact that he can sense his Padawan on board the vessel was the only source of good news right now. Might as well start searching.

* * *

Ezra had been stuck in this crate for what felt like hours. So long of being held in one place for so long put the young Padawan to sleep; only being driven awake when the crate came to a drop on the hard metal ground. He pressed his ear to the box's wall to the sound of footsteps heading his way. For a moment he thought the lid for his would open to an unexpected stormtrooper, but thankfully it sounds as if something heavy being lifted off his crate. Perhaps the container that was packed on top of his; seemed to be so with the footstep now moving away from him.

With nothing on top of his box, Ezra took a peek at his surroundings. The coast was clear, so it was time to make his escape. Looking around the room, he could guess that he was in a storage area of a Star Destroyer; this was undoubtedly going to be a challenge without his fellow crew members knowing where he was. But Ezra was no quitter. He took a cadet helmet and a holo-emitter with the map of the ship before he made his way through the air ducts. The plan would be to head to the hanger, steal a fighter, and hope that the Force would be with him to not get shot out into space.

" _Shuttlecraft 359, you may proceed to the hanger bay for docking."_

A voice came over his helmet's intercom. He was ready to turn it off until...

" _Copy that."_

That was Balto's voice. They had found him! Ezra was so happy that he almost jumped up and hit his head against the air duct. However, venturing from the ducts to the hanger would take a great deal of time. If only he knew what they were planning.

" _Trooper 682, take a_ _squad to_ _intercept the prisoner transfer."_

So, it was the fraudulent prisoner scheme they were attempting. A smart move seeing that Balto's canine body would probably make him a very unconvincing stormtrooper. Taking out the holo-emitter, Ezra plotted the best course to the detention center. Once that was set and done, he crawled through the ducts for an allotted period; only exiting when he was sure he was on the right floor.

Now he just had to locate Balto and get out this place without being seen. Which would have been the case if a stormtrooper didn't come around the corner he was in. It was clear to Ezra he had been spotted, so, in the act of desperation, he took out his lightsaber and shot a stun bolt right at the trooper putting him down.

* * *

After aimlessly roaming through the Star Destroyer with no sign of finding Ezra, Kanan made his way to the detention block. Honestly, without being in the brig, he had no idea where his apprentice would be. There had been no news over the comms of any intruders, and he had no idea where the storage area was on this vessel. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kanan needed Balto's help.

"Halt!"

Kanan obeyed as he met with two troopers guarding a cellblock. It would appear that Kanan found where they were holding Balto.

"I'm here to see the prisoner," he said, "I was hoping before I left that I could rough him up for all the trouble he gave us."

"Sorry, but we're under order to make sure no one sees the prisoner at this time."

"Besides," the other trooper interjected, "He'll pay for what he did the moment they start working him through the mines."

"Let me rephrase it then," Kanan swiped his hand in front of them, "You _will_ let me see the prisoner."

The stormtroopers stood relaxed before opening the doors, "You may see the prisoner."

Kanan stepped inside with the doors quickly closing on him. There he was faced with Balto sitting calmly on the cell floor meditating. Kanan sighed to himself. Of course, he'd be calm; he had the easy job. Get arrested and sit patiently to get rescued.

"How goes the search?" asked Balto.

"Poorly." said Kanan who was pacing around the cell, "This place is like a damn maze." the late teen stopped waited for some response from Balto, but was getting quite annoyed with his calm disposition, "I'm opened to any ideas. Earlier you made it sound like you worked on one of these."

"No, I served on the Venator-class like every other Jedi," Balto corrected his younger companion, "However, the Victory-class was in construction near the end of the war, so a few of us on the experimental division got to see some design specs in case we wanted to transfer over. It didn't seem to matter seeing that this class ended up phasing out the Venators as soon the war ended. Shame too. Venators were a good class of ship."

"Well, once you're done feeling nostalgic, can you help me find Ezra?"

"As I said, he's your Padawan." said Balto, "If anyone here knows him best it's you. Now think, what would Ezra do if he found himself this predicament?"

Kanan let out a groan as he scratched the back of his neck, "If I were Ezra, I would try to sneak through the air ducts. Try to get to the hanger while using the comms to avoid any stormtrooper activity."

"In that case," Balto got up from his mediation, "Might as well head back to the hanger."

"Great, least we agree that your part of the plan was pointless."

Just then voices could be heard from outside. It wasn't long before the doors of the cell block began to open. If Kanan were seen conversing with Balto, then his cover would be blown, so in desperation, he had to think fast. As a spur of the moment, Kanan slugged Balto right across the face with such force to throw the Anthro wolfdog to the floor. He'll feel that tomorrow.

Balto pulled his hands in front of his face defensively, "Please, no more!" he squealed in mock terror. Good, he was playing along, "I'll tell you whatever you want."

"A confession already? You've done well for the Empire this day soldier."

That voice. Kanan knew it well. Looking back to make sure, he found that it belonged to Agent Alexsandr Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. This Imperial agent with his clean haircut and reverse goatee had made a hard effort to try in hurting down both Kanan and the entire Ghost crew. Of all the ships this guy had to be on at this moment it had to be this one. The galaxy must be laughing at Kanan with all the rotten luck he's been experiencing today.

"We'll take it from here trooper." Kallus motioned for the two stormtrooper guards to pull Balto up to his knees. For a moment Kallus said nothing. Instead, taking time to look over the creature before him quizzically. More accurately studying the features of his face, "What is your name?"

"Togo."

"And you're here for attempting to steal Clone embryos?" Kallus asked; though the tone he possessed seemed to suggest he cared little for that. As if there was something else on his mind.

"Yes." Balto answered in a defeatist manner, "I was paid a good sum of credits to retrieve them for…"

"I'm sorry…Togo, was it?" Balto answered Kallus with a nod, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is one thing I'm curious about. Have you ever been to Lothal?"

Balto's ears shot up from that, "I can't say that I have."

"How odd." Kallus stroked his chin inquisitively, "Because I have it under good authority that an incident had occurred on Lothal involving an Anthro a few rotations ago. An Anthro that Lieutenant Lyste described as a brown canine who he couldn't tell if it was a dog or wolf. A description that bears a striking resemblance to you."

"That's not possible," Balto did his best to gain back control of the story, "I was on Kamino staging a heist to retrieve embryos for…for the Pykes."

"Funny. Why don't I believe you?" Kallus asked rhetorically, "Maybe it's because your arrest is too convenient. After all, what better way to sneak on board a Star Destroyer then to pass yourself off as a criminal whose crime would land any Imperial soldier a quick promotion for their capture. However, if you are telling me the truth then you should be lacking a key piece of evidence that the Lieutenant had mentioned."

Suddenly, Kallus ordered his men to hold down Balto. Before the wolfdog could protest, Kallus opened up and began searching the inside of Balto's jacket. It didn't take long before the agent found what he was looking for as he pulled out a lightsaber hilt.

"Now what do we have here?" Kallus asked sarcaticly as he examined the wooden hilt, "If I'm not mistaken this is the weapon of a Jedi." He then became stern once again, "Now why would a Jedi be trying to sneak on board a Star Destroyer?" but Balto said nothing, "Now you're unwilling to talk. You know, perhaps Kessel would not be accommodating for the likes of you. Perhaps you'll find Mustafar to be more to your liking." Kallus condescendingly tapped the lightsaber under Balto's chin, "What do you have to say to that?"

"I say _we_ should be getting out of here now."

Before Kallus could even ponder on that, Kanan shot him with a stun bolt. The stormtroopers holding Balto reacting in kind and held their weapons against Kanan. As they demanded Kanan to lower his weapon they should've been wearier of Balto, for their first mistake was them no longer holding him down with both arms. Balto utilizes the distraction by slamming his foot on the ankle of stormtrooper to his right and head-butted the one to his left. With both of them staggering back their last mistake revealed itself. They never even bothered to re-cuff him when they had the chance; leaving them open for Balto to Force push both of them to the opposite ends of the cell wall.

With that all taken care of, the two Jedi fled the scene. They had to hurry, for it would only a matter of time until Kallus would wake up and sound the alarms of their escape. Kanan led the way as they made it for the hanger. Once he passed the crossroads of the corridor though, Kanan was shot down with a stun bolt. Balto rushed to his friend's aid as well as brand his saber at whoever attacked them.

"Balto!?"

Balto put his lightsaber away when he saw who it was, "Ezra!?" the wolfdog said in relief and shock.

"What are you doing with a…" Ezra wondered before the pieces began to form in his mind, "Oh no."

Balto proved Ezra's fears to be correct as he pulled off the stormtrooper helmet to reveal a groaning Kanan underneath. Balto had to give his face a series of hard pats to better jog his mind to the present, "What happened?"

"You mean you didn't see?" Ezra asked noticing he could use this to get out of trouble, "…you didn't see them? Oh, we were so outnumbered. You fought great though."

Kanan was going to thank Ezra for the compliment until he saw an all too familiar look of disapproval from Balto, "He shot me?"

"He shot you." Balto answered.

"You shot me! I can't believe you shot me!"

Balto soon helped Kanan on his feet, "You know with you it's not that hard to believe."

"Excuse me?" Kanan said before pulling anyway from the accusing Anthro.

"You did sock me in the face earlier, so it's no wonder where he'd pick up such bad habits." Balto clarified.

To say that Kanan felt insulted was an understatement, "You wanna talk bad habits? What about you casually revealing you're a Jedi to every Imperial you come across. I'm surprised only Kallus could figure you out instead of half the Empire."

"I'm not the one who picked a fight with an Imperial who actually knew what he was doing." Balto retorted.

"Enough! Both of you!" Ezra had, had enough, "This is neither the time nor the place. Why do you think I snuck away from you guys in the first place? Since you both can't even bother to settle this on your own, I guess I'll have to." The youngest Jedi moaned in annoyance, "Kanan: the reason Balto pushes you so hard constantly is that he worries about you. You and Hera are practically the only family he has out here, and he wants to make sure you're okay. And Balto: I know it seems like Kanan doesn't want you around because he keeps avoiding you, but really, he wants it some space. He just wants to be shown that you have a little faith in his abilities." with that long-winded explanation out of the way, Ezra took the lead, "Now that, that's out in the open, can we please focus on getting out of here now instead of arguing like some old married couple?"

Ezra left the two Jedi completely dumbfounded.

"He takes after Hera." Kanan explained.

Balto nodded, "It shows."

With their argument out of the way, the two quickly caught up with Ezra. The three Jedi didn't make it that far though before an alarm was triggered all over the ship. It would seem that Kallus had woken up already. No doubt the turbolifts would be offline if not flooding with stormtroopers on their way. Speak of which, a wave of troopers was already coming up behind them. The two more experienced Jedi took up the defensive as Ezra devised a way out. He went in one of the abandoned rooms and began to cut a hole in the roof of it. All the while, the defense was becoming harder on Balto and Kanan now that another wave of troops has arrived at the other end of the hall.

"Guys I've got a way out," Ezra exclaimed from the room, "Let's go!"

However, with both sides being bombarded buy stormtroopers it was nigh impossible for either of the two to let their guard down. To do so would leave them wide open to be attacked.

"There's too many for both of us to make it," Balto exclaimed, "I'll hold them off, you run for it!"

"No, I'll hold them off, and you run for it!" said Kanan.

"There's no time for this," Balto replied, "I'm the higher ranking Jedi, so you do as I say."

"Are you guys seriously doing this now!?" Ezra's accusing voice could be heard in the other room.

"Would you stop trying to impress me!" Kanan said to Balto.

"This isn't about me; it's about Ezra! It's about you!" Balto let out, and if they weren't fighting for their lives right now, Kanan would've been shellschocked by those words, "Ezra was right, I do push you too hard, but it's only because I worry. Why wouldn't I when there's so few of us left now. He needs to survive – you both need to survive. You want me to have faith in your abilities? Then take Ezra and _**run**_."

Kanan was hesitant to follow those orders. Just the phrasing of Balto's words struck a chord within him. Like hearing an echo from the past. A part of his past that still haunted him to this day.

Balto though was getting annoyed with Kanan's lack of response, "I said run!"

Before Kanan knew it, he was Force pushed in the room in which Ezra occupied. To seal the deal, Balto closed the door in front of the two younger Jedi. The Anthropomorphic wolfdog was hoping to give them enough time to make it past any resistance. If that meant that he had to take on the onslaught of two waves of stormtroopers on either side of him then so be it. Sadly it was only a matter of time before a stun bolt found an opening to hit him from behind. Another one hit him in the front for good measure. At least he would go down knowing that he saved his friends.

* * *

Kanan and Ezra passed through another floor with little to no resistance. At this rate, it would not be long before they would make it to the hanger. However, Kanan's mind was elsewhere. Stuck in thought he was of Balto's sacrifice, or more importantly how it mirrored his own master's sacrifice. Those memories of when he and Jedi Master Depa Billaba were sitting by the campfire after the battle of Kaller. It was almost peaceful before commander Grey, Styles, and the rest of their clone battalion began firing on them. His master's last words rung through in his mind to this day, _'run.'_

"Kanan?" Ezra awoke him from his daze, "We're almost there."

"Yeah..." Kanan couldn't get his mind off of this. No, he couldn't just let history repeat itself, "Ezra, you go and prep the shuttle for takeoff. I'll be with you shortly."

"Where are you going?"

Kanan stopped in his tracks, "I have to…I have to save my master."

* * *

The pain was surging throughout Balto's body as it went through several doses of electricity. After being captured for real this time, he was brought up to the operational tower for interrogation. Kallus was the one initiating these torturous forms of questioning. To add to matters, they haven't even started with the integrating yet; the electrocution was merly meant as a wakeup call. With his eyes now opened, Balto found himself strapped to a metal slab with two electrical prongs pointing at his temple. His lightsaber laid on a round control desk just inches away.

"Now that I've got your attention, what were you and those other Jedi hoping to accomplish?" Kallus asked, but when Balto refused to respond, he was once again electrified, "My patience is running thin. Tell me where your comrades are heading, or we can wait until we reach Mustafar. It's your choice.

"I don't know," Balto said as he took the chance to breathe after such torture, "Maybe it'll come back to me if you shock me agai…"

So, Kallus obliged and activated the device to send more electrical shockwaves through Balto's body, "Listen here Togo, if that's even your real name, your bravery for your friends is admirable but pointless. It would be a matter of time before your whole barbaric religion will be wiped out. Best to at least stop fearing the inevitable." Kallus noticed that Balto began struggling to say something, "Sorry, what was that?"

Balto let out an exhausted cough before he could speak, "You…you can torture me, break me, maybe even kill me. But you'll never destroy the Jedi."

"That remains to be seen."

"Mind if I offer a second opinion," said a stormtrooper who, with a flick of his wrist, sent Kallus flying across the room. Running over to Balto, he removed his helmet to reveal none other than Kanan Jarrus, "I think you overestimated his deductive skills because he's fallen for this twice now." he quickly removed Balto's restraints before handing back his lightsaber from the desk.

"You came back." Balto said in astonishment.

"As you said, there so few of us left," Kanan answered, "Can't afford to leave any Jedi behind."

This touching moment was cut short as they soon were surrounded by stormtroopers. Not as many thanks to the small space which worked just fine for the two Jedi. Though they may've outnumbered, it was their foes who were severely outmatched. Igniting their lightsabers and this time took the offensive. Circling their opponents having each other's back as they blocked every shot fired in quick succession. The smaller space made to ever the easier to deflect the shots right back at the troopers. It also made it all too easy to strike them down with their sabers as well. Once the line of defensive broken through their ranks, the Jedi made a break for it. Balto followed Kanan to around a corner where a shoot was cut out in the wall in which the latter Jedi used to get in.

Jumping in led them several floors down from the operational tower, and once out they made a beeline for the hanger bay. They met with little resistance along the way; even as they entered the hanger, they were faced with a small squad of troopers whose blaster bolts were redirected back at them with ease. The sound of the shuttle's engine could be heard starting up as they approached.

Sadly, things are never that easy, for only when they were at the final stretch did waves of stormtroopers start barging in. However, this hanger provided the Jedi with a means to defend them from the onslaught.

"Kanan! The TIE fighter!" Balto commanded.

"On it."

Kanan, understanding what Balto had planned, shot the suspensions that held the fighter above them. The resulting actions allowed the intermediate TIE to fall right down on our hero's. A problem it surely would be if they were not Jedi, for in union they were able to use their Force abilities to catch the small ship from crushing them. As if in sync with one other, Balto and Kanan hurled the TIE at the approaching stormtroopers; many of which had to scurry out of the way as the rumble of the crash impeded on any more reinforcements from coming in. Without any further delay, the two Jedi boarded the shuttlecraft and took off out of the hanger bay.

"Glad you guys made it off," Ezra said before moving out of the pilot seat to make way for Balto and Kanan to take the wheel, "But what are we going to do about evading the turbolasers? That Destroyer can tear us apart in seconds."

It was then Kanan had a massive grin on his face, "Don't worry, I left them a present behind. Courtesy of Sabine."

* * *

"I want all weapons locked on that shuttle!" Kallus bellowed his orders across the whole bridge, "I want that ship blown into dust! Heaven help us if Lord Vader ever finds out we let three Jedi escape at the same time."

As the bridge crew was following his orders, Kallus inspected the helmet that Kanan left 's only then did he hear a small beeping sound emanating from it. Further investigating inside revealed a small device that Kallus knew all too well to be a bomb. There was no time to react as an EMP pulse sprend throughout the entire bridge section of the Star Destroyer. It will be a while before their systems were up and running again. Enough time for the evading shuttle to lightspeed, much to Kallus dissatisfaction.

* * *

Once entering in hyperspace, all three Jedi felt they could have a breather. They've certainly earned it after all they've gone through. Soon the cockpit erupted in a fit of laughter as to the fact that all of them made it out in one piece.

"You know when you guys aren't fighting each other, you actually make a pretty good team." Ezra said to the two exhausted Jedi, "Good thing you went back to save your 'master' huh?"

As Ezra left, Kanan gave him a look of shock and embarrassment. Why did he have to say that with Balto right next to him? It would seem that Ezra was inheriting Balto ability to torment him. Kanan knew that the anthropomorphic wolfdog would never allow him to hear the end of this.

"Master?" Balto said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Kanan did his best to save himself from this, "Kids. You know...crazy ideas."

"Yeah. Where do they come up with such things?" Balto said, but if Kanan wasn't mistaken, it sounded almost sarcastic. A pregnant pause befell the cockpit for a moment, "We...we have some things to discuss."

"Yeah..." Kanan reluctantly agreed though he wished they didn't have to, "Especially since Ezra blew the lid on how we were feeling." Kanan decided to go first but, if he was honest, this was so much harder than yelling, "Listen, it's...it's not that I'm ungrateful for everything you've done for me, and I know what you've been through, but...I'm not a kid. Not anymore. But sometimes I feel that you no faith in me. That you still see me as that guy who used to drown his sorrows in the bottle. That no matter what, I can never measure up to you."

"I see," said Balto, "I know that I've pushed you too hard. I just wish I knew how much before now."

"It's just that I can never be you." Kanan let out.

"I never wanted you to be me," Balto finally admitted, "I want you to be better. I'm not perfect; I know that. Look at me! I broke one of our most sacred codes by secretly getting married during the Clone Wars. After twelve years out in space, I'm still trying to repent for a mistake I made all those years ago. When I was ready to sacrifice myself, I realized that I shouldn't have harped on you for your mistakes when I've possibly made worse. There's a lot of things I realized at that time. Like how you were right. I did hang over your shoulder far too much. I always told myself that there was nothing wrong, but I was too stubborn to see just how miserable I made you. I was too blind to notice the riff that was forming between us as a result. I just-just didn't want to fail you, not like I failed _her_."

Silence fell over the ship. The once celebratory atmosphere has instead grown somber. Indeed these grievances had hung on their chest for far too long. They needed some time to soak up what the other had said.

"You are right though," said Balto, "You're not a child anymore. If anything, the fact that you've taken a Padawan of your own proves that. I should give you more space, so once we get back, I'll do as I said earlier and reassign myself to the Kontempkin. I've worked with her crew for some time before rejoining you, so it should all work out."

Kanan let out a heavy sigh, for he too had thoughts this whole reassigning thing as well, "You know you're not the only one responsible for that riff between us. However, it's not too late to try and mend it, but how can we do that if you leave?"

A smile formed on Balto's as those words sunk in, "Kanan, what are trying to say?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you, you old dog?" Kanan asked though could sense that Balto was acting coy, "I'm asking you to stay."

It was not long after their conversation before they touch back down on Garel. Although both Balto and Kanan earned a scolding from Hera for allowing Ezra to run off on Star Destroyer, things soon went back to normal. Kanan went back to training Ezra once again, but this time was more willing to invite Balto along if the Anthro wasn't too busy. Balto did his best not to intrude on their training sessions unless permitted to tag along. Today was one of those moments as Ezra finished a set of Form III techniques on top of a metal crate.

"I don't know Kanan," Balto chimed in, "I still think Form V would be more beneficial to Ezra's training."

Kanan placed his hand over his brow in annoyance, "I thought we agreed, he's my apprentice. I'll train him my way."

"I'm just saying," Balto tried to clear up his intentions, "In some regards, Form V is an extension of Form III. It combines both defensive and offensive techniques that would work well for Ezra."

"And I'd say, he's not ready until he's better trained in Form III." Kanan refuted.

"That's it!" Ezra intervened, "For a second I thought you both learned something while on that Star Destroyer. But until you guys stop arguing, I refuse to commit any more Jedi training."

Both Kanan and Balto were stared at Ezra's abrupt demands. However, when they look to one another an idea in their minds. It was as if they were on the same wavelength when they both took advantage of Ezra no long having the proper footing by kicking on the crate he was standing on. With the teenage Padawan landing butt first on the ground, the two older Jedi stood over him.

"First rule of training." Balto started out.

Kanan finished for him, "Always respect your teachers."

It was much, but it was a start. Though mending the fences of a strained friendship was hardly an easy task; what matter was that these two were willing to commit to it. That was a crucial first step to cross.

 **End of Chapter IV**

 **A/N: Glad to finally upload a new chapter after almost four months of not posting anything. As you can no doubt tell why by that sheer length of it, but hopefully they won't be quite as long as this (I cannot make that promise). But yeah you might be wondering about Charlie from All Dogs in this fic. Well, the one who requested for an anthropomorphic Balto fanfic which would be a multi-crossover with of Disney and Non-Disney animated film with talking animals with many different ideas about the themes. I dropped all the themes that were requested and went with Star Wars. Anyway, I had plans to introduce the multi-crossover elements with a completely different character down the line, but because of Burt Reynolds recent passing, I felt compelled to add him first.**

 **So, with all that said I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, for next time another Jedi is going be entering the fray. Now don't forget to review, and have a happy Halloween.**


	6. The Faults of our Masters

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Chapter V: The Faults of our Masters**

 _Many years ago_

 _Coruscant_

"We may've been exhausted, but when was the last time someone stood up to five Jedi and held his own?" said the old weary voice of Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who had recently recovered from a horrific ordeal on the planet Hypori. The battle waged between their Republic forces, and Separatist had ended in disaster. At every turn, the old Cerean's ships were outmaneuvered and outgunned to the point where they were forced to bunker down in one of the crashed gunships, and that wasn't even the worse of it. Backed into a corner, Mundi and five other Jedi with him faced off against a new foe: General Grievous. Out of all of them only Mundi and two others survived the onslaught, and now stood in front of his fellow Jedi Council members of this latest development "This must be dealt with!"

"I agree!" exclaimed Master Mace Windu who had, up until now, sat troubled by what had been relayed, "This General Grievous is changing the shape of the war."

From there the Council was soon thrown into debate. Indeed, the Clone Wars soon became one of the bloodiest this galaxy has ever seen. Not helped that the leader of the Separatist movement was once one of their own turned Sith, Count Dooku. Both the Jedi and the clones have been stacking heavy losses with the Order having now stretching itself so thin, and now with the arrival of General Grievous, it was only going to get worse. It was apparent, they needed more knights

The younger of the Council members, Obi-Wan Kenobi, spoke up, "I know this will generate debate. But I suggest that in this time of War we forgo the Trials and promote my Padawan, Anakin, to Jedi Knight."

He was not wrong. Such demands did spark debate amongst the Jedi. Just the idea of forsaking some of their most sacred traditions for one boy was preposterous. Even if the said boy was the fabled Chosen One who, as it was foretold, would bring balance to the Force.

"In this time of need, why do we continue to hold back the Chosen One?" asked Master Mundi.

"Rather or not he is the Chosen One remains to be determined." Mace Windu shot back. The Jedi had always been the most prominent opponent against the idea of Anakin's prophesize lineage.

An old scar-face Lannik Jedi Master by the name of Even Piell was left pondering, "Palpatine has been requesting this for months now."

"Politicians have no voice in Jedi matters!" Windu exclaimed.

Despite any pronation of ties to the prophecy, the fact that Supreme Chancellor had been petitioning for Skywalker's promotion to knighthood was concerning. However, it could not be denied that Anakin's prowess in combat was well beyond that of a Padawan of his age, and that was without taking in his account behind a starfighter. It was easy to say that the young Jedi was, by far, their best pilot. But, even then, Anakin's history of reckless behavior was enough to give some of them pause.

"Regardless," said Obi-Wan, "Anakin has been through things more difficult than the Trials. Surely he passed the Trail of Skill when he defeated that dark assassin on the fourth moon of Yavin, and he endured an atrocious Trial of the Flesh at the hands of Count Dooku." Yoda acknowledged the accomplishment with a hum, "And he has continued to pass every test of courage this war has dealt him."

Obi-Wan and the rest of the Council were suddenly drawn in by the snickering of another, "A very obtuse observation Master Kenobi. But if you insist on with us becoming more lenient in our chose of knights, then there might be a better choice in our mitts. My apprentice perhaps?"

"Careful Master Nava. Jealousy is not becoming of you." said Obi-Wan.

"It is not through jealousy that I speak," Nava replied as the old Anthro wolf stood to speak, "But by these new parameters you suggest then my Padawan, Balto, also more than qualifies. Has he also not pass the Trial of the Flesh when he survived a crash on the remote planet on Nelvaan for fourth months? You can say he also passed the Trial of Skill when he rescued a relief ship from the Separatist with no casualties and persuaded the commander to surrender into custody without the use of any mind tricks. As for the test of courage…well, what Padawan hasn't had their courage tested in these times of war?"

"True, his feats are impressive for any Jedi," Obi-Wan acknowledged, "However if memories serve me, did Balto not improve in his studies exponentially after meeting Anakin?"

"Yes," answered Nava, "The two have seemed developed a friendly rivalry of sorts."

"Still they have but one Trial left," spoke one other of the few survivors of the massacre of Hypori, a female Togruta by the name of Shaak Ti, "Testing the spirit."

"Facing the mirror." said Piell.

"And that is what concerns me!" said Master Rancisis, an old and very traditional Thisspiasian, "To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline, and Skywalker has often disobeyed you, has he not, Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan nodded, "At least Balto knows how to follow orders. He has always been so eager to please."

"Too eager!" Windu spoke up, "It could also be a sign of a weak spirit. Under normal circumstances, neither of these two would be ready for the rank of Knight."

"Normal the circumstances are not, Master Windu," said the wisest of Jedi on the Council, Yoda, "A just debate this is, but in these days of war need all the Knights we can. Unorthodox these young ones' careers have been, so too will be their trials. The best they bring out in each other. Trust in the Force I do. Jedi Knights they shall be."

Hours had passed since the deliberations, and outside the Council's chamber stood a lonesome teen staring out into the vast city of Coruscant. The Republic's most renown pilot, skilled warriors, and the Chosen One: Anakin Skywalker. He stood here impatiently waiting for his master. Obi-Wan had called him to the temple for an important meeting, and it couldn't have been at a worse time. Young Skywalker was previously occupied with his wife, Padmé Amidala.

Since they both came from two different words, one being a Jedi and the other a senator, their marriage had to remain secret. If they were to be found out, Padmé would be politically shamed by the Senate. The Jedi would also have no choice but to exiled Anakin from the Order, for letting go of worldly attachments was the pinnacle of being a Jedi and marriage was the antithesis that went against these teachings. Sometimes Anakin would feel tired of all of this hiding, sneaking around, and lying. He just wished there was someone to relate these feeling too.

"Anakin Skywalker? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

The young Jedi was taking off his train of thought to see who had called him, "Balto."

Balto huffed as he walked in. His Jedi braid swaying along with his smoothly cut fur, "It's been some time since we last saw one another." said the young Anthro wolfdog.

"Indeed," Anakin acknowledged with the same unease in his voice, "Might want to warn you though. A lot has changed since you were stranded on that planet for all those months."

"Actually, I'd recommend it for you," Balto said as the two Padawans began to stare each other down, "It could help you build some actual muscles."

"Oh, is that what's happening here?" Anakin looked over how Balto's upper body had grown in muscle mass, "For a second, I thought you were growing fat."

The two young Jedi continued to stare each other down. The tension between them was so strong it could be cut with a knife, for these two shared a somewhat complicated history. It started back when they were merely children, just a few years into their early teens. Anakin was showcasing his skills with a lightsaber in front of an audience at the Temple. Not just any audience mind you, but to the newest Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine. The demonstration went well until Anakin caught the sound of two other Jedi around his age mocking his history of growing up a slave.

Not being one to allow such things go, Anakin reached out with the Force to steal their saber and light them close to their faces. Though he was never going to harm them, it still earned him a scolding from Obi-Wan. But out of everyone who stood with stunned expressions only one broke the silence in the room much to Anakin's bemusement. It was none other than Balto who, in a rare act of defiance, said how Anakin had nothing to apologize for; that the Padawans should've known better than to insult someone based on where they came from. As a suggestion for Anakin to defend his honor, Balto challenged him to a duel, and…Anakin wiped the floor with him. Ever since, Balto has vowed to train as hard as possible, so that one day he could surpass the Chosen One.

Thus, their friendly rivalry was formed. Each doing their best to outdo the other in term of accomplishments. Even now as they stared each other down with stern – unflinching – unwavering tension...

"It's good to see you again Anakin." Balto said happily grabbing Anakin's hand to shake.

Anakin gladly took it, "It's good to see you too my friend."

The key term was 'friendly rivalry.' Though it did all start with them trying to outdo each other, these two have also built up quite a friendship over the years. The worse it ever got between them was just some playful banter. It first started with each's mutual respect for the other's abilities but blossomed with the sharing of their troubled history while growing up. From then on they would often part tips and a helpful hand to one another. Always striving for the other to be at the best of their abilities, so that their little competition would feel a lot less one-sided.

"I see you got called in here as well."

"Indeed," said Anakin, "I thought that I was going to receive another scolding from the Council, but seeing you here puts my mind at ease."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you're pretty much considered the gold standard for being a Padawan," Anakin sat so he may count down his examples, "You're friends with everyone, you never get into trouble, and you do whatever your masters tell you without question."

"There's nothing wrong with following orders," Balto retorted with much confidence, "Maybe if you did such from time to time the Council would hold you in much more regard."

"My point is that it can't be all that bad with you here."

Balto let out a soft chuckle at Anakin's assessment, "Who knows. By that glowing depiction maybe they will still scold you, and award me with a medal."

The two young Jedi had themselves a good laugh, and as they continued to banter the doors to the Council chambers opened up. From out of the darkened room stepped forth their respected masters. Anakin and Balto stood with bated breath wonder why they truly there. All their humorous bravado fading away as they both knew the Council would not call upon two Padawans at the same time for just anything, and looking toward their master yielded no answers. Anakin and Balto walked in the middle of the darken chambers awaiting what would come next when a row of lightsabers lit up around them with Obi-Wan and Nava joining the other masters. The Padawans stood shocked and then overjoyed, for they knew what was to now befall them.

"Come forth Padawans," said Yoda who's lightsabers also ignited. The young Padawans stepped forward to kneel before this great master, and await what they had trained for their whole life, "Anakin Skywalker, Balto. By the rite of the Council, by the will of the Force…" Yoda periodically resting his lightsaber across each of the young ones' shoulders barely touching their person, "…dub thee I do, Jedi." In two quick swings, Yoda cut the braids from both their heads, "Knights of the Republic."

Thus, Anakin and Balto rose anew. Both savoring this moment, for now, everything was about to change. Neither could wait for what the future held for them.

* * *

 _Present day_

The Kontempkin, a Hammerhead Corvette class cruiser that had been 'stolen' by the rebellion from one of many of Alderaan's relief missions. Equipped with three dual laser cannons and refitted with a fourth sublight drive; this particular model had endured with the rebels for over four years now. Due to Alderaan never reporting the exact ships as being stolen, the Kontempkin could rest easy on the spaceport of Garel without much trouble so long its crew didn't stir up anything. Though, even when docking at the port, the crew on the Kontempkin were always hard at work, but not enough to welcome a very old friend.

"Welcome aboard." said the ship's captain, Knoch Minwhel, "It's good to have you back with us, Balto."

Balto gave a half-hearted chuckle as he shook the captain's hand, "I wouldn't say that I'm back. Only visiting an old friend and I'll be out of your way."

"Well that's a shame," said Captain Minwhel, "A lot of people here missed you. That positive attitude of yours really helps with moral."

"I'm sure everyone's doing just fine without me."

"No, we're not!" the voice of a young female Mirialan chimed in. This was Tana Zumé ship's weapon specialist. She was working on the canons when she noticed who just came on board, "We're devastated without you."

"She's just upset because the starboard canon has been acting up." said Minwhel.

"You know, if it gets too boring on the Ghost, we'd gladly take you back," Tana said ignoring the captain's statements, "It'd be great to have a Jedi back on board."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Balto, "However, I wouldn't call life on the Ghost boring." the Anthrophonic wolfdog was happy to be with among old friends, "I'm actually here looking for Wilh. Know where I can find him?"

Without hesitation, the two crewmates directed Balto to the cargo hold. It didn't take long for him to traverse through the ship. The middle-aged Anthro had severed aboard the Kontempkin for almost four years, so navigating was a breeze. The cargo hold...well there wasn't much of one. The area was retrofitted so the Corvette could store more escape pods. What was left was a very compacted area that barely had enough room for all the necessary essentials. Balto could still remember how the crew had to make do with their courters being jammed with supplies that could fit down here. Further back in the hold was a middle-aged male human who was busy making adjustments with the conveyor for the escape pods.

"Hey, Wilh!"

In surprise, Wilh jumped hitting the conveyor with his forehead. As he soothed the sore spot, Wilh picked himself up ready to scorn the wise guy that interrupted his work, "Balto? Fancy seeing you here." Wilh approached to give his dear friend an old fashion hug. This older gentleman had worked as the ship's engineer for as long as Balto could remember. The man was reaching his mid-forties as he sported a reddish curly beard and mustache. His hear was kept well managed and now hidden behind a bandanna. An assortment of tools hung off the belt of his raggy gray jumpsuit. Among everyone on this ship, he was by far Balto's greatest friend he ever made on it.

"It's good seeing you again too," Balto said before breaking the hug, "However I'm not here for a social call."

"Right, right," Wilh moved to his workbench to present Balto with a datapad, "That should be everything."

Balto scrolled through the data with much expectation, "Some of these aren't the parts I asked for."

"Those older parts are hard to come by, and are remarkably out of date." Wilh soon went back to working on the conveyor, "I guarantee that the ones I got will make that old girl of yours purr."

"I'll hold you to it," Balto was about to leave until he noticed a helmet meant for pilot hanging off Wilh's workbench. As he took hold to observe the craftsmanship, Balto couldn't help but notice something, "It's a bit small for you, isn't it?"

Wilh was forced to turn away from his work to see what he was referring to, "That's for my daughter. She loves watching the races and wants to be a pilot when she grows up." The engineer got back to take the helmet back, "You know, whenever you get your Scout Fighter fixed up, you're welcome to visit my family. I'm sure Rosy would love to have a ride in it, let alone, meet a real Jedi."

"I'll keep that in mind." Balto said before leaving with the datapad.

True to Wilh's word, the parts listed on the datalog were all accounted for, and Balto had them delivered to his hanger. From there on he wasted no time in getting to work. For hours he spent welding, screwing, and purring his heart and soul into the Kodiak's reconstruction. This Jedi was going to get his ship fly ready even if it would be the death of him.

"So, how's our future scrap pile coming along?"

Balto crawled his dirty grease covered self from under the Kodiak, "You are as funny as always Hera."

"I do try my best," Hera sarcastically said as she further entered the hanger, "Need a hand?"

Balto requested the appropriate tool he needed before going back to work on installing one of the new parts, "Any news on the Phantom?"

"Last I heard, Kanan was heading in on the drop point," Hera said as she handed Balto another tool, "It'll probably be a few more cycles before he's finished with the mission."

Yes, Kanan wasn't here at the moment. He, along with Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper were out on a mission of their own. They had been called by Commander Sato to help with a raid of supplies delivered by the Empire. That was over thirty hours ago, and it would be some time before the mission would be complete. This left Hera, Sabine, and Balto to be left behind to hold down the fort. It was good for Balto though. Meant that he could put in more work into the Kodiak.

"So, what else brings you?" Balto asked, "I figure that the captain of Pheonix Squadron would have more pressing issues than to help an old dog and his old beat-up ship."

"Who says I'm not here for Pheonix Squadron?" now that got Balto's attention, "It's Commander Sato, he wants you cleaned up and ready to meet him."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm not supposed to say. It's a surp..." Hera stopped when she saw that Balto was about to make _that_ face again, "Okay, okay! Pheonix Home intercepted a transmission. At first, we thought it would be a parental ally, but you'll never guess what it was. A Jedi."

It didn't happen often, but Balto was completely dumbstruck, "What?"

"It was a Jedi, Balto," Hera reiterated, "Another living – breathing Jedi."

"That's...by the Spirits, that's great news!" in a burst of energy, Balto jumped up and held Hera up in the air with joy. So ecstatic he was when bringing the Twi'lek in for a big old bear hug.

"Okay, okay, let go of me you big sweaty-stinky-wolfdog!"

Balto obliged, but his enthusiasm refused to cease if the wagging of his tail was to be believed, "I just can't believe we found another one. Did they give a name?"

Hera answered with a nod, "From what I heard, they were a great Jedi Master who barely escaped the purge."

"Well, who is it?" Balto almost couldn't contain his excitement, "Kota, Vos, Shaak Ti?"

"Pong Krell."

And just like that, all that spark within Balto died in an instance. The news left him breathless as if a knife had been plunged into his heart. Pong Krell was coming here? Even when he had time to have it all marinate while washing up in the Ghost's shower, it didn't even feel real. Pong Krell. The very name brought nothing but dread to the middle age Anthro wolfdog. Out of all the possible surviving Jedi out there, why did he have to be reunited with Pong Krell? That old master had always been a massive point of contention to Balto ever since he was a pup at the Jedi Temple. Pong Krell. Balto couldn't think of any Jedi Master so harsh and cold as he. No matter how much he studied, how hard he trained, Master Krell was never satisfied. Never acknowledging even one of Balto many accomplishments.

However, as Balto joined up with Commander Sato, a human who the wolfdog held great respect for, and many other of Pheonix Group at a private loading bay, he got to thinking. It had been fifteen years since he last saw him. Perhaps Krell had changed in that intervening time. Maybe in that time, he'd had learned to better himself now that the fate of the Jedi was so dire. Perhaps there was hope. There had to be hope.

Balto stood next to the Commander as a shuttle touched down. Every waiting second was another breath being lost in the wolfdog's chest. He hadn't been this tense for that last sixteen years. As the doors opened up, there he was. Pong Krell. A semi-old Besalisk who stood proud as he walked off the shuttle. Unlike most of his people, who were bloated and usually slouched, Krell was very well fit and stood tall. Tall enough to put Balto and maybe even Zeb to shame. This sign of his fitness was best shown in his four muscular arms. Both them and his four arms were big enough as to dual-wield his two fold-up lightsaber staffs. His march came to a halt right in front of both Commander Sato and Balto.

"Welcome to Garel, Master Krell," Commander Sato greeted, "We are honored to have another Jedi with us."

Wasting no time at all, Krell looked over the many rebel troops that showed up with mild contempt. However, that changed when his eyes fell on Balto, "Of course. I am more than willing to aid you in your struggle against the Empire. As a former general in the Clone Wars, I hope to pass down whatever knowledge I have to you and your troops."

"It would be most appreciated," Sato replied, "I've also been informed that you are well acquainted with Balto." The commander shifted the attention to the Jedi next to him who, ever since the shuttle landed, had stood proper, still, and quiet, "I will leave you with him to tour through our command ship."

If Balto weren't concerned with showing proper respect, his ears would have dropped in disappointment. He wasn't a high ranking general anymore; therefore it wasn't his place to argue with Sato's orders. So, Balto guided Krell to a Pelta-class frigate that had been dubbed Phoenix Home. Roaming through the frigate's corridors, Balto was sure to showcase every one of her notable features from the cargo hold, crew quarters, to the main bridge. Though it would've gone smoother if it wasn't for this uneasy tension that loomed over them. It was hard not to, considering their sorted past these two shared together. Why, even the way Krell stroked his beard in a judgmental fashion brought back some not too pleasant memories within the Anthro wolfdog. But he had to remember, things could be different now. Balto would never know if he didn't attempt to make that first step.

"I can't tell you how much of a relief it is to find another Jedi," Balto attempted to break the ice, but Krell seemed as stern-faced as he arrived, "It gives me hope for how many others have survived the purge."

"Indeed." Krell murmured dismissively, "As fun as it has been with 'catching up,' why don't you tell where I can find the mess hall, Mud."

Balto stopped dead in his tracks. His ears were now burning from what he just heard, "I-I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me by that here."

"You know perfectly well why I call you that and don't think after all these years that, that has changed," said Krell. His voice was both stern and direct, "Now, are you going to direct me to the mess hall or not? Hate for you commander to hear about you being a poor host." Balto wanted to retort in some way, but instead he fell in an old habit with Krell. He looked away from his critical eye to the floor and did as he was told like a good obedient Jedi would for a higher-ranking member by showed him the way. However, before leaving, Krell had one last thing to say, "Good to see someone's finally found some use for you."

Balto just stood there in silence as all his worries have now been fully realized. Krell hasn't changed one bit. He was still the same condescending old Besalisk as he always was. Balto thought he was mentally prepared for this, but the quiet and empty corridor laid contrary to the notion. With only one word, he was rendered as meek as a newborn pup. Worse is, now the stricken wolfdog is to face Krell's brand of torment yet again.

It took every fiber in his being for Balto to muster up the courage to go and be in the same room as Krell. It felt as if hours have passed by within that mess hall. Just a long session with Krell at the center of attention telling stories of his escapades. No matter the outcome of the event, the old Besalisk had everyone enthralled; even Sabine was captivated. All the while, Balto sat in the far side of the room eating alone. Never the less, the wolfdog still listened in on the conversation going on with Krell. It wasn't so much the over exaggerated tales of heroism (while gleeful overlooking the high casualties count of his own troops) that got to Balto, but instead, every so often the stories became directed back at him. To put it simply, Krell's stories about Balto were...less than flattering.

"Hey," the voice of Hera pulled Balto out of his trance, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're sitting alone and barely touched your food." Hera pointed to the wolfdog's undisturbed plate, "What's wrong? I thought having another Jedi here would really lift your spirits."

"Oh, it did. It's just..." Balto pushed his food around as he thought how to phrase his next sentence, "Krell and I have a history, and we've hardly been on the best terms." his ears suddenly picked up Krell telling another story where he referred to Balto as Mud, "I wish he wouldn't call me that."

"Why?" Hera asked with much concern for her friend, "What does it mean?"

"It's complicated and embarrassing."

Before Hera could press the issue further, a rebel officer walked over to inform Balto that Commander Sato wished to see him. The Anthro didn't hesitate to take the invitation; anything to get him away from here. He waited in Sato's ready room for several minutes left with nothing to do but admire the scenery. The room's walls were draped with artworks of his homeworld of Mykapo. In the center l a desk that had held a Mykapolian flag over the front, and onto stood a holographic image of Sato and his brother of whom Balto knew not the name of. Before long, Sato stepped in followed closely by...Krell.

"Both of you, please, sit," Sato order which the two Jedi complied, "I know you are both wondering why I called you here. To put it bluntly, as much as it is great to find another Jedi, it is time to figure out where to assign him. Balto, would you have any ideas?"

Balto though felt a sense of unease as Krell stared down at him with the usually judgmental stare that the wolfdog was all too familiar with, "I...I wouldn't know Commander. The Ghost is pretty much full to compacity as is."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Krell spoke up, "I already know where I could put my skills as a general to good use, the Kontempkin. I hear they've been hoping for a Jedi as a part of their crew."

"I would advise against that!" Balto interjected.

"And why would that be, Balto?" Sato asked intrigued by the Anthro's outburst.

It was then that Balto found him in quite the quandary of how to explain himself, "To put it simply Commander, the Kontempkin is also reaching its maximum capacity. With their cargo hold being refitted for escape pods, the crew already has limited space as is." then Balto returned Krell's stink eye with one of his own, "And, to be fair, Master Krell's skills as a general would be rusty after these long fifteen years without serving."

"Well put Balto," Sato commemorated, "However, we are not in the position to be turning away any form of reinforcements. So, unless there are any other objections, I will allow for Krell to serve on the Kontempkin." Balto felt as if his efforts were all for not, "But you do speak with much wisdom. Master Krell, though you will be joining our ranks, you will be only placed in the same ranks of every other soldier, and have to work to re-earn your rank of general." Krell bowed in agreement, but not without giving Balto a stern look, "Very well. You are both dismissed."

With everything said and done, the two Jedi marched out of Sato's ready room. Balto though was beside himself. The fact that Krell had successfully talked his way into being a part of the Kontempkin, a ship filled with some of his friends, was undoubtedly a terrible moment. However, being able to convince Sato to not to give the Besalisk any special privilege for being a Master helped lighten his mood. At least before Krell blocked his path once they were alone.

"Listen here, Mud," Krell sneered, "If you ever try to undermine my authority again, I swear I'll..."

"Your authority?" Balto inquired, "You heard the Commander. Your authority is no better than mine."

"Perhaps as a soldier, but not as a Jedi!" Krell was about to walk off, but not before pointing back at the wolfdog, "Remember this, Mud, if it weren't for the Clone Wars, you would have never made it to the rank of Knight!"

As Krell walked he left Balto once again, but not in the same state as earlier. No, now Balto's breath had been racing, his heart pounding, fist clenched to the point of shaking. He was...he was angry. The second he figured this out, Balto knew he had to calm down. He mustn't give into anger. To give into anger would open a path to the Dark Side. But it just seemed that Krell had a talent in getting under the Anthro wolfdog's skin. He just needed to be alone to blow off some steam perhaps through meditation. Balto had found that meditation along with both deconstructing and reconstructing his lightsaber with the Force always helped put his mind at ease.

However, it wouldn't be long before the Kontempkin, and her crew would be off. With a new crew member, it would be best to take off as soon as possible to show the new guy the ropes. When the time came, Balto was there to see them off. More out of concern for their safety than anything else. Sure the Besalisk may have fought in great battles, but Krell held the record for most troop casualties during the Clone Wars. However, those were different times where clone troopers were easily considered expendable, and the Jedi Council needed any Jedi they could spare for the war. Maybe now, with such a small resistance cell that couldn't afford to lose much, and without his original high rank, maybe Krell will be more responsible than he was back then. If only Balto could say the same with his behavior. It had hardly changed from all those years ago.

* * *

 _Many years ago_

 _Coruscant_

It had not been long since that fateful day of which Anakin Skywalker and Balto rose to the ranks of knighthood. It was a momentous occasion, for it wasn't common for those as young as these two to move up in the ranks so fast. Though that was mostly in part due to the Clone Wars ravaging through the galaxy. It was also no secret that the Jedi were suffering heavy losses. It wouldn't be long before the two newly appointed knights would be put back on active duty. So, they decided to spend it accordingly through a sparring match.

Why not? It was the best way for them to see how much the other has learned since their last bought. Indeed, much has changed since then. Balto, for one, was holding up quite well when fending off against the Chosen One. He knew that Anakin favored the tactic of 'strike fast, strike hard,' so Balto made sure to block accordingly. He also made sure to study in Form V, for the wolfdog knew that was the lightsaber form Anakin chosen to master. Thanks to this, the duel was a far cry from the embarrassingly one-sided battle they had last time. Though, Balto had to keep his defensives up if he had any chance to best his friend.

With every moment their sabers clashed would send waves of intensity through the air. Many also training within the temple dojo would stop what they were doing just watch their epic duel. In what felt like an eternity, Balto saw how more eager Anakin to get to this fight over with; he could use that to his advantage. With one last clash of their blades, Balto stepped out of the way allowing Anakin to stumble over his own weight. The Anthro wolfdog made sure to finish the job with a sweep kick. With Anakin falling to the ground and his lightsaber deactivating, Balto pointed his saber at his comrade's face.

"Yield." he said.

Skywalker let out a heavy sigh before answering with, "Alright, I yield."

Balto had to hold back the urge to give a huge toothy grin. After all these years of training, he had done it. He finally surpassed the Chosen One. Balto reached out to aid his friend up while thinking how Anakin would need to work harder to exceed him, but that cockiness was his downfall. Once Balto's guard was down, Anakin took hold of his arm with his metal one and pulled the wolfdog to the floor. In one quick motion, Anakin snatched both his and Balto's lightsaber and stood with them pointed at Balto's face.

"Looks like I win again" Skywalker said before deactivating both lightsabers.

Balto, however, could only exclaim, "No fair! You yielded!"

This caused Anakin to laugh before he helped his friend back on his feet, "Should know that in real battles the enemy will never really surrenders. They'll just get back up and attack as soon as your back his turned."

"You just couldn't stand me beating you for once." Balto said before taking back his lightsaber.

"What would be the fun in that?"

The two had a good laugh before leaving the dojo and strolled around the halls of the Temple. It was going to take more than a bruised ego to ruffle up their friendship. The rest of their time was spent discussing what they'll be doing for the war efforts. Now that they were knights, they had a whole new array of responsibilities on their hands. One now being given their own command roles of their own Venator-class Destroyers.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get back out there," said Anakin, "Serving on the frontlines and striking a blow to those Separatist. The Chancellor has even decided to personally set me up with one of the finest clones to ever make it out of Komino, the 501st."

Balto had hoped his friend the best even, like many Jedi, he didn't much care for the Chancellor's constant interference, "I was thinking of taking a more supporting role. Someone has to be out there to pull Jedi like you from the fire." they shared another laugh at their occasional banter, "Maybe even sign up for the experimental division. I'll be able to play with the new toys before most of you guys get them."

"Good," Anakin patted Balto on the back, "You can use more of an edge."

Though not every conversation can come to a good end. Theirs came to an abrupt halt when Balto bumped into someone or, to be more accurate, he was shoved to the ground. It really caught both Jedi off guard as Anakin was quick to help Balto up.

"Hey!" Anakin hollered, "What's the big idea?"

Balto was equally wondering what he may have done to earn such treatment. Those inquiries died when the Jedi in question was none other than Master Krell. From then a fight or flight response kicked into Balto, with it leaning heavily into flight.

"I'm sorry Skywalker, I have no idea what you mean." Krell said not paying Balto any mind.

"You know what I'm talking about," Anakin said brashly, "You shoved my friend."

"Did I now?" Krell walked back over to them, "Then does Balto have anything to say about it?

As Krell stood over the wolfdog, Balto's ears fell flat as he looked back at the floor, "No, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault."

Krell just scoffed, "At least Skywalker's the Chosen One, so it makes sense how he was knighted." he sneered at Balto, "What's your excuse?"

After looking so proud of himself, Krell walked away. Anakin though was surprised at Balto, "What was that?"

"It's fine." Balto whispered under his breath.

"No, it's not!" Anakin fired back, "You shouldn't just let him walk all over you just because he's a master."

"It's fine."

"I mean you can fight off a whole army of Separatist droids without flinching, but you can't stand up to one guy..."

"I said it's fine!" Balto finally burst at the seams, "Can we just leave it alone?"

So, though annoyed seeing a friend being walked all over, Anakin ultimately respected his wishes. The two simple set off without so much of a word of what transpired. Trying what they might to ensure that Krell wouldn't spoil this occasion. But, little did Balto know, this was far from the last he would have to deal with the old Besalisk, and even far from the worse he'd experience.

* * *

 _Present day_

Balto sat in the seat of the Ghost's dorsal turret looking upon Garel's horizon with a troubled brow. It had been almost two rotations since the Kontempkin left for training with their newest recruit, Krell. If he was honest with himself, Balto was worried for them. Worried that Krell would assert himself in a command position and do something reckless and life-threatening. After all, Krell was notorious for his reckless endangerment of any troop under his command. Hell, the middle-age Jedi remembered an instance where he, Anakin Skywalker, Krell, and several other Jedi fought for the planet Umbara, and in the midst of it all, Anakin was called away back on Coruscant. When that happened, the Council practically begged for Balto to take over with the 501st in his place; otherwise, Krell would've been next in line. Though Anakin and Balto would banter about which of them had the best squad, the wolfdog had to admit, he was impressed with how the 501st handled themselves when storming one of the Umbaran control towers. Mostly he was surprised with how one of Anakin's ARC troopers, Fives, really took charge when it came to aiding their airborne troops with the Droid Control Ship. In the end, Balto and the 501st completed their mission and then some with high honors. Krell, on the other hand, lost almost half of his squad and even a bit of Obi-Wan's with claims that some of the Umbarans were infiltrating his base in clone armor. With such a track record, Balto had a right to be worried.

Balto couldn't dwell on it forever. He needed to find some way to calm his nerves. Perhaps a stroll through the market will do. He made his way to exit the ship; which meant walking past the bridge.

"...so we should be back within another rotation." the sound of Kanan's voice caught Balto's attention. He peered his ear to the door to better hear what was going on.

"That's good to hear, love," said Hera. "To be honest, I think Balto could use something to cheer him up. He's been in a bad mood ever since Krell came around. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas why."

"No Idea," Kanan said sounding very concerned, "My master forbade me from going anywhere near Krell."

"Well, it seems like there's a history between them. I'll talk to you once you get back." once Hera shut off the holo-communicator, she opened the blast door to reveal Balto listening in on the other side, "You know, I thought you would know better than to eavesdrop after what happened with Sabine."

"How did you know I was there?"

"It's my ship, I know everything that goes on in it," she said with a sly remark, "So, what were you up to?"

"I thought you knew everything on this ship."

"Har, har." she jest as Balto took a seat next to her, "But seriously, what is going on with you?" Balto remained silent, "Balto, whatever is going on between you and Krell, you can tell me." she placed a hand on Balto's to show him support, "Please. Let me help you."

Upon feeling the soft touch of her hand, Balto looked into his friend's warm eyes. His heart melts as he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. To unload all that baggage he's been carrying around for so much of his life onto her just didn't sit right. As far as Balto figured, this was his burden to bear alone.

Before Hera could press on the issue, Sabine rushed in entirely out of breath, "Guys, Commander Sato needs us in orbit immediately!" both parties looked to her in confusion, "It's the Kontempkin. She's been shot down."

It did not take long for the crew of the Ghost to jump into action. Immediately they scrambled and launched past Garel's atmosphere, and hyperspace jumped to the rescue. Thankfully the Kontempkin's escape pods trackers were set on an encrypted frequency that the rebels have established so the Empire would not be able to pick up before it was too late. Surely gave the rebels an advantage as when the Ghost made it, they were far from the first to be on sight. In the end, the Ghost was able to retrieve only two pods (one in the forward cargo hold and the other magnetized said hold's bay doors).

As soon as all the pods were accounted for, the rebels rendezvoused with one of their Nebulon-B frigates to drop off the injured. The remains of the crew didn't know just how lucky they were. Thanks to the Kontempkin's retrofitting, there were more survivors to make it out before the ship went up in flames. However, not with suffering casualties, for Captain Minwel perished with the ship. Balto, however, asked to remain on the frigate for a bit longer and said he will make it back to Garel later. You see there was a friend that he wished to check up on.

Wilh slowly but surely woke from his unconscious state with a painful groan, "Easy there, Wilh." Balto's voice came as the wolfdog gentle pushed the man back down on the bed, "Take it easy. You were lucky to make it out of there alive."

Wilh's mind was still in a haze, "What happened?"

"The Kontempkin. It's gone, Wilh."

"How..." Wilh groaned in pain again, "...how many?"

"The list of casualties was low." Balto said hoping to tell his friend some good news, "You really came through with those retrofits." when Wilh attempted to get up again, Balto had to ease him back down, "Don't exert yourself. You're recovering from surgery."

Surgery? Wilh mind raced with questions until he notices that the bottom of the blanket wasn't moving even though he could swear he was running his toes. In a panic, Wilh removed the sheet and was in horror of what was or what wasn't underneath. When the Kontempkin was being evacuated, Tana (who Balto was thankful for also making it out) discovered Wilh under a pile of debris and, with others, rushed to save him, or what was left of him. When lifting the scraps of metal from his unconscious body, it was discovered that the beam that once held up a piece of the ceiling had fallen and landed on both of his legs. It took a team of people to lift it off of him, but the damage was already irreparable. Thus, the only thing to do was amputation of both limbs.

It was of no surprise that Wilh didn't take to the news all that well. The man was stuck as a blubbering mess; going on and on about he swore that he could still feel them attached to him. It was to the point where the medical droid needed to sedate the poor man before he could worsen his injuries. Balto decided to leave Wilh to rest after that, but not before placing the one thing the now sedated man managed to hold on to throughout the whole ordeal by his bedside, the burnt up helmet that Wilh had once planned to give his daughter.

"What happened?" Balto asked Tana as they sat outside of Wilh's room.

Tana paced around the room as she was trying to comprehend the whole thing, "I don't know. One moment we were practicing drills in the middle of nowhere, and the next we find ourselves facing down a star destroyer."

"Why not just lightspeed out of there?"

"Oh, some of us wanted, but Krell convinced us not to," she answered, "Ask what were the point in these exercises if we were just going to run away from the smallest sign of a fight."

That was all Balto needed to hear. He could care less when Tana started expressing everything else that went wrong; like the portside canon going out even though she swore she fixed it before moving to the starboard canon. As far as the Anthro wolfdog was concerned, he had his culprit. As soon as he landed back on Garel, Balto stormed Pheonix Home and into the mess hall. His determination was furthered when he homed in on the Besalisk stuffing his face without so much as a care in the world. Balto marched up and slammed down on the table to grab the older Jedi's attention, and subsequently the whole room as well.

"What happened?!"

Krell didn't even look up from his meal as he addressed Balto, "You're going to need to be more specific."

"What happened on the Kontempkin?" Balto's voice becoming more rough with every word.

Krell took time to finish a sample off his plate before answering, "I'd assume that's pretty obvious. We were caught by surprise attack, and seeing that your Ghost was a part of the rescue team, I'm sure someone like you can even figure out what happened after that."

"Don't play dumb with me Krell!" Balto was having none of it, "I know for a fact that you asserted yourself into command. That instead of retreating, you convinced those men and women to fight an enemy they were clearly outmatched against."

"So, what if I did?" the Besalisk responded, "Really, they shouldn't be out there if they weren't going to be prepared for battle."

"Don't you dare try to push the blame." Balto was now on the tipping point, "Some of those brave men and women sacrificed their lives for the survivors we have now, sacrifices that wouldn't have been necessary it wasn't for you. Wilh may never be able to walk again because of you!" Balto could see that he wasn't getting through to this stubborn old Jedi, "It's in the Code that we Jedi are supposed to preserve life, not risk them recklessly."

Krell just chuckled, "And a hypocrite like you has any business reciting the Code?" Balto looked confused by what he meant before Krell resumed in a hushed whisper, "Yeah, some of your colleges here told me what you've been up to since the Republic fell. So, listen here Mud, maybe you should worry less about me and these rebels, and worry about taking care of that bitch you have at home."

What happened next, Balto couldn't say. The next thing he even remembered was being carried off the ship with his right hand aching. Apparently, after the insult made to his wife, Balto punched Krell in the face. They said he was on the verge of jumping over the table before being dragged out. Later he was contacted by Commander Sato to express how Krell was going to be disciplined for his actions on the Kontempkin, but not before informing the wolfdog that he was barred from Pheonix Home until further noticed.

Balto wasn't that upset over the punishment. No, he deserved as much for creating a scene. What did upset him though was the simple fact that he lost his temper. For once, Balto allowed his anger for Krell to take over, and it may cost him greatly. Not only might Krell be put under lighter disciplinary charge, but Balto may have jeopardized any goodwill he had with the Commander. As Balto stood over the balcony looking over his still needing repairs Kodiak, he just couldn't help but contemplate what kind of trouble he got himself into.

"Balto?"

"Hi Hera." the wolfdog said in a defeatist tone. He didn't even look over to see that Sabine was also with her. Instead just allowing her scent to enter his nose.

Hera, with Sabine, entered the balcony to stand by him, "We heard what happened. We're so sorry." she walked up to Balto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Actually Hera. Yes, I really would mind." he said while still very much on edge

"Oh come on," Sabine came forward and patted Balto on the back, "Tell us what's on your mind, Mud."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hera and Sabine recoiled from Balto's outburst. When seeing the shocked expressions of his friends, Balto finally calmed himself down, "I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry."

After some time of him mellowing out, Hera approached Balto once again and placed her hand back on his shoulder, "Balto, talk to me. Please," she was growing desperate now. This was not the Balto she knew. He was always so kind, understanding, and level headed. At least he was until now, "It's about Krell isn't it?" that at least elicited a reaction out of him, "Balto, listen to me. You know we are more than just a crew, we're your friends. As friends, we want to help you whenever we can, but we can't if you don't tell us what's going on."

Balto sighed, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about why you snapped earlier." Hera suggested.

"Yeah," Sabine interjected, "Krell calls you Mud all the time."

Balto let out a grunt, "Doesn't make it right."

"Then tell us why." Hera insisted.

Balto sighed as this was a pretty sore topic for him to discuss, "On Animaria, Mud is a derogatory term used against Anthros like myself. Hybrids." He felt embarrassed that he had to explain this. Balto had always told Hera of all the majesty that his homeworld had to offer. Now he had to confess one of the dark sides of his planets culture, "On Animaria, mix breeding was frowned upon as it was seen as mudding the bloodline of other Anthro species, so that's what they call Anthro who are a result of such an affair. Before you ask, yes. As a wolfdog, I suffered the brunt of being picked on, torment, and even beaten up while growing up as did my mother just for giving birth to me. We were social outcast. I even had some who flung mud at me just so that I can 'look the part.'"

Hera and Sabine looked both shocked and horrified. They knew that before this that Balto had a rough childhood, but not of this extent. To think that such a kind soul like he would have to go through such a thing was awful.

"Balto." Hera tried to think of what was best to say, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Hera." Balto reassured her, "Every society has its dark side. Besides, it's not all bad anymore. For decades now, it's been shown that if it weren't for certain Anthro species intermingling with others that some of their species would've gone extinct a long time ago. The idea of hybrids-or even mix breeds, in general, are widely more accepted nowadays. It's not perfect. There are still some outlairs who act superior because they're what you call 'Purebred,' but some progress is better than none. Besides, once I got to the Jedi Temple, I didn't have to deal with that sort of treatment. For the most part."

Sabine soon stepped forward, "I'm sorry Balto. I thought it was just a silly nickname Krell gave you because of your brown fur."

Balto shook his head to indicate that, that wasn't why Krell called him Mud.

"By the way you made it sound earlier, I thought he called you that because of a training accident," said Hera, but Balto shook his head again, "Does Krell know what that means to you?"

"He knows," Balto sneered as certain memories flooded his mind, "I said, for the most part, my time at the Temple was great. For the first time, I felt like I was somewhere I belong. I was pretty much accepted into the Order with open arms. But you can guess who was the exception to that was." they didn't need any hints. The two could tell he was referring to Krell, "From the moment I met him, Krell already treated me as beneath him. I dreaded every moment I had a training session with him. Krell was a harsh and often strict teacher, but to me especially. There were times when I noticed he allowed some student a pass on being in poor form, but single me out for so much as being a hair out of line! Every time that happened, Krell would parade me in front of the dojo and use me as an example of how to be a 'poor-rate Jedi,' and each time was just as humiliating as the last! Even then, he called me Mud."

"Balto, didn't you ever tell anyone about this?" asked Hera.

"What place was it of mine to question a master's teachings?" Balto retorted, "At least...that's how I rationalized it at the time. I was just a little outcast pup who was so desperate to fit in anywhere. When I found out that place could be amongst the Jedi, I was willing to do whatever it took to make it work. Did whatever my masters told me without questions. If that meant I had to occasionally take some verbal abuse from Krell, then so be it. The best I could do was pray that the next session with him would not be as bad as the last. I guess the Spirits must've heard me because one day he never showed up for training and in his place was Master Yoda, who was way more lenient with us than Krell ever was." for that moment, Balto had a flashback to when training with Yoda. How after failing an exercise, Balto almost broke down in tears waiting for another verbal onslaught only to receive words of encouragement from the kind green imp, " _Just a training this is. Better next time you will be."_ from then on through Yoda's training, Balto saw how it was to train with a more respectable Jedi. From Yoda, Balto started gaining some confidence in himself. Confidence that only kept building as he was paired up with Nava as his master, and later when he met Anakin, "Being a Jedi Master was something I aspire to be, and when I became a knight I was so certain that things would be looking up from then on. I even went up to Krell and asked if he could please stop calling me Mud, and do you know what he said? He said, ' _I only call you that because that's what you are. When your master fetched you, we were hoping for a great warrior, not a mongrel whose been nothing but a waste of the Council's time._ ' It was then on that I realized that there was no way of me pleasing him. No matter what, he would always belittle me, undermine any accomplishment I've made…" Balto suddenly took his lightsaber from the inside of his jacket, "…and make me feel inadequate of even holding this!" he slammed his hand holding the wooden saber hilt on the balcony's railing while breathing heavily after venting his frustration.

All the while, Hera stood listening on shocked to hear her friend go through such agony. She responded the only thing she could think of. She gave Balto the biggest hug she could manage. Balto was stun by this sudden act of affection but eventually returned the hug with one of his own.

"It's alright Hera." he said with all his pent-up aggression completely gone from his voice, "I'm sorry that I unloaded all of this on you. I guess I've been bottling this up for so long that I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

A smile came across Hera's face as Balto demonstrated such a caring nature to not want to burden another, "No. I understand. You, of all people, don't deserve to be picked on like that."

"I try not to let it get to me," Balto confessed as his heart began to sink to his stomach, "It's just that Krell...I don't know...he gets under my skin like no other. Every time it's like I've regressed back to being a pup all those years ago."

"Well, you can count on me to not serve under him!" Sabine said with much conviction. It didn't matter that she knew Balto for only a short amount of time, no one messes with a Mandalorian's friend if they knew what was coming to them.

"Thanks, Sabine." Balto did appreciate her attempted to make him feel better, but his demeanor soon turned dour, "But still, something has to be done about Krell."

Hera had a look of confusion, "Balto?"

"Krell is not suitable to be in any sort of position that puts him in charge of anyone," Balto said with much conviction, "I know how that sound after what I just told you, but this isn't just about me. Krell is more than just reckless, he's careless and practically negligent with his anyone under his command. During the Clone Wars, Krell has racked up the highest casualty rates of any Jedi. He'd lead his troops into unnecessarily dangerous situations that would end with a good number of his clones to be decimated, even though any Jedi could see dozens of ways around it. We already saw what happens when he took charge of the Kontempkin, who's to say something similar won't happen in the future. He may have been a lousy Jedi, but he was an even worse general."

Hera listened to Balto's words and, even though he's acted so thick headed during this whole ordeal, she knew in her heart that Balto has never led her astray in the past, "Balto, I trust your judgment. If you really believe that Krell is a danger to the rebellion, then you know what you have to do. You have to go to Sato and convince him."

"How can I?" he asked, "You heard what happened. I made myself look like a fool. I'm not even allowed to set foot on Pheonix Home after all that."

It was then that Hera remembered that Kanan was due back any minute now, and thus a plan formed in her head, "Leave that to me."

Hours had passed by in what felt like a matter of minutes. At least, that's how it felt for Balto as he spent it outside of Garel's spaceport meditating. Here, far from civilization in the light wilderness at the base of a mountain, Balto waited. He was due to meet someone out here. That someone, he could feel moving towards him. A shame, it was so peaceful connecting with all the wildlife in the area. But this meeting needed to be done. Balto got up on his feet and was met by none other than Krell.

"Thanks for meeting with me." said the wolfdog.

"You should feel lucky that I even decided to come," Krell said with a pompous attitude, "What the matter, Mud? Are you afraid to have your fellow rebels look at you as some rabid dog?"

Balto took a deep breath. He wasn't going to lose control of his temper once again, "I wish to apologize for assaulting you back there. It should never have happened. There's also something I wish to ask of you."

Krell just scoffed, "After what you did, you think you have a place to ask anything out of me?!" he might sound offended by the notion, but Krell was actually quite amused, "Now you listen here Mud..."

"No!" Balto interrupted, "I'm going to speak my mind, and you're going to be the one who listens for once." Krell was taken back by Balto's assertiveness. A rarity for sure, so he let the wolfdog talk, "For starters: I want you to stop calling me Mud. I am a Jedi, same as you. I shouldn't have to be treated less than because of what's in my blood."

Krell groaned at the insolence of this half-breed, "Anything else?"

Balto nodded, "I want you to leave. Not just Garel, but the rebellion as well."

"You cannot be serious!" Krell bellowed, "Do you seriously think that this rebellion has a chance to survive without me and my military experience?"

"We both know how much your 'military experience' is worth, or should I remind you how the Council asked me to lead the 501st on Umbara instead of you?"

"No account for efficiency." Krell spoke under his breath, but not soft enough for Balto to miss.

"Is that what you call it?" Balto called out, "How you needlessly risked the lives of your troops, setting back the Republic's finances, even more, to replace them, having the Senate's faith in the Jedi wane further, and you call that efficient!?"

Krell huffed as he couldn't believe he was being lectured like this by a Jedi a rank below him, "What happened to that meek – sniffling pup willing to do whatever his master say without question?"

"He grew up!" he exclaimed, "Old, and ashamed that he never had the courage to stand up to you, but no more." Balto took a deep breath, "Now, I want you to leave. If you don't then I don't care what it'll take. I would be willing to throw away my pride and beg Commander Sato on my knees if it would show that you're unfit to hold any military power."

For a moment, Krell stood quick, a first, as he contemplated Balto's request, "After some consideration, I believe I will decline the offer." on one end it wasn't surprising to hear, but Krell had this unsettling grin on his face, "Do you really expect me listening to you? That some half-breed cur could speak to me as an equal?" the Besalisk let out a huff, "Don't make me laugh."

"This is your last chance, Krell." Balto warned.

"Or what, Mud?" Krell called Balto's bluff, "Go to the Commander? A shame that you are barred from his ship." Krell made the same unsettling grin, "Tell me, do honestly think of me a fool? That I stupidly led my troops into such life-threatening situations without knowing beforehand?"

Balto was utterly confused by these remarks, "What are you saying?"

Krell snickered uncontrollably, "Seeing that we are out in the middle of nowhere, I guess I can let you in on my little secret." his tone took a sudden menacing tone, "I'm not so much the fool you take me for. I knew full well the consequences that would spring from my actions during the war."

"Then why go through with it?" Balto said completely flabbergasted that Krell would willingly sacrifice his troops.

"Because it was easy!" Krell blurted out. Clearly no longer hold back his sadistic glee, "Easy as to eliminate those pesky clones. Seriously, their willingness to obey what we Jedi tell them is a steep design flaw. I'm surprised I'm the only one who thought of it. In the end, it mattered not if the missions were a success, only that my efforts would be noticed by who I wished to be my true master. Count Dooku."

"You…you betrayed the Republic." Balto stood in disbelief, "You betrayed the Jedi Order!"

"Yes, I did," Krell answered proudly, "I had a vision that the Republic would fall due to the war, so I decided to choose the winning side. How else would I've survived the Jedi Purge if I didn't already sent most of my troops on a suicide mission before the rest turned on me?"

"Traitor!"

The thing to remember about Besalisk is the fact they have four arms. Which meant that Balto was knocked to the ground by a double backhand, "Do not dare to think you can lecture me!" Krell sneered, "I will not be berated by some half-breed mutt."

While on the ground, Balto remembered a crucial detail. How Tana mentioned how the port canons malfunctioned out of nowhere, "You sabotage the Kontempkin. Didn't you?"

"Took you that long to figure it out?"

"Well, you failed," Balto groaned as he staggered to get back on his feet, "Dooku, along with the Separatist, fell with the Republic. So, tell me why are you here now? Are you working with the Empire?"

"I would not sully my hands with them. Not when they have their inquisitors hunting down surviving Jedi," Krell spat back, "No, I'm here for something far more precious. I know about the young Jedi that your little friends found. What was his name? Ezra Bridger? Your Mandalorian friend, Sabine, told me how talented he is with the Force. I would quite like to see how his training would progress with someone who could use his abilities more efficiently. Me, perhaps?"

"I'll never let that happen!"

Krell was quick to grab Balto by the throat, "And what are you going to do about it?" he placed a second hand around the wolfdog's throat and began choking the life out of him, "It was foolish of you to come all this way by your lonesome. Don't worry. I'll just tell everyone how you left because you couldn't swallow your pride. No one will ever know the truth."

"I..." Balto struggled to speak through his gasp of breath, "...I...begged a differ." Balto pulled up the left sleeve of his jacket to reveal a communicator fully active, "Did you get all that Commander?"

"Yes. I did." the voice of Commander Sato was heard through the communicator. "Forgive me for ever doubting you. We'll send backup immediately."

So shocked Krell was that he released Balto, "But how?"

After a quick massage of his neck, Balto got back on his feet and answered, "You remember Caleb Dume? He goes by Kanan now. He just got back from a mission and, thanks to Hera, we convinced him to go to Sato in hopes that we catch you showing your true colors. Honestly, you gave us far more than even I was expecting." the wolfdog now stood tall and firm, "It's over Krell."

Krell just stood there stunned; in utter disbelief of what just happened. All of his planning, all his hard work, all diminished because of this one wolfdog. His anger began to boil as the source of his ire stood proud. Krell couldn't believe the insolence that Balto displayed. All that Mud had to do was stay out of his way, and he couldn't even do that. Oh well. No reason to be subtle anymore. Krell pulled out his two lightsaber staffs and charged at Balto. Balto, however, was quick to pull out his green lightsaber to block the strike inches from his head. Their blades remained clashed until Balto pushed back. With some breathing room, the wolfdog took a defensive stance. Djem So, a Form V stance useful when against another saber wielder. Krell didn't care though; he was more concerned with striking his opponent down for good. The two stared each other down for what felt like ages before Krell finally charged once again.

Soon the wilderness of Garel echoed with the sound of lightsabers deflecting off each other. The battle between the Besalisk and Anthro wolfdog was fierce and intense. Between Krell's heavy swings, and Balto's speed, the two were close to evenly matched. Krell was still a Master and thus skilled in the Jedi arts more than Balto. The only thing holding him back was his now uncontrollable temper hampered his wild attacks. Balto though was quick on his feet. He was able to dodge most of Krell's attacks, at least the ones that came at him too hard to block. It helped that Balto was no stranger to facing enemies with four arms. During the Clone Wars, Balto had the misfortune to have a few encounters with the infamous General Grievous.

Their battle led them up the mountain with neither letting up on the assault. However, Balto was growing tired trying to defend against the enraged Besalisk. Krell's adrenaline just didn't seem to waver as he continued to strike at the elusive wolfdog. As they reach the summit overlooking the spaceport ahead, the duel was reaching its climax. The two's blades clashed once again, but Krell was ready this time. He pushed Balto's saber away and headbutted the canine. Once Balto was dazed, Krell kicked him to the ground.

Balto lost his grip on his lightsaber as he hit the ground. It all seemed over. Krell had proven to be the better fighter. Balto could do nothing against the wild Besalisk. But it can't be so. Balto knew for a fact that this wasn't how he was supposed to die, not when there was still more that needed to be done. So, he picked himself back onto his knees and took a deep – calm breath. Krell, so sure he has won, lift both his saber staffs for the final blow but, when he brought them down, his arms stopped inches from his target. With lightning fast reflexes, Balto caught Krell by the wrist and used that to help pick himself back up. The still calm wolfdog threw Krell's arms aside and Forced pushed him away. Once Balto pulled his lightsaber back to his hand, he went on the offensive. Krell stood no chance, try as he might. All it took was one wrong swing for Balto to catch and counter with one quick motion that severed three of Krell's four hands. Balto made one quick strike to Krell's right abdomen so he may fall and made one more swing for his head; only stopping an inch from his neck.

"Yield." Balto said in a stern and commanding voice.

Given the situation he was in, Krell was in no position to argue, "Well, go on and do it. You've probably dreamed of having our positions like this."

"No. I really didn't," Balto's voice went from stern to that of disappointment, "I dreamt that of finding more Jedi out there, even if it was you. I just pegged you as a cruel closeminded old man, but even then, I never thought you'd go traitor." Balto knelt down so that he was eye level with Krell, "As a Jedi, I'll allow you to live so long as you leave. Stay away from Garel, stay away from the rebellion, and defiantly stay away from Ezra."

Balto turned to leave Krell behind, but the old Besalisk was not yet deterred. As Balto was walking away, Krell starred on in anger. He used his last good hand to unsheathe a knife and charged the wolfdog again. However, in one quick motion, Balto shot his DL-18 through the back of his jacket directly to Krell's heart. Anakin was right all those years ago: they do just get up and try to stab you when your back is turned. Balto couldn't say he was surprised by the outcome, only disappointed.

It was long after till the reinforcements had finally arrived and picked him up for a ride back to base. Once landing, Balto had closed himself in his and Kanan's cabin to meditate on the event or how, in the end, there was one less Jedi out in the galaxy. But Balto knew that he had to hold on, for he had to have hope that the Force would be put back into balance.

"Balto?" the door to the cabin opened with Hera outside, "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Balto scrambled to his feet, "I wanting to thank you for all the help you gave me with a pot of tea." he grabs a pot that was sitting next to him as two stone cups.

"I'm flattered, but I don't know," she said halfheartedly, "Wouldn't want us to make Kanan jealous."

"I insist," Balto already began filling the two cups, "You've earned it after having to deal with me while in my stubborn streak. Usually, only Jenna can knock me out of it."

Hera took one of the cups offered to her and took a quick whiff of the warm drink, "Speaking of which, don't you think it's about time to contact her?"

Balto's ear hung low as he made a heavy sigh, "I'm not ready for that conversation yet."

Hera soon dropped the topic, "I heard you're going off world."

"It's for Wilh," Balto answered, "I'm taking back to his family so he can recover. Besides, I heard his daughter would love to meet a Jedi. Until I get back I'll have Ezra and Zeb work on the Kodiak for me."

"Make sure you check on their work afterward," Hera said which made Balto laugh, "No, I'm serious. You'll thank me when you do." the two took the time to take a sip of their tea, "Balto, are you alright?"

"Honestly, no." Balto said as starred into the remaining liquid in his cup, "I've always hoped we run into more Jedi. That Kanan, Ezra, and I would be less alone out in the galaxy. I'm just ashamed that one of the few had to be someone as backstabbing as Krell."

"How did Council make someone like that become a Jedi Master?"

Balto looked back into his cup, for even he had those same questions. How no one among the Council could sense anything wrong with Krell. But looking back, Balto couldn't say he was too surprised. Allowing Krell to rise through the ranks was least of mistakes made in those days.

"No one ever said the Council was perfect."

 **End of chapter V**

 **A/N: Well, it's been a long while, but I finally got another chapter out there. I swear I never intend for these chapters to be longer than the last, that's just how it ends up. As for the addition of Pong Krell, I had an idea for Balto having to face a Jedi from the days of the Clone Wars who has turned to the Dark Side and couldn't think of a bigger ass than him. However, that meant that I had to retcon one of the best arks in the Clone Wars animated series (Seriously if you haven't seen it check out season 4 episode 7-10. You won't be disappointed). But hopefully, the next chapter will be shorter and come out soon. Till next time.**


	7. Interlude

**Star Wars: Rebel Dogs**

 **Interlude: Lair of Grievous**

Out throughout the empty void of space lay the Ghost and her crew traveling through the stars after yet another supply run. With the ship's ability to scramble its signatures with each hyperspace jump meant this VCX-100 often got called for these types of runs quite frequently. An important, if not a boring job, to say the least. Most of the crew would often spend the majority of these missions cooped up in their rooms, and getting into some small activities or chores to pass the time. That was what the three Jedi of the group found themselves up to.

In the hanger bay, Kanan saw it fit to put Ezra through some training. Nothing major though, just a simple run through the basics. All the while, Balto was standing over the balcony to overview their progress. The wolfdog was making great strides to not interfere when it came to Kanan's training regimen; not after what happened when the two rescued Ezra from a Star Destroyer. Now, Balto was trying to take a more passive role with the training; only speaking up to give some small advice and nothing more.

"Watch your footing." he would say as Ezra was practicing his parries. After some time, Kanan called the session to the end. The two Padawans sat down in the hold to relax with some sweet cold water and a warm towel.

"You know? I've been thinking about something." Ezra worked up to say after scratching his head.

Kanan gave a sarcastic sigh, "Oh no, That's always a bad sign."

"Well, you see Kanan, I'm your Padawan, right?"

"Could've fooled me sometimes."

"I'm trying being serious here," Ezra stated, "Since I'm your Padawan, that makes you my master." Kanan nodded to that statement, "But you're technically still considered a Padawan as well. How does that work? Shouldn't you have graduated to the next stage by now since you're too old to be one?"

"Ascension through the ranks of Jedi do not work the same as any academic institution," Balto explained from on high, "It takes more than just age and skill that would determine if you can move up."

"So, what does guarantee that?"

"Back in the day, we had to go through a series of difficult, sometimes life-threatening, trials to prove we were ready," Kanan jumped in to lecture his student, "Only then could we rise to the rank of Knight. Well, at least some had to." Ezra was confused by this statement, "When the Clone Wars began, the Council saw fit to be more lenient with the Trials. Balto even got to skip one before becoming a Knight."

Ezra looked to Balto expecting to see some pride from the wolfdog, but instead only saw a look of embarrassment, "So, would you still be qualified to be knighted under those circumstances?"

Kanan pondered that question. He never really thought of it, but by the Council more lenient parameters he would have passed most of the Trial with all the things he's been through since the purge, "Well, I guess that would be correct. I could be knighted right now if Balto feels up to initiate the rites…"

"No!" both younger Jedi were taken aback by the wolfdog's blunt response, "You're not ready to be knighted."

"But if you think about it, it wouldn't be that different from how you were knighted." Kanan tried to argue.

Balto though, was not deterred, "You haven't finished your final trial. Therefore, you're not ready to accept the title and responsibility of Knighthood."

"Come on. You were younger than me when you were knighted."

"That's not the point!" Balto exclaimed, "I'm the higher-ranking Jedi, and I say unless you complete the final trial, there will be no rites or knighting of any sort." he began to walk away to signify that this conversation was over.

Kanan scoffed at this, "Why? You didn't have to go through..."

"This is not up for debate!" Balto snapped, "You're not ready to be a Knight, and that's final!"

Balto walked out with Kanan soon muttering, "Should've known nothing would change. He'll always treat me no better than a youngling."

Kanan left the scene after that. All the while, Ezra was watching in awe over how quickly that had escalated. The two have fought in the past, but not to this extent. It was clear that something about this whole knighting ritual had Balto on edge. Why? There was only one way for Ezra to find out.

The young Jedi made his way through the Ghost until he was in front of the cabin that Kanan and Balto shared. Not wasting time, Ezra opened the door to see the wolfdog meditating with his lightsaber hilt floating around in pieces. He just stood and watched as the parts of the wooden lightsaber reformed whole again; all the while Balto's eyes were closed not even looking over his work. It was a neat trick Ezra has seen Balto do from time to time, and honestly wish to learn it. However, as was admiring the technique, he didn't notice that Balto had acknowledged his presence.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Ezra, both startled and embarrassed, entered the room, "Sorry. I was hoping to talk. You know, about what happened in the hanger. You really went off in there."

"I did, didn't I?"

"What was that all about?" Ezra asked as he sat across from the Anthro, "What did something go wrong during your knighting ritual or something?"

"On the contrary," Balto retorted, "Me being knighted was one of the happiest days of my life. Made even better when I was knighted alongside one of my closest friends. It's a moment I'll never forget."

"Then what's with the whole getting angry at Kanan wanting to be knighted?"

Balto sighed heavily as he did his best to convey his feelings, "What Kanan said was correct. The Council did make passing through the rank of Knight easier and, without it, I probably wouldn't be a Knight right now."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is…" Balto stopped himself to better calm down, "The problem is that Anakin and I weren't the only ones it applied to, and I saw first hands the consequences of it." the anthropomorphic wolfdog could see Ezra's curiosity rise, "It was a long time ago, during the Clone Wars. We just received confirmation of the location of a high-value Separatist War Councilmen, who just escaped custody, on a remote planet…"

* * *

 _Many years ago_

Vassek, a fog covered planet which laid deep in the Outer Rim Territories. A very remote and isolated system that rarely saw any activity. At least until now. As of this moment, a significant Separatist leader, Nute Gunray, had recently escaped from custody while being transported to undergo trial. However, the beacon of the stolen Charger C70 had been found transmitted from this remote area of space.

From on high of the planet's its atmosphere, a newly modeled Jedi Scout Fighter had just exited hyperspace. This unique fighter was practically fresh off the assembly line and being piloted by that only Jedi who appreciated her design, Balto. Now, Balto wasn't alone on this mission. In the secondary turret-gunner seat behind him sat his trusty clone captain and second in command, Captain Patch. After entering the system, Balto stationed the Kodiak in orbit of the planet for a moment so that Patch could scan the plant for the distress beacon of the stolen ship.

"Readings are checking out, General," said Patch was still looking over the computer, "This is defiantly the beacon we're looking for."

Now that he had confirmation, Balto then ordered his clone captain to make contact with Outer Rim Command. It didn't take long before holoimages of both Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and a much younger Ahsoka Tano appeared over the Anthro's control console, "Master Luminara, we have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system."

"You are not alone in that," the wise Mirialan said, "One of your old colleagues, Nahdar Vebb, is already on the surface."

"It'll be great to see him again." Balto smiled at the prospects of seeing one of his old friends again.

"I'll transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous point," said Ahsoka, "And Master Balto, sorry for losing that slimy double-dealer."

Balto gave her an understanding nod, "Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll catch Gunray yet."

"Good hunting." she said before the transmission ended.

Now that everything had been settled, Balto started the engines and descended down to the planet below. The mist that surrounded the landscape was thick and hard to see through, or it would be if you weren't a Jedi. Balto shore through the sky and mountain ranges with grace; able to dodge the rocks with ease. All and all, it was a pleasant ride to the rendezvous point.

"So," Patch spoke up from the back, "This Nahdar, you know him?"

"Pretty well, in fact," answered Balto. The wolfdog always encouraged Patch into having friendly conversations when it was just them. He felt it best for the clone to speak openly even when Patch tried to keep their interaction as professional as possible, "He was one of my friends back in the day. I used to help him out a lot with his training back before we were given our own masters. Sadly, though I did catch up with him from time to time, I never had much contact since I became a Knight."

"Then I guess this will be like a happy reunion for you." Patch said jokingly.

"One can hope," the Anthro noted as they were coming closer to the rendezvous point, "He kind of reminds me of you. Calm, humble, a bit headstrong and rash though."

At long last, the duo had reached their destination. No surprise, the mist was even thicker on the ground then it was anywhere else. That was still not enough to deter the Jedi and clone from their mission. Thankfully they landed close enough to make out the faint outline of a Nu-class attack shuttle in the distance. As they continued walking, Balto could see a hooded cloak of a Jedi directing a few clones.

"Nahdar!" the wolfdog beamed with excitement when he saw him, "It is good to see you again, old friend. I understand that congratulations are in order, for passing the Trials."

The Jedi removed his hood to reveal a young Mon Calamari approximately around Balto's age. Nahdar, one of Balto's many friends when growing up at the temple. The two became such not long after the, then small, Anthro first came to the temple and, naively, assumed Nahdar was one as well. Also, since the young Mon Calamari had been there longer, he was the one who showed Balto the ropes around the place. It wouldn't be long after before Balto would gain a group of friends with Nahdar in which he would experience a many of significant events of his young Jedi life with; one of which included finding their kyber crystals together. Now, Balto was ecstatic as, aside from Anakin, the Anthro's newfound responsibilities kept him away from his old group.

"Your praise is not necessarily, but is welcomed," said Nahdar.

Balto chuckled to hear his friend humble nature again, "It truly has been some time, hasn't it? Tell me, how are Shodehle and Malik?"

"They are both doing very well," he answered, "Though your presence has been sorely missed."

"Forgive me," said Balto, "The life of a Knight is busy, especially during these times."

"Of course," Nahdar reassured his friends, "But now, we can finally serve alongside each other as Knights."

"General," their conversation was cut by Patch who had been coordinating with the squad of clones that Nahdar brought, "We've pinpointed the tracking beacons location to the south end of the gorge."

Balto nodded, "Then let's have a look."

"Allow me to show the way." Nahdar removed his cloak and, with the Force, parted the mist to reveal a massive – sinister structure embedded into the mountain.

"Charming," Balto remarked sarcastically, "Let's not keep the Viceroy waiting."

The two Jedi walked to the structure as Patch commanded for two of the troopers to stay behind to watch the ships. When that was being taken care of, Balto took in the structure before him. Tall, black, and menacing was best to describe it. Some odd sigils covered the top of the dark spire that Balto could not recognize. However, as they moved closer, something ominous – dreadful swept over the Anthro wolfdog. Something about this place just felt wrong, felt dark. It only got worse as they were in front of the entrance.

"No guard," Balto said, looking around in suspicion, "How odd."

"The entrance looks sealed." Nahdar observed.

At that moment, Patch arrived with a squad of five other clones beside him, "We specialize in making entrances." he proceeded to pull out a thermal detonator.

In response, Nahdar pulled out his lightsaber and allowed its blue blade to hum in the through the mist, "This will make less noise."

Balto, though, lifted his arms to stop them before they could proceed, "Calm yourselves. Maybe upon closer inspection, we won't have to be so..." he looked at the door carefully before discovery a slab that had been recently disturbed. Balto took the chance to press it and, lo and behold, the entrance began to open up to them all, "...forceful."

The whole squad entered the structure to survey the interior. Needless to say, the inside looked just as menacing as the outside. Only a vast – dark corridor layered with more odd runes on top. The lighting of this place was abysmal, to say the least. Small lamps aligned the walls, but they did nothing to help. The clones needed to turn on the light on their helmets to better see through the darkness. Worse is that the dreadful feeling that Balto had only intensified almost tenfold.

"I sense something." he said.

Patch looked on his wrist-mounted comms, "Scanners are negative, General."

As if on cue, a roar was heard echoing around the halls.

"Well, that was something." one clone chimed in.

Moving further and further down the dark corridor, the Jedi and clones saw a light at the end of the hall. They approached with caution just in case. The closer they got, the more they could hear the familiar sounds of a Neimoidian's voice in the room ahead.

"All droids stay on guard," there was no mistaking it, that was Gunray who was ranting at the droids, "Be ready for anything."

The recognizable phrase of 'Roger, roger' could be heard as the squad moved forward to assess the situation. Looking around the door, they could see a large chair facing away from the entrance addressing a few standard battle droids. Five in total, not much of a challenge. This looked to be easy, too easy.

"Double shifts for everyone!"

One of the droids spotted the squad of Jedi and clones hiding behind the entrance, "Um, Viceroy?"

"You must protect me at all costs."

"Uh, Viceroy, the Jedi are here." warned the droid as the two Jedi walked in nonchalantly.

"I know they're near," said Gunray, who was clearly oblivious to the situation about to happen, "Once those Jedi pick up my trail, they never leave me alone."

Balto and Nahdar activated their saber, ready to fight.

"They're right behind you!" the droid said in a panic.

"What!? Where!?" shouted the Viceroy, yet didn't appear to make an effort to move the chair. An oddity considering that Gunray was notorious for being a coward, "Do something! You! Blast them!"

The droids ran to the front to begin blasting at the approaching Jedi. Balto and Nadhar deflected the blast with ease as they moved steadily forward. From there, the battle was pretty much over before it began. The Jedi leaped over in the middle of the squad of droids and then made short work of them with their lightsaber. Though, Balto couldn't help but notice that Nahdar was more unnecessarily aggressive in the fight. It was to the point where, even though he cut down one of the droids, the Mon Calamari felt the need to Force push the now de-active droid across the floor.

"Last I check, I believe we were both taught restraint." Balto complemented.

"I'm sorry, Balto," said Nahdar, "I got carried away."

"Those with power should retrain themselves from using it." Balto quoted what he once heard Master Nava once said to him.

"Lieutenant, did you get them?" Gunray asked behind the chair as the Jedi approached, "Are they dead?"

"No, but we have…"

"Don't bother," Balto interrupted Nahdar, "He's not even here." Balto used the Force to swivel the chair back around to reveal the holographic projection of Viceroy Gunray.

"Very astute of you, Jedi!" Gunray sneered.

"I was wondering why I couldn't smell your stench."

"Either way, I welcome you, welcome you to your doom." Gunray let out a maniacal laugh before the transmission was cut.

Looking closer, Nahdar noticed something on the chair, "The tracking beacon," he picked up the small device and clenched it in his hand with frustration, "They knew we were coming."

Soon enough, an image of a regal old man emerged on the chair, "I apologize for the deception, young Knights."

"Count Dooku." Balto said with venom behind his voice, "You sure know how to make unexpected appearances."

"It's a shame you came so far to be frustrated," said Dooku in his polite yet condescending tone, "While the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize."

Once the Count's transmission came to an end, one of the buttons on the chair was suddenly going off. Patch's military instinct didn't like this one bit, "This has got to be a trap."

Balto didn't like this one bit either, but he would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn't peeked, "It looks like Dooku's trying to catch someone, and we're the bait."

"But who has the trap been set for?" asked Nahdar, "Should we find out?"

Nahdar pressed the blinking button, and thus another door to the side opened for them. Though Balto still had a bad feeling about all this, he knew that they would get any answers by standing around. So, further, they ventured into the belly of the beast. At first, there was no real distinction from where they were earlier. Still the same dark - gloomy hallway after another.

That was until a doorway opened up to another chamber. The first thing that caught the squad's attention was the monument of Kaleesh warrior standing proudly with the severed head of his opponent in his hands. Going further down another chamber opened to them and, just like the last, containing monuments of the same Kaleesh warrior. Two statues this time, but both different from the last one they saw. These two had alterations to them, metal arms and the other with a mask, on full display with their gold plating. Clearly, these were shrines to this warrior or, more importantly, the enhancements he underwent to become even deadlier.

It wasn't entirely clear why that was until they reached the end of the hall in which housed another chamber. Unlike the last ones, there were no monuments or shrine here. No, but what laid here were robotics prosthetics: arms, legs, chest pieces, practically every place of the body. These were merely spare parts. For who came in the answer of a row of elongated white mask that caught Balto's eye.

"We're in the lair of General Grievous!"

They now knew where they were and who to expect, but there were still too many unanswered questions. Why go through all this trouble if Dooku wanted to set up Grievous? Why the charade to get only a small platoon instead of tricking a whole fleet into going after him. They needed to journey further into the lair of the most feared general of the Separatist if they were to get anywhere. They entered into another chamber, and it was then that Balto knew what he was sensing ever since he stepped foot inside.

Death.

Inside the room along the walls were rows upon row of lightsabers. Over dozen of which lined the wall from the general's many conquests, but that was not the worst this room had to offer. In the middle of all of this was a stone table with the base lighten up to showcase rows of Padawan braids. Balto's heart sank as he counted them. There had to be more than twenty at most. Is pained the wolfdog to see the remains of these young Jedi coming into their own put on display as some trophies.

"There are so many," Nahdar said as he slammed his webbed hand on the table's frame in frustration of seeing his fallen brethren.

Balto continued counting until he was faced with one that he recognized, "Nahdar!" he called his friend over, "It's Pawlo."

Nahdar's face soon turned to anguish as Balto showed him the braid in question. The blue and yellow spotted Nautolan tendril left little doubts. Pawlo was also a member of Balto and Nahdar's group of friends as well. This young Nautolan was known for being quite the troublemaker around the temple on Coruscant back in the days. Last Balto heard of him was that he was reported MIA. But Balto remained hopeful that Pawlo was simply marooned on some remote planet, for that was what Balto also went through. However, the fate of his friend was now clear as of that of the rest whose braid laid on this table.

"Grievous will pay for this," said Nahdar, and it didn't take a Jedi to feel the anger dripping off his voice.

Trying to keep his mind on the here and now, Balto went back to the task at hand, "It doesn't make sense. Why would Dooku set a trap for his best general?"

"Are we the bait, or is Grievous the bait?" ask Nahdar.

Balto couldn't agree more with Nahdar's suspicions, "We must consider who this trap was meant for."

"General," the voice of one of the clones outside could be heard over the coms, "We're tracking an incoming ship. It matches the description of General Grievous' fighter. It's heading your way."

"Keep out of sight and stand by for further orders," Balto ordered.

"General," Patch then spoke up, "If we can capture General Grievous, we could land a decisive blow against the Separatist."

"He doesn't even know we're here," Nahdar interjected, "We can the jump on him easily."

"Do not underestimate him," warned Balto, "We're going to need a plan."

Far above the planet's atmosphere, a Belbullab-22 Starfighter had just entered the system and made a beeline for the earth. The fighter flew through the foggy world with ease as it approached the side of a mountain face. Said cliff face opened up to a landing pad so that the small starfighter could touchdown. From the ship stepped out the most feared droid general of all the Separatist Alliance, Grievous.

The cyborg Kaleesh left his fighter behind so that he may enter his mountain fortress. Life as a general was a tiring one, but worth it to hunt down his favorite prey, Jedi. But for now, he needed time to rest and repairs before going back out in the fight. However, as he walked through the corridors, Grievous saw that security was lighter than usual. No, not light. It was non-existent. This put the always battle-ready general on edge.

"Guards? Gor?" Grievous wandered the halls, wondering what happened to his security, "Gor, where are you?"

He was heading to an intersecting path when, from out in front of him, Balto leaped with Patch from the corner. The Anthro's lightsaber ignited as he pointed it at the droid general. Patch and another clone with them shined the lights of their helmets straight at the Grievous' eyes to temporarily blind him. Grievous averted his eyes away only to see Nahdar and the rest of the troopers come from behind out of the chambers. Grievous was completely surrounded.

"Welcome home, General," greeted Balto, "I'm afraid I must request your immediate surrender." Grievous was stunned that some Jedi managed to infiltrate his lair, "Cooperate, Grievous, and perhaps the Senate will be merciful."

"It is you who shall get no mercy," Grievous hid his surprise with his boastful demeanor before pulling out two green lightsabers he collected from his hip.

Balto and Nahdar flew into action to defend against Grievous' strikes. Balto knew that the general's mechanical rotating wrist were known to quite deadly, and had to keep his sabers in a hold before he even had the chance to use them. When the Jedi accomplished this, Grievous' arms unhooked from down the middle to act as extra limbs and pulled out two more sabers to rotate them over the Jedi's heads. Balto and Nahdar pulled back and struggled to fend off against a barrage of four sabers coming at them. Once the Jedi clashed their sabers to hold two for each of his blades, the clones took action to shoot their cables on Grievous' abdomen to hold him down.

Grievous tried to struggle out of his restraints while still fending off the Jedi. With each strike, the general also made an aim for the cables only for the Jedi defect the strikes. Balto, thinking quick, swiped through the legs to unbalance Grievous. Before Grievous could fall, his quick mechanical reflexes grabbed the ceiling to get out of reach of his enemies, but the cables from the clone kept weighing him down. Eventually, Grievous was pulled to the ground but still tried to crawl away from the battle. Nahdar took this opportunity to attack the general as he was on the ground only to have his saber clash with the cyborg's.

"Don't make me destroy you." Nahdar sneered.

Grievous just rotated his wrist to throw Nahdar's saber from his hands. With Nahdar subdued, Grievous used his four remaining limbs to lunge forward to hang from the ceiling dragging one trooper with him; which Grievous caught ahold of. Balto came to intervene, but the droid general used the clone trooper in his hand to smack away the wolfdog. Soon Grievous was cornered once again.

"Come and get me!" he mocked before throwing his clone captive at Nahdar.

With the Mon Calamari sent crashing down, Grievous used this opportunity to run. His gargled laugher was barely drowned out by the blaster fire as he fled. Many of the clones split up to cut off any route of escape. Balto also attempted to better anticipate his path. However, when going ahead of a corridor he heard Grievous moving through, Balto not only saw that the cyborg disappeared without a trace, but there were two dead clones in his place. The team searched the area, but there was no Grievous to be found anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" asked Patch once they all regrouped.

"The clones got in the way," Nahdar said to Balto in frustration, "I could've taken him."

Balto just stared at his friend in silent disbelief. The anger and arrogance that was on display were very unlike the Nahdar he knew and grew up with, "Let's just take care of our wounded."

After surveying the extent of their failed sneak attack, they round up with three dead troopers. Almost half of them were lost, but that didn't matter. They had been unable to secure their prize, and now they were on Grievous' turf with no other idea what other secrets this place held. As far as Balto was concerned, the mission was a failure, and now they needed to retreat.

"Let me go after Grievous myself, Balto," Nahdar said after looking over the dead.

"Patience, Nahdar," Balto tried to ease fellow Jedi, "You may no longer be a Padawan, but you are not ready to take on Grievous." Balto didn't notice how Nahdar groaned with disappointment, "It is time we retreat."

"Retreat?!" Nahdar protest, "But we have Grievous on the run."

"This is not up for debate," Balto shot back, "We are in his domain, and have lost the element of surprise. The best course of action is to retreat and come back with reinforcements."

Despite Nahdar's apprehensions, everyone followed Balto out of there. They hadn't run ten feet before doors started closing themselves trapping the Jedi and clones. It would seem that they were there to stay and fight whether they wanted to or not. Patch contacted the clone troopers outside to leave and contact some reinforcements but, not long after, the single's connection was lost. Either they were being jammed, or something happened outside, they were all in deep trouble. This notion was further emphasized by a holo-emission of General Grievous coming before them.

"You've run out of time!" Grievous sneered.

"Why don't you come out, General?" Balto again taunted, "Show us that Separatist hospitality."

"Patience." Grievous responded, "In the meantime, please experience everything my home has to offer. It has been prepared for uninvited guests like you."

As soon as the transmission cut out, the floor below them began to move. Balto and Nahdar were quick to jump forward as a trap door opened beneath them. The clones were not so fortunate. All three of them falling to the molten pit the awaited them. Patch and the other clone commander that came with Nahdar, Commander Fil, shot their grappler into the ceiling to catch themselves. However, the third clone with them wasn't as quick; falling face-first into the molten pit, killing him almost instantly. By the time the two remaining clones were pulled up from under the trap by their fellow Jedi, any trace of their comrade had utterly disintegrated.

"I know you're watching, General!" said Balto, "We've seen the lower levels of your home. Have to tell you, there's nothing impressive about killing less than experienced Padawans. Why not come and fight some real Knights?"

Grievous maniacal laughter echoed through the corridor's com-system of a TT-8L security droid, "Soon, Jedi, soon. You just might provide me with some sport yet."

Grievous continued his manic laughter until Balto thrust his lightsaber through security droid, "Patch, scout ahead. See if there's any way to double back to where we lost Grievous."

"Yes sir!" the clone captain said as he ran off.

"You put much faith in your clone," said Nahdar.

Balto nodded, "There are some things you can't go through without gaining some sort of appreciation to someone, and he and I have been through hell and back together."

Nahdar was confused, "But he is a clone. He was designed to fight for you."

"Be that as it may, I trust Patch with my life." the Anthro reminisced on some old memories, "When we were set on our first mission together, we were sent to reinforce an outpost that was suffering at the hands of the Separatist. On our way, we were ambushed by a droid battalion. I stayed behind to draw their fire while ordering Patch to proceed without me with the rest of our troops. Regrettably, I found that their numbers were too great for me, not to mention I didn't foresee the tanks hiding behind the rocks. However, when I was ready to make peace and be one with the Force, it turned out that Patch disobeyed me and took our troops to flank the enemy. When I asked why he didn't follow my orders, he said, ' _The outpost requested for you personally so, if we left you behind, we might as well have failed our mission. Besides, we would fair better with you by our side_.' it was then I knew that I found my captain."

"You wanted a clone who disobeys orders?" Nahdar asks completely dumbfounded.

"I wanted a clone who would be willing to do what he believes is right for the mission and – or troops. Even if that means he would have to tell me I'm wrong." Balto corrected, "Not to mention, he reminds me a bit of you."

Soon after, Patch's voice was heard through the corridor. From the sound of it, it would seem that the clone captain had found something. Balto, Nahdar, and Fil followed after the captain's voice. Their short walk led them to a large circular room with doors all around. They found Patch behind one of these doors trying to direct them over. However, soon after entering, that door sealed itself shut as well as the exit the trio came in through. The three were trapped in this room, but that wasn't even the worse of it. There was some rumbling emitting from behind a large stone gate and, whatever it was, it was getting closer.

"Stand firm!" Balto order as they all got their weapons at the ready, "There might be worse things than Grievous."

Then the stone gate opened up, and out came a massive beast, a roggwart. This was Gor, General Grievous' pet, and guard dog. This nearly three meters tall monster made its way beyond the stone gate and juts its head to point the curved horns at the Jedi and clone. Only then, in the light, did they see the roggwart decked out in heavy exoskeletal armor implants to better protect itself, and on its back were four cybernetic arms. Leave it to Grievous to make a highly dangerous beast even more so.

"You got that right sir!" the Fil quickly opened fire on the roggwart.

Gor roared in irritation before charging the trio with its horns. The three jumped out of the way in different directions to better confused the beast, but Gor's attention was squarely centered on the Anthro wolfdog. Balto would swing his lightsaber at the monster, but the roggwart would pull itself out of his reach before attempting strikes of its own. On Nahdar's orders, Commander Fil used his blaster pistol to place two shots across the exposed parts of the roggwart's neck. Gor was stunned, enough so for Nahdar to jump on its back and plunge his saber down in there. Gor shrieked in pain as he flailed around to get the Jedi off. While struggling, the roggwart swung its tail around which Commander Fil, unfortunately, got caught up in as the appendage wrapped around him.

The rampage stopped as the Gor pushed Nahdar off by a simple fletch of its metal limbs. Now with the Mon Calamari off its back, Gor pulled the still wrapped up Fil over to face him. Fil was close in having a bite taken out of him until Nahdar got back up to rush the beast again. However, Gor could hear the coming charge and thus used the clone still attach to its tail to swat at the Jedi. With the roggwart distracted, Balto ran up and swung his lightsaber across the monster's face; dead center to be exact. Gor shrieked in pain again, but this time when it flails the tail around slamming it hard to the ground, with commander Fil still wrapped up. The clone was now wholly motionless as he was again being dragged around by the creature's tail.

Having enough of this, Nahdar came forward and positioned himself carefully behind the roggwart. When he was sure, the young Jedi leaped and struck his saber through the beast tail freeing his clone commander. Gor tumbled forward only catching itself by its forearms. Balto, with one swing, cut through the roggwart's arms leaving the beast to fall over on its sides. As Gor laid there in pain, Balto ended the creature's suffering by plunging his blade in its neck. Now that the chaos was finished, Balto surveyed the room and saw Nahdar kneeling over Commander Fil. As it turned out, the slam the clone experienced was strong enough to shatter all bones even under his armor. It was hard to determine, but Balto hoped that the commander didn't suffer before he died.

"Grievous is going to pay for this," Nahdar said, his right hand clenched into a fist with anger, "I will destroy him."

"I understand your pain," Balto tried to calm his friend down, "But you forget your teachings. Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"But we are not at the temple anymore. We are at war!" Nahdar declared, "In war, only strength will prevail. The rules have changed! Just like the Senate, like the Council, even you."

Balto was dumbfounded by this remark, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Nahdar lashed out, "We used to be as thick as thieves along with our friends, but ever since you became a Knight you've changed. Now you barely come into contact with us even while you're at the temple. You leave on missions without so much as a word. Now that you're a Knight, you don't need us anymore. Face it, Balto, you turned your back on us. You abandoned us!"

"Shodehle, she's on her way to take the Trails for Knighthood. Malik is on Kamino to help train clones. Mishique is tutoring younglings at the temple, Koilbie is working in the archives, and until now I thought Pawlo was simply MIA after a spiritual walkabout on Kashyyyk." Balto said sternly without hesitation, "I'll admit that I may have lost contact with all of you, but I made it my mission to always keep in touch with what you were all up to." it was at this point in time in which Balto decided to come clean on his feeling towards Nahdar, "You say this war has changed me. Well, it changed you too. You've become cold, aggressive, unforgiving." the next words got stuck in his throat before he looked Nahdar in the eyes and said, "You're not the friend I remember."

Balto left Nahdar beside himself as the wolfdog approached the door in which they lost Patch behind. After a quick examination of the door, Balto found the mechanism to open it and found Patch waiting on the other side. The clone captain was ready for some action but dropped his blaster when relieving the battle was over. Patch then debrief them how before being locked out that he believed to have found a way out of this accursed place.

Balto ushered a still reluctant Nahdar so they may follow Patch to their new destination. Patch had led them exactly where they lost Grievous just around the corner, but it was different now. Now, a series of Magnaguard battle droid stood in attention protecting what would seem like a random wall. That was until it opened up with General Grievous walking out fully repaired. The Jedi and clone hid back behind the corner to wait for their next move.

"You were right Captain," Nahdar said to Patch, "That exit must lead to the control room."

Patch looked back around the corner in time to see the door behind Grievous close and much more than that. The droid general proceeded to press the slabs on the door in a precise sequence presumably locking it. When that was taken care of, Grievous took his battle droids and walked down one of the corridors to hunt after his remaining 'guest.' Little did he know that his prey had already snuck up to the door as he was leaving.

"You sure you got the combination memorized?" Balto asked.

"Yes, sir." Patch began pressing on the slabs in the order as to how he saw while Balto and Nahdar stood watch. Patch's memory was on point as the door soon opened. It would appear all was going well.

" _Master!_ " a mechanical voice spoke the intercoms, " _The Jedi are about to enter the control room._ "

The trio stopped in their track to see Grievous, only a few meters down, turn to see that what the voice had said was true. The cyborg made haste back to the Jedi. Seeing this, Balto demand that they make a run into the control room. He and Patch made it through the door, but the wolfdog notice that Nahdar remained to stand his ground.

"Nahdar, we need to go now!" he ordered.

"No, you go!" the Mon Calamari protested, "I'll hold him off."

Balto pleaded to his friend as Grievous came nearer, "Don't be foolish. We can fight another day."

"We cannot keep running. We have to finish him."

"This is no time to argue. We have to…" Balto was cut off as the stone door suddenly shut between them; completely separating the Jedi from each other, "Nahdar!" Balto scrambled to the door looking for a way to open it back up, but alas he found nothing.

"General, we need to move," Patch tried to snap the Jedi out his scurried search, "Balto!" the clone pulled the wolfdog away from the door in a rare act of not referring to him by any titles, "I know how you feel, but we can't help your friend like this. The only way to get that door open is through the control room. Now let's move!"

Balto was reluctant to leave his friend behind, but there was truth in Patch's words. Both Jedi and clone went further into this new dark corridor for both their means of escape and to help Nahdar. Soon they were met with a crossroad within these chambers; one leading to the control room and the other possibly a way out. Balto told his clone captain to make it out to prep the Kodiak for immediate takeoff. Balto would take to the control room as a last-ditch effort to save his friend.

Moving closer to his destination, Balto could hear what almost sounded of cheer. Cheering for Grievous, "Get him, Master. Kill him!" Balto entered the room ahead to see an EV-medical droid lounging at on a chair overlooking the events transpiring outside of these walls. No doubt this droid had a hand in Grievous making such a speedy recovery. The Anthro wolfdog ignited his lightsaber as he approached, "Wait. Where's the other Jedi?" Balto answered by slicing through the chair, destroying the droid in the process.

Balto only had a second to look at the control panel before his attention was stolen by one of the monitors showcase the battle between Nahdar and Grievous. To Balto's amusement, Nahdar was holding his own rather well against the murderous cyborg. His parries and blocks landed solidly. Say what he will about his friend's attitude, Balto had to admit that Nahdar was a capable warrior. But capable was not enough when it came to facing Grievous. While their sabers were locked, the general split off one of his arms to grab a blaster from his belt and proceed to shoot Nahdar from the waist. The young Mon Calamari expression turned to that of pain as the shots continued to assault his person. It wasn't long before Nahdar fell to his last breath.

"No." Balto fell back into the remains of the chair behind him. His heart was now heavy over the loss of one of his oldest friends.

"I will kill you all!" Balto looked up to see Grievous announcing this. His face looking through the monitor as if knowing that Balto was watching the aftermath of the battle. The cyborg even made an effort to wave Nahdar's in front of his face to brag about his recent victory, "Do you hear me, Jedi?"

Balto was almost too stricken with grief to even register the droid general's words. It wasn't until his wrist communicator was beeping did come back to reality. Hopefully some good news for once, "Patch? Is that you?"

"Aye sir!" the clone's voice came in loud and clear, "Got the Kodiak, but was met with heavy resistance. I couldn't stay there."

Balto observed the monitors finding a more suitable mean of escape, "That's alright Patch. Meet me at the south landing platform. I'll be right there."

"I'll be coming for you next, Balto!" Grievous continued to taunt through the security monitor.

With his route set, Balto decided to activate the room's comm systems one last decoration to the cyborg, "I'll be gone long before you get here, Grievous."

Balto took his lightsaber and dropped it down on the control console destroying it. Once that was taken care of, he made a mad dash out of there. Memorizing the brief glimpse from the map he saw in the control room, Balto was able to know where he was supposed to go. Soon he found himself out of the lair and stand on the platform that overlooked the foggy planet, and yet there was no sign of his fighter.

"Patch, I'm at the platform," Balto spoke into his communicator, "Where are you?" yet there was nothing but silence.

"Going somewhere?" Balto stepped back as he saw Grievous climbing up from under the edge of the platform.

Now that he was face-to-face with his prey, Grievous took out four lightsabers and stalked after the Anthro wolfdog. Balto took on the offensive and struck first only for his blow to be deflected. However, when Grievous pushed him back, Balto had a bright idea to shut off his lightsaber and use the surrounding fog as a cover. It worked as the general had lost sight of him in an instance. All around Grievous tried to look through the mist catch the elusive Jedi; ready to strike where ever he would appear. But despite not processing the Force, Grievous' warrior instincts were great to realize that his enemy was prepared to strike from behind. He was able to catch Balto's saber with his own in a split second.

"You may have been a great warrior once, but look at what has become of you." Balto challenged the cyborg.

Grievous scoffed at this, "I wield power greater than most."

Grievous began spinning one of his hands and launched it at Balto. The wolfdog, however, was quick enough to dodge out of the way from the oncoming attack. This left the general wide open for Balto to strike off that very same hand which freed the lightsaber from within it. When he caught it, Balto felt a sense of relief when he realized that it was Nahdar's saber that he ended up taking from Grievous' grasp. With it, Balto gained some newfound confidence as faced Grievous again.

"And look where your lust for power has gotten you," Balto stood firm with both lightsabers in hand, "Allowing your body to be consumed by machines. There's hardly anything left of what you once were."

With renewed vigor, Balto took to the offensive yet again delivering a series of quick – mighty blows against his opponent. This time, with Nahdar's saber in his hand, Balto did not feel alone in this fight. It was as if Nahdar own spirit was guiding him through the Force. With this, Grievous had a more difficult time keeping up with the Jedi's fluid movements. A point that couldn't have been more emphasized when Balto was to hit one of the general's own saber back against his armor plates.

General Grievous was wailing on the platform from the assault. So soon has his body been repaired only to have it suffer under the Jedi's hands yet again. To have himself at the wrong end of this Jedi pup was a humiliation that he could not tolerate. The droid general continued to do as he could to get Balto on his knees, but with two lightsabers the Anthro was given an added defense in the battle. But Grievous need not hold on that much longer, for his Magnaguard droids had entered the fray and surrounded Balto in an attempt to save their master. Now the tables had turned for the young wolfdog. Through his speed and defensive capabilities were on par with Anakin Skywalker, Balto wasn't really trained in the arts of duel-bladed combat. The Jedi found himself overwhelmed by the sheer number of these droids.

With the chance to recover, Grievous got back to his feet to assess the situation, "Ironic, isn't it?" he moved behind his battle droids standing proudly completely upright, "Balto, the White Knight of the Republic Fleet, always to the rescue. Well, who is there to rescue you?"

Balto stood there surrounded by these ruthless battle droids, and yet he remained calm. As of now, his ears had picked up the faint sound within the air. It was hard to pick up by most, but not him. From over the platform rose the welcoming sight of Balto's scout fighter with Patch at the helm. The ship hovered overhead with weapons were aimed steadily at the platform.

"For my brothers," Patch declared as his hand clenched the trigger of the fighter's Centre stick.

A barrage of laser fire from the fighter's quad laser cannons filled the entire platform. From every direction, Magnaguards were being obliterated under the onslaught of a clone's clumsy piloting of a Jedi craft. It was a struggle for Patch to keep the ship steady as to not accidentally hit his Jedi general. At least he was able to cause Grievous to scurry away from the chaotic attack. Through the chaos, Balto saw how one Magnagaurd rose from cliffside on the port side of the scout fight aiming an RPS-6 rocket launcher at the ship. As the rocket flew, Balto reached out and, with the Force, pulled away from the intended target straight into the platform. Registering the attempted attack, Patch steered the fighter counterclockwise while still firing wildly until they met their assailant altogether scrapping it.

As the dust settled, Balto stood amongst the scattered remnants of demolished Magnaguard droids. The whole platform nearly left in ruins of fiery destruction. The only thing else left still moving was none other than Grievous. The two locked eyes with one another, but Balto was not willing to fight any longer. He knew that there were probably more Magnagaurds ready to charge out and defend their master. The best course of action that Balto saw was to Force jump on the wing of his ship so they could finally get out of this hell.

"You won't mind if I take my ship back?" he asked while tapped on the glass hatch.

Patch was quick to open up after locking the ship in position, "Please do," the clone hopped over to the rear gunner seat, "This blasted thing is hard to control."

Balto jumped into the pilot seat and ready himself to take control, "Just takes the right touch and some quick reflexes."

Taking the helm once again, Balto steered the fighter away from the platform in preparation for ascension. As he did this, the Anthro wolfdog looked back to locked eyes with Grievous one last time. It was a look to tell the droid general that one way or another Grievous would pay for the slaughtering he has committed against the Jedi. After which Balto rocketed the fighter up into the atmosphere before heading to lightspeed to rendezvous with his Venator.

* * *

 _Present day_

"...when we sent word, it was already too late. The place was devoid of any evidence that Grievous was ever there." Balto leaned back as he finished his tale. A heavy sigh escaped his lungs for having to recollect the death of his friend, "I also contacted Nahdar's master, Master Kit Fisto, about his death. He was shook-up, I could tell that much, but he assured me that there was nothing I could've done. That, by choosing to answer power with power, Nahdar had lost himself. But it little to cheer me up. One of the last things I said to Nahdar were words of disappointment. How couldn't feel there could've been more I could do to stop it?"

"That's why you want Kanan to wait on being a Knight," Ezra spoke for the first time that felt like hours, "You don't want him to end up like Nahdar."

Balto nodded, "I looked up some numbers, and I found that what happened on Vassek was not an isolated incident. Out of all Jedi casualties, none rival that of those who recently reached Knighthood. In truth, they were still just Padawans who were given too much responsibilities too soon. I wanted to speak up to stop it, but who would listen? What I had to say was a very unpopular opinion at the time. The Council needed more Knights to face growing threats, and the Padawans were too excited to become Knights. If we were honest, the Council got lucky when it came to Anakin and me. But this shortcut was slowly destroying us." the wolfdog allowed himself to breathe and calm down before continuing, "It was no secret that my master was planning on stepping down from the Council once the war was over, and offer up his seat to me. I vowed to use that position to not only help protect the peace in the galaxy but to protect the order even from itself. Bringing back the trials would've been the first step."

"Balto?"

"It's the least I could do now," Balto wasn't done just yet, "To preserve the integrity of the Jedi Order. Forgoing it had already cost us too much: friends, family, the Order, even my own..." he stopped himself from going on another tangent, "The point is, is that you and Kanan are, as of now, the only hope we have left to restore the legacy of the Jedi. The least I can do is keep you both on the right track and safe. If that means that Kanan ends up resenting me for it, then so be it." after such a long story, Balto got on his feet with to stretch his limbs, "If you don't mind, I need some refreshments. I'll be in the lounge if you need me."

Ezra didn't say anything though. He just sat there watching as Balto left the cabin. This young boy had something up his sleeves that he was hiding since coming in. A communicator that had been on throughout this entire time. But the communicator wasn't important, more so on who was listening in that was.

Sitting within the Phantom, Kanan held a communicator tuned to the same frequency as Ezra's. He had heard everything that had happened in that cabin at his Padawan's request. Kanan had believed that Balto was simply stubborn to change his views of him. But hearing the Anthro spill his guts out was a real eye-opener for the adult Padawan. Clearly, he had been too quick to judge his mentor's actions. Kanan left the confines of the Phantom with much determination. He had to make things right. As Kanan heard over the communicator, Balto was found by himself in the Ghost's lounge area looking for something to drink. Kanan took a deep breath as he prepared to swallow his pride.

"Hey Kanan," Balto said without having to look at the young Jedi, "You needed something?"

"Um, yeah I was... um," Kanan found his apology stuck in his throat. This was certainly a lot harder than how it went in his head. Perhaps another approach was needed, "I was planning on demonstrating a new form to Ezra, but I'm not that good at it. I would be honored if you would teach me."

Balto almost did a doubletake when he heard that. Was Kanan Jarrus actually asking for his guidance? Either way, it put a smile on the aging Jedi's face as he happily agreed. It did Balto's heart good to know there was still much he could offer his young protégée.

* * *

 _Many years ago_

Far away from the planet of Vassek, a Venator-class Star Destroyer roamed casually through the vacuum of space. Within Balto stood idly by in quarters not long after transmitting to the Counsel what had transpired on the planet. In truth, the wolfdog was still shaken by the whole ordeal. The only thing that gave him solace was the pack that laid on his bed or, to be more accurate, what was inside. Before the confrontation with Grievous, while in the cyborg's trophy room, finding all those Padawan braids was damn near heartbreaking. Thus, Balto, Nahdar, and even the clones agreed to pack as many as possible and get them out. Being such a good friend, Patch elected to carry the pack the whole way through the lair. Balto could only imagine the expression on Grievous seeing his prizes gone forever. Balto placed his paw-like hand on the pack as a silent promise to return them to the temple so that their owners may receive a proper burial.

The doors to his quarter opened, and such Patch stepped in. His helmet removed so to better show his face and, like all clones, it was identical to that of their donor, Jango Fett, with a few noticeable differences. His sides of his head were removed of hair. Instead, he allowed his hair to grow on the center of his head as to pull it back and fashion it in the form of a warrior's wolf tail. However, the most noticeable feature was the skin around his right eye. The pigment was darker than that of his normal skin tone. It stretched around to above his brow, the bridge of his nose, to the top of his cheekbone. It looked like an eye patch, hence the name.

"Sir?" the clone said to get the Anthro's attention, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Patch," Balto removed his hand from the pack and took a glance from his quarter's viewport to the star, "I needed someone to talk to. This mission was really rough."

"I'm sorry about your friend. I wish I had a chance to know him better."

"Thanks." Balto's voice was shallow, "What are we doing anymore, Patch?" the clone stared at him in confusion, "You saw what happened out there. Nahdar was clearly not ready for the role of Knight, but the Council saw it fit to promote him anyway. When I told Master Yoda of what happened, he said how in this war it would be easy for us to lose ourselves. The problem is, is that we are already losing ourselves. If you ask me, it was a mistake for the Jedi to join this war."

Silence covered the room for a brief moment, "Permission to speak freely, General?" Patch knew he didn't have to ask. It was just a force of habit at this point, "You know the pigment around my eye was the result of a birth defect. Nothing bad came of it of course. I can see just fine out of my right eye. But the Kaminoans always strived for perfection and would terminate any clone not born one hundred percent correctly. That is until the Jedi stepped in, and allowed some of us defects a chance to serve. If it weren't for the Jedi, I wouldn't be here now. Can you really tell me that there is nothing good the Jedi did by Joining this war?"

"I know, I know," Balto said as he took a deep breath, "But I do have fear. With all these compromises, the Council is will to make. I fear that once the war ends, what would be left of us?"

"Things will work out," Patch said without worry as he patted Balto's shoulder, "When you get on the Council, I'm sure you'll set everything straight."

With that, Balto's mood had lightened as he also gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. It why he always enjoyed Patch's company. Underneath that tough by-the-book exterior was a good man in which Balto could rely on. Whether if it were an intense battle or just a piece of helpful advice, Balto and Patch had each other's back to the end. Theirs' was a bond that if Anthro wolf gave anyone, he would be your friend forever.

Balto gasped Patch's hand to express that friendship, "Thank you, my brother."

 **End of Interlude**

 **A/N: Thus, ends the first in a few of interlude chapters to better explore more of Balto's past during the Clone Wars. Of course, I ended up having to retcon another good episode from the show. Though I feel it be necessary given the unknown element that comes with adding in Balto as an integral character to the universe. In a way, it's kind of a response to another Star Wars Rebel crossover that I've been reading only to be disappointed on how crossover element doesn't impact the overall story in any way. Plus I wanted a chance to show off a quick dynamic between Balto and Patch because believe me it is going to go south, in more ways than one, in the future. Anyway, I hope you all still enjoyed it. Next chapter will take place in the present time, so I hope to see you all then. Till next time.**


End file.
